The Right Partner
by Francis J. Toran
Summary: A year after Loki's defeat, Tony wants to return to his home to do some repairs. The Captain returns with him and they find themselves in a situation neither of them expected. Tony/Steve. Later Thor/Loki. Two part story. first part is Steve/Tony, second is Thor/Loki MPreg. NEW POLL FOR NEW STORY! CHECK IT OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: The Right Partner

Rating: PG-13 ish to T... WILL BE M! Thus why it's already labeled.

Pairing(s): Tony/Steve, Thor/Loki (later)

Summary: A year after Loki's defeat, Tony wants to return to his home in Malibu to do some repairs. The Captain returns with him and they find themselves in a situation neither of them expected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~ 3

Hello! This will be my first Tony/Steve (Stony) FanFic. I have NOT watched the new Avengers Movie and yet I'm already in love with it. I state I haven't seen the movie because some of my facts may be inaccurate. So if you see something in the story that doesn't fit with The Avengers, or any of the movies leading up to it, (Iron Man 1 & 2, Thor, Captain America), please feel free to let me know! I worked really hard on this and I have a lot planned for this story so please bare with me!

* * *

Tony wiped the sweat from from his brow with big leather gloves, one gripping a hammer. He stepped back as he took in the view of his home he was attempting to rebuild. It had been a while since he'd been back to Malibu, but was happy to know he'd be living in it once again. The sun was hot on his back, causing him to stop every few minutes to wipe sweat away from his eyes. Of course the heat was against him because of his pour choice in wardrobe; a brown undershirt with grease stained blue jeans. However, Tony was used to working like this, having spent numerous hours in his workshop building cars and working on his suits.

The radio he had setting close to him was blasting AC/DC, Black Sabbath and other groups that would probably make Steve Rogers think twice about turning on the radio on his own time. Speaking of Mr. Rogers...

"Tony! TONY!" Steve shouted from the roof. He'd been calling for him for almost five minutes now, but due to the loud music, Tony's ears were deaf to him. Rolling his eyes, Steve readied himself and lept from the roof, landing next to Tony. He slammed his fist on the radio, hitting the power button and silencing the music.

"How many times..." Tony sighed, putting his hands on his hips and eying Steve, "If I had a penny for every time I told someone to _not_ turn my music down, I'd be a billionaire!" Tony smiled to himself, "Oh wait!"

Steve sighed and replied, "I was trying to get you to hand me up some more nails."

Tony looked at him through his sunglasses. Tony was glad that the glasses hid his eyes or else Steve would have noticed the smaller man staring at him. He was only wearing his SSR Eagle, white t-shirt and khaki shorts, a nail apron gripping his hips. Tony ripped his eyes from the Captain's pelvis and replied, "More nails huh?" Tony looked up and then down. He glanced at his watch, "How bout we stop for today?

"It's only three in the afternoon," Steve replied, squinting his eyes due to the bright sunlight. "Why stop now?"

"Because I feel like going out tonight," Tony said with a smile. "Let's get showered up, okay?"

Steve took off the nail apron and laid it on the side, following behind Tony with a bit of a huff in his tone. "It's one thing to be in California, rebuilding your home while the world could be in danger, but it's another when we have to stop half-way through the day and go eat at a restaurant for three hours. Defeats the purpose of being here to fix your house."

"Yes, but you forget," Tony replied, stripping his shirt off, showing off his chest piece, "We can get back to the tower in less than ten minutes when we're called. My suit was made for such occasions."

"Your suit?" Steve repeated stubbornly.

Tony made it to the bathroom and started the shower, "That's what I said!"

"So what I have to ride you back?" Steve asked, but Tony had already shut him up by closing the door and hopping in the shower. Steve sighed angrily and found himself on the couch, relishing in the air conditioner. A year had passed since Loki's defeat and there had been a lot of downtime. Fury told them they could go and do as they pleased, but must have ways of returning immediately when called.

Tony made it clear he wanted to have somewhere to live while they were on said downtime and suggested he return to Malibu to work on his destroyed home. Steve didn't want to spend his time at the Tower alone and felt he was closer to Tony than any other person. He had known his father from back in the forties and since his life in the future, he felt he knew Tony better. Steve asked Tony's permission to go to his home and help him with the reconstruction and Tony took it as free labor and graciously accepted to take him. But ever since they'd gotten there a week ago, they hadn't made much progress because all Tony wanted to do was go to fancy restaurants and take home pretty women.

They'd been staying in a suite since they arrived and they shared the same room in case of a call, sleeping in separate beds of course. But every night, they went to a restaurant with a bar or a club and Tony would rent and extra room for the night so he could flog the girl he brought with him. Then after she fell asleep, Tony slipped back into his and Steve's room for a quick shower and off to bed.

Steve had met one of the women the first morning as he was heading down stairs for breakfast. She had asked him about Tony and acted as if he didn't know where he was, causing the woman to cry and leave the hotel alone. Steve didn't like how Tony treated women, using them for sexual pleasure and then leaving them alone in the morning while he hid in the next room. After the first woman, Steve always woke up early to greet the woman and escort her home while Tony found better things to do.

The blonde had realized later on that he was jealous of Tony. Tony reminded him of Bucky. Back before he became a Super Solider, Bucky got all the girls while most woman laughed at his height and weight. Bucky always tried to get Steve with a girl but Steve was too scared. They stayed friends either way, enjoying the others company.

Steve saw Tony like he saw Bucky, a player who was still a good friend. However, something was different about Tony. Something about how his thin body could easily be over taken by Steve. The way he looks at him and how he flashes his smiles. Even though Steve was jealous of how many women Tony could bed in a week, he felt more jealous of the women. Beautiful, gorgeous women sleeping with Tony while Steve cleaned up the mess in the morning. He somewhat wished it was him rather than the women.

Steve was certain he wasn't gay, but the way Tony moved made Steve think twice about their friendship.

Tony exited the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist and another drying his hair. Steve found himself staring and blushing at the thin, yet strong body dripping with water. The tight skin begging to be ravished. "Make it hap'n Cap'n!" Tony spoke up, knocking Steve out of his train of thought. "Get cleaned up and dressed and we'll take off!"

Steve showered and when to one of the bedrooms they had just finished that day. Since they'd been staying in a hotel so, seeing the bedrooms of Tony's home was new to him. A suit was laid out on the bed, like it was every evening Tony decided to go out. It was a simple black suit with a white shirt and blue tie. He combed his hair to its usual formal look and left the room.

Tony was standing at the window, enjoying a glass of scotch. "Ready, Cap?" he asked.

Steve nodded, fixing the sleeves, "Yeah."

They drove to what looked like a club to Steve. He remembered what Clubs used to be like back in his time, but almost a century later, he knew this wasn't like he'd remembered. When Tony exited his car, he was swarmed with women, wanting a picture or an autograph. Steve pulled the keys from the ignition and stepped out casually. He went around them, handing the keys to a valet who in returned handed him a ticket. The crowd broke apart leaving Tony with a woman under his arms; a young, barely legal, blonde in a skimpy dress.

Steve sighed and followed him in. The music was loud with a hard base that made Steve wince until he got used to the pounding in his ears. Tony approached a bar where they both sat with the woman. Just like every other night, Steve knew he'd be driving them home while Tony was in the back dry humping his girl. "Scotch," Steve nearly shouted to the bartender, holding up a finger.

"One?" Tony laughed loudly, "Make it two! And a dirty martinis for this lovely lady!"

For the next couple of hours, Steve never left his place at the bar. Tony had left him, occasionally coming back with a different woman. Steve asked for another drink about every fifteen minutes, chomping away on the peanuts. Even though the alcohol wouldn't do anything to phase him, it just gave him something to do to pass the time.

"Steve! My man!" Tony half shouted, half laughed at him as he came back with three girls. "I got you something!"

"What?" Steve asked, curious, eying two brunettes and a blonde. If he had to chose, he'd have taken his hand rather than catch a disease.

"I brought you," Tony paused as he tried to talk with alcohol tampering with him, "three lovely ladies who would like to make your 'acquaintance!' Just pick one and I'll take the other two! HAHA!"

Tony had thrown his head back laughing. Somehow he managed to lose feeling in his knees and fell to the ground, dragging two women with him. They slipped from under his arms and Tony nearly hit the bar with his head. Steve quickly caught him and said, "Okay, time to take you back to the hotel for a nice, long, rest."

"Sleep?! But Steve," Tony shouted drunk, "I gotta take care of these ladies!"

Steve lifted the drunkard bridal style out of the bar, "Trust me, they'll be just fine," noting that a couple men had distracted them and dragged them off.

He carried the thin man through the club, getting weird looks from people. He felt himself mentally blush but ignored it, knowing he needed to get Tony home before he caused anymore problems. He handed his ticket to the valet who quickly returned Tony's vehicle. Steve left him a twenty dollar tip; the first bill he could get out of Tony's pocket. He slipped the drunk inside the passenger seat and drove back to the hotel.

Once at the hotel, Steve carried Tony to their room and laid him on the bed. He took Tony's tie off, as well as his jacket and shoes. The smell of alcohol almost choked him and he threw the clothes into a bag that was full of laundry.

He stripped himself of his clothes, putting on a pair of blue and white plaid sleep pants and through his suit in with the bag. As he raised back up, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he glanced into the mirror and saw Tony standing behind him. His shirt was off and belt and pants undone. "Steve, hic," Tony sputtered, "have I ever told you, hic, how beautiful your eyes are?"

Steve looked at him funny as the drunk man before him was hitting on him. "I think it's time for bed."

"You're right," Tony replied, "Let's get in bed and, hic, mess around!" Tony's hand smacked Steve's bare chest as he hiccuped and smiled at him with lazy eyes.

"No!" Steve shouted, withholding his voice so he wouldn't wake the neighbors, "You're drunk!"

Tony lazily hugged Steve, who was trying to pry him off, "But I wanna mess around!"

Steve managed to get free and threw Tony on the bed, holding him down by his wrists. In the brief second Tony was subdued, Steve began to think. Tony was small compared to him, as well as weak, especially in his drunken state. Steve did find Tony attractive because he reminded him of Peggy. Soft brown hair with a little curl, brown eyes, and an attitude to take down an ox. He had played the scenario out in his head a hundred times of him and Peggy together, but since he was unfrozen and made contact with Tony, things changed in his mind. He wanted to think that he wasn't gay but realized the only man he'd ever have feelings for was the one drunk underneath him.

"Mmh, Kinky," the drunk said, looking at his wrists and back to Steve. "C'mon, Steve," Tony whined. "Indulge me."

Steve fought back his urge to lean forward and ravish the man and fuck him into the ground but he knew his deeds would be meaning less if Tony would just forget it in the morning. Steve shook his head and held Tony down until the smaller man eventually passed out. He released him and collapsed beside him, to tired to try and move to his bed just next to Tony's. He fell asleep next to the drunk, feeling somewhat happy that Tony said his eyes were pretty, even though he was completely shit-faced.

As the two slept, Steve rolled, unknowingly laying his arm over Tony's waist, his nose buried in his hair.

* * *

Please review! I hope you liked it! There will be more to come as long I get at least, 1 review, favorite, alert, or whatever! Just 1! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	2. Chapter 2

Story Title: The Right Partner

Rating: PG-13 ish to T... WILL BE M! Thus why it's already labeled.

Pairing(s): Tony/Steve, Thor/Loki (later)

Summary: A year after Loki's defeat, Tony wants to return to his home in Malibu to do some repairs. The Captain returns with him and they find themselves in a situation neither of them expected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~ 3

Well...It seems in the first 20 minutes I get the favorite I was wanting so...HERE YOU GO!

Thank you for your favorite:

**CherryBlossom1217**

This Chapter is a little bit shorter, so I think I may only post the two chapters today. But Tony wakes up and tries to figure out what happened the night before! Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Tony woke with a blistering headache. He moaned as he raised a hand to his forehead to try and keep from being blinded by the sun. He sat up and felt something shift on his stomach. He looked down seeing a large hand now resting on his crotch. His eyes followed the arm to a large body. His eyes widened and he fell over, falling on to the floor with a loud thud. He realized his shirt was off and his pants were undone. "Oh God!" Tony shouted in a whisper.

He peeked over the edge of the bed, seeing Steve still sound asleep, having not stirred at all. He gulped and quickly stood up, his head still pounding in pain. He made his way to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet. He dug around in his medicine bag that he kept his headache pill in. He dry swallowed it and tried to think once the pain subsided. He couldn't remember anything except Steve taking his tie and jacket off and Steve pinning him to the bed.

"We didn't," Tony started, talking to himself, "Do it did we?"

He snuck out of the bathroom and looked around the tiny room, trying to take in the scene. No used condom or wrapper, no lube, nothing. Steve was still in his clothes, as well as him. Thinking quickly he reached down the back of his pants, feeling of his personal area for any pain or fluids. No signs of penetration. Tony found his eyes resting on Steve's ass and was almost tempted to check him too, but shook his head. 'No,' Tony thought, 'He's way to big for me to do that too. He'd be the top in an instant.' Tony looked at himself in the mirror and gave himself a stupid look, 'Why the hell did I just think that?'

The only way he was going to get his answers was Steve. But how could he ask him? He shook his head and decided to take a shower to clear his mind and his body of anything that may have happened.

"What if it did happen?" he asked himself just loud enough for himself to hear. He washed himself as he thought about it. "Wouldn't I have some memory of it?" As he scrubbed his body, he thought about Steve, how sweet he looked as he slept. His sandy blonde hair a little tousled, mouth somewhat open as he gave a soft snore. The large body with incredibly soft skin, like a giant pillow. Tony let his mind wander to what may of happened as his hand drifted to his rear-end, washing himself delicately. His other hand found itself wrapped around his hardening shaft. He thought of Steve's large hands and in place of his own. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back, getting into the moment.

A knock at the door jarred him from his daze and he nearly fell over. "Yes?" Tony said quickly with a little stutter.

"I was just making sure you were in there and not getting breakfast without me again," Steve replied a chuckle in his voice. Tony heard him walk away and after a few more minutes, he finished up with his shower.

He slipped some boxers on and toweled his hair dry, somewhat styling it as he ran his hands threw it. He used his towel to wipe off the fogged up mirror. He saw himself in the mirror and stared. He took in a deep breath and huffed heavily. 'Why the hell was I thinking about him in the shower? Touching myself to him? What is wrong with me?!'

He shook his head and dropped it, as if trying to throw out the thought and the memory of his shower. Tony wanted to forget the thought, but it kept creeping back into his mind, plaguing his thought process. He assured himself it was just something stupid that slipped into his head and decided to ignore it.

He stepped out seeing Steve sitting at the small table in the corner reading the paper with a cup of coffee in front of him. Tony couldn't help but stare at the half-naked body before him. He wanted to reach out and touch his back, feel his soft skin underneath his fingers. 'NO!,' he snapped in his head. 'Just two friends sharing a hotel room. That's. All.'

Steve looked back at him, "I got you some coffee."

Tony smirked and nodded at him, finding some jeans and slipping them on. He sat in the seat across from Steve wearily. He took his coffee and sipped it, his mind racing a mile a minute. "So," Tony started, taking another sip, "Kinda crazy last night, huh?"

Steve smiled and replied, "Yeah, just a little." He folded up the paper and laid it on the table, "You should be careful with your alcohol consumption. You get a little wild after a few."

Tony's eyes widened as the brown of his coffee suddenly got darker. He coughed as his coffee tried to come out of his nose. The cup nearly slipped out of his hand as it was slammed back to the table. Tony covered his mouth as he tried to contain his coughing.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, patting Tony on the back and laughing a little.

"Yeah," he replied, clearing his throat. "Yeah, I'm good." Tony tried to take another sip, awaiting another comment from Steve. He saw the smile on Steve's face and his mind began to wander again.

Tony got a little frustrated at his mind and said, "Okay, I have to be blunt, did we..." he stopped. Steve was looking at him with a soft smile, his blue eyes entering his mind. If something happened last night and Tony made Steve feel horrible, he didn't think he'd be able to stand himself. He thought quickly, "Did we take the car or a taxi last night?"

"I drove you here," Steve chuckled, "What you don't trust my driving?"

"No, no!" Tony replied, "I was just wondering."

Steve glanced out the window, look up at the clear sky. "Did you mean what you said last night?" he asked, looking back at Tony, "That you think my eyes are pretty?"

Tony decided to go along with this, not wanting to humiliate Steve. He smiled and gave him the old Stark Charm. "Yeah, they really are."

Steve blushed and raised his hand to cover his smile. Tony looked down at his coffee and smiled as well. He let his mind wander again and focused on Steve's happiness. "They really are," he repeated genuinely.

* * *

Please review! I hope you liked it! There will be more to come! I believe I will bump up my reviews/favorites/alerts/WHATEVER! to 5. Once I get five total, I will post up the next 2 CHAPTERS! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	3. Chapter 3

Story Title: The Right Partner

Rating: T... WILL BE M! Thus why it's already labeled.

Pairing(s): Tony/Steve, Thor/Loki (later)

Summary: A year after Loki's defeat, Tony wants to return to his home in Malibu to do some repairs. The Captain returns with him and they find themselves in a situation neither of them expected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~ 3

Finally made it to Chapter 3! So excited that my story is doing so well! Hope you enjoy part 3!

Thank you for your favorite:

**CherryBlossom1217**

**yusukekuramagirl**

**Lunatic's Lament**

**Perpetuallydazed**

Thank you for you review:

**Carphanie**

**Lunatic's Lament**

Thank you for the follow:

**Carphanie**

**yusukekuramagirl**

**Loveless-is-4ever**

**xchanierulzx**

**DarkFlameTailz**

**Fogs of Gray**

**Lunatic's Lament**

**Fleeting Rebellion**

This Chapter is a game changer! I'm sure this is something some people are looking forward to! I hope I do not disappoint!

* * *

Chapter 3

The morning carried on and they both returned to Tony's home to continue working on it. It was unusually hot that day as Steve continued his duty on the roof. He peeled his shirt off tossing it off the edge. Tony saw it land next to him, knowing that wasn't the intention for it to be near him. Tony was still trying to remember what happened last night, having failed to actually ask about what happened. He didn't think they had done anything, but the thought haunted him.

Steve on the other hand was thinking about Tony telling him about his eyes. He knew it was stupid to think like a pre-teen girl but he couldn't help himself. It made him so happy that he found himself ignoring the high volume of Black Sabbath in his ears.

Tony stopped at noon and slipped inside to make some iced tea. He put two tall glasses of tea on a tray, slipping garnish leafs in the glasses with a lemon wedge on the side. He also dropped two umbrellas into glasses, one red, white, and blue, and the other red and yellow. Tony smiled and gave a little giggle as he found the colors to match themselves.

He made his way up the ladder after turning off the loud radio. "Hey, Captain Spangles," Tony smiled as he finally got to the top. Steve saw him and quickly quit what he was doing and grabbed the tray before Tony dropped it.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, holding the tray as Tony stood up.

"Well," Tony sighed taking the glasses off the tray. He waited for Steve to put the tray down before continuing, "I thought I'd give you a little break."

Steve took his, giving a chuckle at the umbrella in the glass. He took a sip and said smacking his lips, "This is delicious! Did you make this?"

"Yup," Tony replied, squirting the lemon in his tea, feeling proud of himself.

"You didn't burn it," Steve said with a smile, trying to withhold a laugh.

Tony just looked at him causing Steve to let his laugh go. "You sir, are not funny."

They both took a laugh, enjoying the view. They sat with their feet hanging off the edge of the roof. The waves crashed against the rocky cliff the house so delicately clenched onto. The breeze had picked up, giving the two men a break from the unbelievable heat. Tony occasionally glanced over at Steve, taking in the man's face. The face of peace and happiness. Tony smirked at how happy Steve looked.

His gaze continued at he saw how the sun highlighted Steve's features. How it cast shadows over his muscles, showing off his hardened physic. As the wind caught Steve's hair, flowing along with the strands. Tony wanted to touch Steve's cheek and run his hands through his hair. He looked away, feeling as if he had to use a crowbar to pry his gaze away.

Tony drank most of his glass before swirling it around, watching the lemon move with it. It had been bothering him more than one could imagine. The thought the he and Steve slept together wouldn't leave him alone. Especially after the comment from that morning. 'His eyes are beautiful,' Tony thought to himself. 'Quit it! No gay thoughts!'

He shook his head and looked at Steve who was still enjoying the view. "Hey, Steve," Tony started. "I'm sorry if I offend you in anyway but, what happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" Steve asked confused. "Well, I guess that's about right. You drank a lot. But why would you think you would offend me?"

"Did we do anything?" Tony looked at him, somewhat hopeful he'd remember. "Anything at all?"

Steve thought for a moment, "Not really, just me getting you home and taking some of your clothes off so you would be comfortable. But then you started telling me you wanted to 'mess around.'"

Tony gave him a strange look, not sure how to judge Steve's answer.

Steve continued, getting lost in thought, "We didn't do anything. It was late, you were drunk. You said that my eyes were pretty and you wanted to mess around but I didn't do anything to you. You were the one stripping for me. I know you were drunk and I would never try to take advantage of you. If you were sober I..." Steve just realized his ramble. His face flushed and he went to get up and walk away.

"Steve," Tony said standing up and stepping towards him. He wasn't upset. He was more shocked than anything. "What did you mean, 'if I was sober.'"

Steve had his back to him, hands on his hips. He dropped his head and shook it. He went to walk past Tony and said, "Just forget I said anything. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," Tony said, grabbing his arm as Steve tried to get away from him. Tony couldn't believe what he was saying. He wasn't gay. But something about Steve wasn't letting him let go of his arm. "Why am I doing this?"

"What?" Steve asked confused, not realizing what Tony had said.

"I'm not gay," Tony continued, walking around on the roof. "I don't want to be with or kiss or screw a guy. I like women! Why would I want you? You're a guy, so it would never work."

Steve felt his heart beat hard, as if Tony had reached in and crushed it with his bare hands. Tony saw the hurt in Steve's face and mentally kicked his own ass for what he'd said. He knew it was going to cause a problem, him bringing it up. But he didn't want to hurt Steve. He looked away and saw the ladder.

Tony went to get off the roof, having stopped Steve in his tracks. Tony stepped off the roof on to the ladder but misjudged his step. His foot slipped and it jarred the ladder. The ladder started to fall backwards. Steve made a very quick scan of the building and if Tony stayed on the ladder, he'd be heading for the ocean.

"Tony!" Steve shouted as he reached out for him.

He arm wasn't long enough to catch him. "Steve!"

Steve took a step back and getting a running start, launching forward. His arm latched around Tony's waist, pulling the smaller man to him. As Steve's met the ground, he forced them to roll. As he went to get back on his feet, the ground disappeared from underneath his feet, beginning to topple off the balcony. Tony slipped from Steve's grip and managed to catch him buy his hand. Tony's other hand shot up and clenched to Steve's forearm. Steve's other hand gripped the edge of the balcony while trying to figure out how to get them back up.

Tony looked down and saw the ladder crashing and breaking against the rocks below. He gulped, thinking this was going to be he last moments. He knew this was a tense moment but he couldn't help but start thinking about his feelings. Steve had a hold of him, saving his life after Tony basically called him out.

Steve's hand started to slip, causing them to jar a little. Steve felt the man tighten his grip and he looked down at Tony. "Please don't let go of me," Tony said trying to put humor in his voice.

"Tony," Steve said as his grip grew less. Deep inside, Steve had feelings for Tony. He wanted to be there whenever Tony got hurt or was upset. He wanted to make Tony happy. If the lease he could do was save his life, he'd die happy. He took in a deep breath and spoke, "I have to tell you something."

"Can it wait?" Tony asked, a little agitated.

"I'll never say it unless I say it now!" Steve said, regaining some hold. He took a hard gulp and screwed his eyes shut. "I really like you!"

"Uhh," Tony replied confused, "I like you too, but I'd really like you if you'd pull us up!"

"No, I'm telling you this so I can save your life!"

"Save my life? What are y..."He was cut off when Steve pulled on his arm. If Steve had told him what he was going to do, Tony would have protested and caused their weight to shift to much for Steve to handle. Steve managed to get Tony on the balcony before losing his grip.

Tony reached out over the ledge, watching Steve hurdle to the water. "STEVE!"

Steve managed to see the desperation in Tony's eyes. He didn't want to leave Tony alone, but as long as he lived, Steve could rest in piece. Steve closed his eyes and let gravity take hold of him. The breeze managed to push him hard enough that he hit the side of the cliff. He grunted in pain as his back was scratched at. The hit from the cliff was enough to kick him forward, dumping him into the ocean safely.

Steve's eyes opened as he realized he wasn't dead. He kicked himself to the surface able to breathe. He heard the roar of a wave behind him and shot his gaze around. He was then engulfed in the powerful wave, being sucked down into water deeper than he expected. Fighting against the waves, he was having trouble getting to the surface to breathe. All he could think of was Tony and that he'd live. He stopped fighting and let the waves consume him, losing his breath as salt water drowned his oxygen.

Tony watched Steve land in the water rather than on the rocks and sighed with relief. But when Steve hadn't come back up, he got worried. With quick thinking, Tony ran over to his familiar, two-tone, metallic briefcase that disguised his Iron Man suit. He forced it open and put only his boots on. He ran to the edge and jumped off, his boots starting up. He dived into the water, seeing Steve just floating in the water.

Tony saw Steve's lifeless body and felt his heart die. He fought back his sorrow and reached out for him. Tony turned his feet down and the jets forced them up and out of the water. Tony had Steve in his arms bridal style and Steve laying breathless. They landed on the balcony and Tony placed him on the ground quickly and gently.

"Steve!" Tony shouted, his hands on Steve's face, holding it up. "Steve wake up!" He felt tears welling up in his eyes. "C'mon! Wake up!"

Steve didn't budge and Tony quickly resorted to CPR. He held Steve's noes closed and pulled his mouth open. He put their lips together and tried to breathe life back into Steve. His eyes were focused on Steve's waiting for them to open and Steve breathe again. After a few tries, it failed and he started pumping Steve's chest. He switched back and forth until he got a reaction.

Steve's eyes shot open and water erupt from his throat. He turned onto his side, halfway picking himself up. He coughed hard as the salt water kept coming out. "Steve!" Tony shouted excited. He crawled over and pat Steve's back, trying to help him breathe easy again. Steve gasped heavily until he evened out.

He rolled back onto his back with a splat due to his wet clothes. He looked at Tony whose eyes were red, like he'd been crying. "Tony?" he questioned. Everything came back to him and took note of Tony's eyes. "Were you crying?"

Tony realized he had been and quickly wiped his eyes. "No, just got salt water in my eyes."

Steve smiled, going along with Tony's excuse and replied, "Thanks, Tony."

There was a bit of and awkward silence as they stared at each other. Steve was surprised Tony had rescued him. He knew their differences had been settled but he still didn't expect Tony to risk his own life.

Tony looked down and thought to himself. He saved Steve's life, just like Steve saved his. He was grateful. He remember Steve telling him he liked him just before he saved him. A voice in his head said over and over, 'You're not gay. You're not gay.'

'Fuck you,' he thought back to the voice in his head.

"I really like you too," Tony said out of no where, hovering over the solider.

Steve looked at him and replied, "You should forget that..."

"No," Tony cut him off, "I _really_ like you."

Tony placed a hand on Steve's cheek who fell into the warmth instantly. He closed his eyes and gave a faint moan. He looked up at Tony who'd leaned in closer to him. Droplets of water dripped onto Steve's face as he found himself becoming lost in the deep blue eyes. He felt his heart melting into Steve's body, making their beings become one.

"Your eyes are so beautiful," Tony said before closing the gap between them.

The kiss was cold due to the ocean. They held the simple kiss for just a minute and then pulled away. Neither of them wanted to pull apart. Steve raised his hand and pulled Tony towards him. They kissed harder and at lot more passionate. Tony found himself straddling Steve, holding his face between his hands while Steve's hands explored Tony's back.

Slowly, they pulled away and looked at each other. Chocolate met navy and an instant connection was made. Tony stroked Steve's face as he raised off him. He helped the shirtless man up off the ground. Steve towered over him and Tony felt himself get hot.

They were silent, just looking at each other and the ground. Steve put their foreheads together and they smiled. "You know, the last time I kissed someone, I never saw them again," Steve said with half humor half depression.

"And the last time I kissed someone, they woke up naked and alone in a hotel room," Tony retaliated.

They both smiled and kissed again. A beep came from Tony's watch and he glanced at it, Steve looking at it like a bomb. "Stark, Rogers!"

"Fury," Tony sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You're needed ASAP!"

* * *

Please review! I hope you liked it! There will be more to come! As long as I keep getting reviews/favs/alerts/follows/WHATEVER! more will be coming! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	4. Chapter 4

Story Title: The Right Partner

Rating: PG... WILL BE M! Thus why it's already labeled.

Pairing(s): Tony/Steve, Thor/Loki (later)

Summary: A year after Loki's defeat, Tony wants to return to his home in Malibu to do some repairs. The Captain returns with him and they find themselves in a situation neither of them expected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~ 3

Thank you for your favorite:

**CherryBlossom1217**

**yusukekuramagirl**

**Lunatic's Lament**

**Perpetuallydazed**

Thank you for you review:

**Carphanie**

**Lunatic's Lament**

Thank you for the follow:

**Carphanie**

**yusukekuramagirl**

**Loveless-is-4ever**

**xchanierulzx**

**DarkFlameTailz**

**Fogs of Gray**

**Lunatic's Lament**

**Fleeting Rebellion**

Ahh! Chapter 4! I'm going to repeat myself once again... I have NOT watch the Avengers, just all the movies leading up to the movie. So if my characters seem a bit off or some of my information regarding the Avengers is off, please let me know and I'll try to fix it as quickly as I can! I actually half-assed this chapter so yea... bare with how I have written the next few chapters, well more like the rest of the story. I kinda had fun with it so...enough rambling! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

The two arrived, Steve quite literally clinging to Tony for his life. Tony landed, helping Steve stand back onto his feet. Once situated, they headed inside, quickly being greeted by Thor and Bruce. "Man of Iron and Captain America!" Thor bellowed as he approached them. "My friends."

He hugged the both of them at the same time with strong arms. As he pulled away, Tony's helmet made its way off his head and hid in the suit. Steve had done the same, letting his mask hang off his shoulders. He gripped his shield as the four of them associated with each other. Steve kept himself calm, trying to stay focused, not knowing what Fury had called them for.

His mind continued to wander to earlier that day, desperately wanting to kiss Tony again. But he set his mind to focus on the task at hand. He knew getting his attention on something unimportant would distract him from protecting the world. If their was no world to protect, he couldn't spend his time wanting Tony.

"We were wondering when you would show up," a manly voice from behind them.

They all looked around to see Clint and Natasha enter the room. Clint crossed his arms as they joined the other four members in a meaningless conversation. Steve relaxed a little as Tony began speaking.

"Is the Pirate in?" Tony joked as he looked around the room. He received a chuckle from Clint who covered his mouth, trying to hide his laugh.

"'The Pirate,'" Fury scoffed, "Is right behind you." They all turned to see Fury standing with his arms behind his back. He approached them with a scowl on his face. As he passed Tony he continued, "It's good to see you too, Tin Can."

"Touchè," Tony replied with a smirk.

Steve just rolled his eyes at Tony, having gone into 'Serious Mode.' "What is our mission, Colonel?" Steve asked, standing at attention.

"The mission," Fury stated as he stood in front of a large computer monitor, "Isn't of great threat. Loki has returned to Earth and his location has yet to be discovered." A map appeared on the screen, "But we know his last known location was here." New Mexico was highlighted on the map, close to where Thor had made his arrival to Earth.

"My Brother?" Thor's voice thundered, "That is impossible! Father had punished Loki with the greatest punishment in his power!"

"Or so you thought?" Fury added. "Don't get me wrong, Loki could have just escaped, but since his arrival, there haven't been any reports of destruction or robberies, or anything for that matter."

"Maybe Father found some good still in my Brother," Thor spoke low, having thought about the possibilities. "We must find him," He added with enthusiasm, "We do not know of what power Loki holds at this moment and it would be best if we found him soon."

Fury nodded, "As I said, this mission doesn't require your talents as much as were expecting, but be prepared. We don't know what he could be up to."

Thor seemed to be the most excited of the group. If his Brother had returned on his father's behalf, it would mean Loki has changed his way. He wanted to find his brother as quickly as he could and help him anyway he could.

"To the giant metal birds!" Thor shouted with pride.

Tony raised his hand and put it on Thor's shoulder, "Jets. There called Jets."

"Jets?" Thor contemplated. "To the Jets!"

* * *

When I first watched Thor, I about pissed myself laughing so hard at how he reacted to humans and Earth. So I kinda had a little bit of fun with 'Giant Metal Birds.' Sorry if no one else found it funny. I REGRET NOTHING!

Please review! I hope you liked it! There will be more to come! As long as I keep getting reviews/favs/alerts/follows/WHATEVER! more will be coming! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	5. Chapter 5

Story Title: The Right Partner

Rating: T... WILL BE M! Thus why it's already labeled.

Pairing(s): Tony/Steve, Thor/Loki (later)

Summary: A year after Loki's defeat, Tony wants to return to his home in Malibu to do some repairs. The Captain returns with him and they find themselves in a situation neither of them expected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~ 3

Thank you for your favorite:

**CherryBlossom1217**

**yusukekuramagirl**

**Lunatic's Lament**

**Perpetuallydazed**

**twizlerfish**

Thank you for you review:

**Carphanie**

**Lunatic's Lament**

**Fogs of Gray**

**DarkFlameTailz**

Thank you for the follow:

**Carphanie**

**yusukekuramagirl**

**Loveless-is-4ever**

**xchanierulzx**

**DarkFlameTailz**

**Fogs of Gray**

**Lunatic's Lament**

**Fleeting Rebellion**

**twizlerfish**

As my returning veiwers can see, I have changed the title to a more appropriate name. The Right Partner. Just a tiny little quote from Captian America where he tells Peggy he's never danced with anyone because he's waiting for the right partner! WHY NOT!? This story is about 10 Chapters ahead of itself at this point so, there will be a scene fitting this title accordingly! Please read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

On one of the three jets, Tony was piloting while Steve sat next to him. The jets were newer additions to the teams arsenal and transport. They were just big enough for two people for easy escape and maneuvering. Steve was wearing his Captain America suit without his hood up and payed close attention to the ground below. Tony was dressed more comfortably in his usual suit and tie attire. Since the mission didn't seem to be much of a threat, Tony didn't treat it as one. He did however keep his Iron man suit on in a more convertible way. All he had to do was take his shirt off and press a simple button and he was Iron man.

Tony muted their intercom, but let it stay on if either of the other two jets spotted something. "So," Tony started, "About earlier..."

Steve blushed, thinking back to their kiss. Steve looked at him with soft and wanting eyes, like he wanted to do it again. "What about it?"

"What does that make us?" Tony asked, putting the Jet in auto pilot and turning his seat, completely facing Steve.

"What? You mean like a...?" Steve started, "a couple?"

"I suppose," Tony nodded. "But if you want it public, that's up to you. We can keep what happened a secret. Or if you want to completely forget it even happened, we can do that too."

"Forget it?" Steve nearly shouted, a pound in his heart causing his chest to hurt. "Why would I want to forget it?"

Tony looked at him, seeing the hurt in his eyes. They were beginning to look glossy, almost as if he was going to cry. Tony leaned forward and put his hands on his shoulders, "No, wait. I think you misunderstood."

Steve looked away, turning his head. Tony lightly gripped his chin and said softly, "I'm always seen with women and if I was seen with a man things would change. Not that it would be a bad thing. I know back in your time, gays were shunned out over everything and people had to hide it, but this is the 21st Century. You don't have to hide it. But whatever makes you feel most comfortable will be fine with me. We can keep it a secret, just us. Or we can forget everything and just stay friends."

A tear flowed down Steve cheek, "But I don't want to be just friends or forget it."

Tony smiled and wiped the tear away with his thumb and kissed Steve's forehead. "Then we won't."

Steve looked at the soft smile on Tony's face, his eyes soothing his worries. "Tony," Steve asked, almost inaudible. "Can I kiss you again?"

Tony's smile got bigger, showing off his teeth. He leaned in and kissed Steve lightly and pulled away. Steve's hand found the back of Tony's head and he jammed their lips together as if their lives depended on it. Tony's tongue licked at Steve's lower lips, but he didn't budge, not knowing why he'd done it. Tony managed to pull back just long enough to say, "Open your mouth."

Steve wearily opened it, whole body shaking and nervous. Tony thrust his tongue inside his mouth, causing the solider to melt and moan loudly. Feeling Tony's tongue inside his mouth made him feel funny but he went to push back with his. Tony's tongue explored Steve's tongue and teeth as well as his cheeks. Steve managed to get his tongue into Tony's mouth and the smaller man smiled at how nervous Steve was. He let Steve experiment with the new sensation and get used to it.

After a few minutes, Tony pulled away, leaving Steve breathless. Tony saw his cheeks flushed and breathing heavy. His eyes opened slowly as he saw more desperation in him. "How was that kiss?"

Steve didn't know what to say and awkwardly said, "Good."

Tony glanced down at Steve's crotch, seeing a hardening bulge growing in the blue tights. Steve noticed Tony's eyes and quickly hid himself, causing Tony to chuckle. "It's okay, Steve. It's something new."

Steve looked at him and smirked shyly. Tony grinned and kissed Steve's cheek.

"Tony, Steve," a feminine voice spoke over the intercom, "We found something."

* * *

Chapter isn't as exciting...and the next one may not be either. But I hope you will return!

Please review! I hope you liked it! There will be more to come! As long as I keep getting reviews/favs/alerts/follows/WHATEVER! more will be coming! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	6. Chapter 6

Story Title: The Right Partner

Rating: T... WILL BE M! Thus why it's already labeled.

Pairing(s): Tony/Steve, Thor/Loki (later)

Summary: A year after Loki's defeat, Tony wants to return to his home in Malibu to do some repairs. The Captain returns with him and they find themselves in a situation neither of them expected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~ 3

Thank you for your favorite:

**CherryBlossom1217**

**yusukekuramagirl**

**Lunatic's Lament**

**Perpetuallydazed**

**twizlerfish**

Thank you for you review:

**Carphanie**

**Lunatic's Lament**

**Fogs of Gray**

**DarkFlameTailz**

Thank you for the follow:

**Carphanie**

**yusukekuramagirl**

**Loveless-is-4ever**

**xchanierulzx**

**DarkFlameTailz**

**Fogs of Gray**

**Lunatic's Lament**

**Fleeting Rebellion**

**twizlerfish**

This chapter will really prove which characters I care about more. Some people don't even get a speaking role. Hope that doesn't hurt anyone's feelings...or feels...still not sure where 'Feels' came from. I get it! It just doesn't make to much since to me...anyway! Here's part 6!

* * *

Chapter 6

"This is were my Brother could have landed," Thor said as he raised from the large Celtic emblem in the sand. "This was wear I landed when Father punished my arrogance. Loki couldn't have gone far."

"But if Loki landed here," Clint added, "Then doesn't that mean this was your Father's doing?"

"Yes," Thor nodded. He began to look around the desert, trying to find any foot print or tracks. "If it is true, Loki is powerless and is mortal. He may not survive this wasteland of sand."

Tony examined the desert, also looking for any tacks through his shades. His eyes fell onto a cave in the distance that caused his head to start hurting. He raised a hand to his temple and winced in pain. A flood of memories hitting him all at once. He was reminded of his three month capture and his torture. He felt pain in his chest and brain.

Steve glanced over to see Tony starting to stagger, and quickly gripped his back and chest, hand resting on his ARC reactor. Tony swatted at Steve hand on his chest and caught his balance. "I'm fine," he lied, shaking off the memories. "Just a little hot for this jacket."

He shed his jacket, throwing it over his shoulder, and pointed out the cave. "Maybe we should check out that save and any nearby towns for him. This...symbol...doesn't seem to be that old so he couldn't have gotten far."

Thor looked at Tony, feeling encouragement wash over him. "Yes, let us make haste!"

"We'll go check out the town and any locals," Natasha spoke up, referring to Clint.

"Mr. Banner," Tony added, "Go with Thor to the cave. We'll check out out here to find any sort of clues or if he left anything behind. Whether it's clothes or maybe if he got something to eat."

The teams made their departure, Natasha and Clint leaving in two bikes that had come from the Jets. Banner was lifted by Thor who flew towards the cave. Tony and Steve watched them go their seperate ways and he sighed. "Well, guess we better start looking, huh?" Tony said looking at Steve.

Tony hurried inside their Jet and hit a release button, causing the carrier door to open Steve ran up the door and mounted his bike, rolling backwards as the bike roared to life. As he shifted gear, Tony had closed the carrier door and exited the Jet. The Captain parked in front of him, gesturing for Tony to get on. Tony smiled and  
did so.

He wrapped his arms around Steve's waist as they drove in circles through the desert, looking for any clues to finding Loki. Not much showed up as they searched the grounds. Steve kept his eyes on the ground, looking for anything. However, he was having trouble focusing with Tony leaning on his back and his arms wrapped around his waist. He blushed as he tried to stay focused on the mission.

* * *

Thor entered the cave cautiously, looking around for any sign of Loki. "Brother, are you in here?"

Thor's voice echoed throughout the dark cave. He wanted to hear a reply, no matter what the sound was. When there was no answer, he decided to head inside. Thor's boots clapped as he walked through the cave, desperate to find his brother. He prayed he was still healthy. Thor knew there was still good inside Loki and he knew his father saw in him as well. He hoped Odin had given Loki a second chance to redeem himself. But he also hoped the Loki was somewhere safe and still alive.

Thor continued to slowly march through the cave, trying to see in the dark for his brother. He knew it was a long shot to expect to find him in this cave but he knew it was worth a try. He heard want sounded like a moan and he called out, "Loki?"

"..or..?" a weak voice replied.

"Is that you, Brother?" Thor called again, heading towards the sound.

He rushed forward, not paying attention and hitting something hard on the ground, tripping and falling hard. He quickly sat up and saw a half naked, shaking figure next to him. It was pale and thin. Thor reached out a hand to touch the quivering figure and two bright green eyes looked at him in pain and desperation.

"Brother!" Thor shouted as his voice echoed loudly throughout the cave.

He knelt over Loki, seeing his shivering form. The only visible clothing he could see was a pair of ripped pants that looked more like shorts. They barely clung to his thin waist. Thor rolled him to his back, seeing his pale skin covering in gashes and bruises. His body had gotten so thin that most of his bones could clearly be seen. His stomach was sucked in and he looked as if he'd been starved.

"By the Allfather!" Thor plead as he felt disgusted by the crippling body. He lifted Loki's body, hearing him moan in pain. He cradled Loki in his arms, trying to get passed the horrific sight of Loki's body.'

"Thor," Loki tried to speak. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Loki," Thor answered, feeling his heart pound.

"I am so happy," Loki wheezed, "that you came!"

Thor brushed a strand on long black hair from his hallowed cheeks. "Do no speak, Brother. I will find you help!"

Loki smiled and spoke before fainting and falling limp in Thor's arms, "I am so happy."

* * *

The bike of Tony and Steve had been parked when Tony spotted something thick and green. He dug through the sand and pulled a long emerald green cape. "That looks like Loki's," Steve said as Tony stood and held the cape out in his hands.

The cape looked as if someone had held it up while another cut through it with a knife several times. There was blood stains, as well as some white looking stains. Tony looked at it with concern, wondering what really goes on in Asgard Prison.

"Seems like our little trickster may be out of tricks for now," Tony added, folding the cape up. The smaller man looked out at the cave again, seeing the cape was found as if it was heading that direction. Tony began to stare into the black cave, unable to pull his eyes from it. Steve saw Tony staring deep into the cave, like he was looking at something inside it.

Memories of his imprisonment filled his mind again and the pain in his head and chest returned. He gripped his head with both hands and dropped the cape. Arabic voices exploded into his head and he couldn't hear anything but the voices. He couldn't breathe and all he wanted to do was scream. He bent over, falling to his knees and starting to scream. "Shut up! Just shut up! I don't understand!"

He fell back onto the ground and Steve rushed to him, hovering over at him. Tony's back arched as he gripped his ARC reactor. He was acting as if someone was trying to take it out. All he could see was black figures speaking a language he couldn't understand and beat and torture his body. "NO! NO! Stop! STOP! STEVE!"

Steve grabbed Tony's face and tried to hold him still. "Tony! Tony look at me!"

Tony's eyes shot open as he tried to crawl away from Steve, as if he was a completely different person. Steve saw Tony's eyes weren't the same, like his pupils dilated and he wasn't seeing clearly. Steve held him but Tony continued to fight him. "Let go! Don't touch me! I want Steve! NO!"

Steve smacked Tony hard across the face and yelled, "Tony, snap out of it!"

Tony shut his eyes tight again, only to reopen them, his body calming down. He saw Steve above him and felt the pain on his face. He felt pain in his chest to see the freight in Steve's eyes. Tony looked at him and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight. "I want out of here! I want to get out of here!"

Steve held him back, stroking the brown hair, getting some sand out of it, "It's okay, Tony. I'm here." He pulled back and looked at Tony's tearing eyes. "I'm right here. I"m not going anywhere. We will go home? Okay?" He kissed Tony's forehead and hugged him tight again.

* * *

Another little gamer changer...not as big...I don't know. You guy's decide. I am actually very excited that Loki is in this story. That little trickster! After much thought, this story will be quiet exstensive and Loki will have a huge impact to the story. Please bare with me, the story will be a little slow with Thor/Loki. But I promise they will get their turn!

Please review! I hope you liked it! There will be more to come! As long as I keep getting reviews/favs/alerts/follows/WHATEVER! more will be coming! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	7. Chapter 7

Story Title: The Right Partner

Rating: T... WILL BE M! Thus why it's already labeled.

Pairing(s): Tony/Steve, Thor/Loki (later)

Summary: A year after Loki's defeat, Tony wants to return to his home in Malibu to do some repairs. The Captain returns with him and they find themselves in a situation neither of them expected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~ 3

Thank you for your favorite:

**CherryBlossom1217**

**yusukekuramagirl**

**Lunatic's Lament**

**Perpetuallydazed**

**twizlerfish**

Thank you for you review:

**Carphanie**

**Lunatic's Lament**

**Fogs of Gray**

**DarkFlameTailz**

Thank you for the follow:

**Carphanie**

**yusukekuramagirl**

**Loveless-is-4ever**

**xchanierulzx**

**DarkFlameTailz**

**Fogs of Gray**

**Lunatic's Lament**

**Fleeting Rebellion**

**twizlerfish**

Time for a little bonding between characters. I'm going to assume Steve doesn't know about Tony's past, (Iron man 1). So I'm gonna leave it at that! Please read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Back at SHIELD, Loki was put into the ICU while they tried to revive the dying God. Thor waited patiently along side Steve who was waiting for Tony as well. Though Tony knew what he had, Steve took him anyway in case something else had gone completely wrong in his brain. Steve looked at Thor who had his elbows on his knees and hands laced in front of his face. The Captain could tell Thor was worried. Even after what he had done a year ago, Thor was still in fear of losing his brother.

Steve placed a hand on Thor's shoulder, trying to give him some comfort. "You still trust him?" Steve asked the depressed Thor.

"Yes, I do," Thor replied, "Father had sent Loki here as punishment, removing him of his magic and made him mortal. Once he proves himself worthy, as I did, Loki's powers will return. But he must also prove he is good at heart. Father will not return Loki's power if he intends to use it for evil."

Steve trusted what he was told, not expecting Fury to believe a lick of it. He released the Demi-God's shoulder and ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't stop thinking of Tony calling out in pain. What could have happened to Tony to make him do that? He knew it had to have been a form of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He had seen some soldiers from the war with the same reaction to things he didn't understand. So his want to discover Tony's problem became top priority, while also comforting him in the process.

A nurse left the room Tony had been placed in and she came and greeted the casually dressed Steve. "Mr. Stark is doing much better and has requested to see you. He doesn't want to see anyone else at the moment though."

Steve nodded and stood. No one else was with him besides Thor who was to worried about Loki that Tony. Everyone else had gone to file a report on what had happened while investigating in New Mexico.

The nurse closed the door behind Steve as he noticed Tony sitting cross-legged on the hospital bed. He was wearing the usual gown since the admitted him. They'd only taken a few blood samples and a CATS Scan, but if Tony had another reaction, they'd have him ready to be sedated and back in bed. Tony looked up at Steve who had his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Hey, Tony," Steve said calmly, not moving from his place.

Tony motioned for the stool next to him, causing Steve to sit on it next to him. "I know you're wondering what happened back there."

"Yeah," Steve said with want in his eyes. "But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Tony shook his head. "No, I want to tell you. No one else knows about what really happened to me besides well...me."

Steve laid his hand on top of Tony's and said, "Don't tell me what you don't want to."

Tony nodded and looked down, taking in a deep breath. With a swallow he started, "A few years ago I was going on tour with some troops in Afghanistan, you know the war they talk about on TV." Steve nodded, still a little unsure. "At the time I was building weapons for the military and shipping them over seas to them. Well, some of my weapons got into the wrong hands and they attacked the caravan I was in, heading back to base. I realized they were using my weapons when they attacked. One in particular was a bomb. The bomb exploded and shards of metal entered my body. I blacked out and the next the I knew I was on a table with an older man slicing me open without and drugs or anything. By the time I was aware of what was going on, this," he motioned for his ARC reactor, "was in my chest. A different version and connected to a car battery. He said that it was an electromagnet to keep the metal from entering my heart and killing me."

Steve felt pain in his chest. "Tony," he started, "I didn't know. I always wondered what it was for."

"I didn't say I was finished," Tony smirked at the child like Captain, listening carefully. He blushed at his interruption and allowed Tony to continue. "The man who put this in my chest was the only one I could trust there. He was also my translator, since most of the people I was forced to deal with were Arabic. They demanded me to build a weapon called Jericho. It was a missile I had given to the military and they wanted multiple ones. I refused and they tortured me every time I said no. They nearly drown me and beat me. It was almost a daily thing at first until I had finally thought of how to escape."

Steve was amazed at Tony's story as he continued to explain how he built the reactor out of nothing, as well as his first Iron Man suit. "Let's just say I still have some nightmares about that place. The desert was just a little to much for me to handle I guess."

Steve's hand gripped Tony's. Tony looked at him and smiled. Steve smiled back and kissed Tony's forehead. He moved again, Tony expecting the next kiss to be on his lips, but instead it was somewhere else. Steve kissed Tony's chest, particularly the reactor. His hand slipped behind Tony's neck, pulling the string the held the gown to his body. The gown fell, revealing Tony's bare chest. Steve placed his hand on Tony's left pectoral and leaned back in, kissing the reactor again.

Tony watched Steve kiss his reactor. For some unknown reason, the sight was really turning him on. He raised a hand, lacing his fingers through Steve's blonde hair. He leaned back on the bed, resting on the headboard as Steve continued to kiss the light. Steve felt his cheeks get hot as he lost himself in kissing Tony's reactor. He let his tongue slip out and touch the reactor. He felt a little shock at the tip of his tongue and pulled away quickly.

Tony laughed as a little bit of Steve's tongue was tuck out. He put his finger to it, feel it a little bit numb. "Did it shock you?" Tony asked.

"I think it did," Steve replied, his finger still on his tongue at the weird sensation in his mouth.

Tony chuckled and pulled Steve to him by his hair. Steve looked at him as he got closer to Tony's face. Tony kissed Steve's tongue and Steve blushed again. "Feel better?" Tony asked smiling.

"I do now," Steve answered before kissing planting a kiss on Tony's lips.

* * *

Thor was allowed to see Loki just after Steve was allowed into Tony's room. He sat in horror as he saw his brother at his weakest. His body was very thin and pale. He looked like he hadn't eating in weeks and was having trouble breathing. This was not how he remembered his brother and this wasn't how he wanted to remember him. The nurse said Loki was very weak and that it would take a long time before he'd be completely recovered. The machines beeped next to him and Thor watched them closely. He had the nurse explain the machinery before she left so he knew while he was hooked up to so many machines and tubes. He had a mask over his face that fogged up with every breath as it fed him fresh oxygen.

Thor was happy Loki was alive but terrified he'd lose his brother. He held Loki's hand carefully, trying to keep from messing up the tubes going into his arm. He raised a hand and stroked the hair out of Loki's face, his palm resting on his cold cheek.

He examined his brother's face. Loki's hair had grown out longer than he remembered, and it wasn't combed back like it always was. He hated how pitiful Loki looked in this state. He wanted to scoop him up and restore all his energy.

"Brother," Thor said softly as he watch Loki breathe. "Please do not die. It will not be the same without you."

Thor couldn't hold back a tear as he laid his head on Loki's hand. He wanted to hear Loki say his name again and be filled with life. A voice made it's way into his head, scaring him at first. "Thor," the voice boomed in his head.

"Father?" Thor asked, looking around the room to see if his father was in the room with him.

"Yes, Son," Odin spoke again. "I'm speaking with you from inside your mind. I wish to speak of Loki."

Thor nodded and replied, "Yes, Loki. Please tell me what has happened to put my brother in such a horrible state."

"I know," Odin said, then explaining what happened. "After we put Loki into his prison cell, he received his punishment as it was needed. However, your brother stopped eating suddenly while my attention was away in other matters. I'm not sure what happened, but I approached him and he begged for his freedom. I am uncertain of what may have happened to Loki while in his cell, but I could see in his eyes that he would do anything to be free again. I banished him on Midgar with you until he could prove himself again and use his magic for the good of mankind. I trust you will take care of him, my Son."

"Yes, Father!" Thor spoke loudly, "I will tend to him until he is better. And I will guide him back onto the path of justice."

"I trust your words, Son," Odin replied as he vanished from his son's mind.

Thor held Loki's hand and said, "I will make you better, Loki. I promise."

A meek smile appeared on Loki's face as his eyes barely opened to see Thor above him. Thor saw his brother's smile and stroked his face. Loki's eyes closed again as he returned to his sleep. The smile remained on his face for a few moments longer and Thor said, "I will take your pain away."

* * *

I feel I did pretty good on this chapter, though I do feel I just repeated what everyone already knows. But anyway...moving the relationship on! It's gonna get juicy here soon! Could be a nice love scene...or maybe Tony has forgotten about someone? I'll leave that to you guys to figure out cuz.. I'M~NOT~ TELL~ING!

Please review! I hope you liked it! There will be more to come! As long as I keep getting reviews/favs/alerts/follows/WHATEVER! more will be coming! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	8. Chapter 8

Story Title: The Right Partner

Rating: T... WILL BE M! Thus why it's already labeled.

Pairing(s): Tony/Steve, Thor/Loki (later)

Summary: A year after Loki's defeat, Tony wants to return to his home in Malibu to do some repairs. The Captain returns with him and they find themselves in a situation neither of them expected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~ 3

Thank you for your favorite:

**CherryBlossom1217**

**yusukekuramagirl**

**Lunatic's Lament**

**Perpetuallydazed**

**twizlerfish**

Thank you for you review:

**Carphanie**

**Lunatic's Lament**

**Fogs of Gray**

**DarkFlameTailz**

Thank you for the follow:

**Carphanie**

**yusukekuramagirl**

**Loveless-is-4ever**

**xchanierulzx**

**DarkFlameTailz**

**Fogs of Gray**

**Lunatic's Lament**

**Fleeting Rebellion**

**twizlerfish**

Time for a real twist in plot. Remember my last comment at the end of chapter 7? Well, i'll let you read it for yourself...ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 8

Fury ordered the team to remain at Stark Tower until further notice since Loki was now in there hands. Thor was constantly watching Loki which gave Fury a piece of mind while they waited for the now-mortal to wake up.

Tony was down in his workshop, doing some touch up work on his ARC reactor, a temporary replacement in. He was happy he had Dummy and Butterfingers with him. A week away from his workshop to rebuild his home was brutal. He had so many things he wanted to do to his suit and build just because he could.

But since Steve was now a romantic interest he didn't want to give up on, he was going to do what he could to make sure he brought them closer. He kept thinking about how Steve tried to lick his reactor and how it shocked him. Tony secretly wanted Steve to do it again, so he was hard at work to make sure it wouldn't do it again.

"Mr. Stark," JARVIS spoke, scaring Tony.

"JARVIS! I almost forgot about you buddy!" Tony replied happily. "What'cha need?"

"Mr. Rogers wishes to see you," the computer replied.

"Let him in," Tony answered, returning to his new reactor he was hard at work at.

The door opened and the solider stepped inside cautiously, hoping that he wasn't disturbing Tony. He made his way across the room and stopped behind Tony, peeking at the reactor he was working on. Steve recognized what the machine was and quickly asked, "Is there something wrong with the one you already have?"

"No," Tony said, putting down his tools and lifting his goggles up and rest them on his head. "Just making some adjustments. I tend to do that from time to time."

"Adjustments?" Steve asked, curious about the strange technology.

Tony smirked as he pulled his shirt off and remove the temporary reactor. Steve looked at him like he'd just ripped his own heart out; almost quiet literally. Tony took his permanent one and replaced it back into his chest, getting another weird look from Steve. He hadn't turned it into place and grabbed Steve's hand. He placed it on the reactor and said, "Turn it 'til it clicks five times."

Steve cautiously turned the reactor until it made its final click. "So," Steve started, wiping his hand on his red plaid shirt, feeling a little sick. "What adjustments were made?"

"Oh," Tony replied with pride, "Made it last a little longer, using less power on the Vibranium, made it a little more comfortable, and a little more shock proof."

Steve's cheeks got hot as he looked at Tony with wide eyes. Tony chuckled at Steve's embarrassment. "Steve, I didn't do it to embarrass you," Tony added, "it does give a little jolt every now and again so I was doing for myself as well. But seeing how it made your tongue go numb, it made me want to fix it in case you wanted to do it again."

Steve smiled and continued to blush. A hand touched his hot face and he smiled at Tony. Tony smiled back and kissed Steve gently. Steve happily returned the kiss, hearing a high pitch whistle coming from behind him. He turned and looked quickly, seeing a large robot arm. It moved as if looking away and Tony laughed, "That's Dummy."

"Dummy?" Steve asked confused, a brow arched.

"Yeah," Tony nodded. He pointed to another corner and said, "And that's Butterfingers."

"Uh huh," Steve said a little baffled.

Tony chuckled at Steve and grabbed his chin, turning his head towards him. "You have so much to learn, Solider Boy," Tony said with smile.

Steve smiled back and kissed Tony passionately. It started as a sweet kiss, but Steve didn't want to let Tony go. They started to kiss harder and Tony's hands couldn't help but explore Steve's muscular body. Steve's hands were in Tony's hair and on his lower back, holding him close. Steve pulled his hands back and lifted Tony off the ground and sat him on Tony's workbench.

Their kiss got heated as Tony's tongue forced its way inside Steve's mouth. Steve's tongue fought back as they let their tongues dance in each others mouths. Tony slipped his hands into Steve's jacket and pushed it off onto the floor. Steve reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt, ripping it over his head. Tony's hands didn't skip a beat and found Steve's bare chest.

Their lips met again in a fiery heat. Their hands explored each other and Tony's arms wrapped around Steve's neck. Steve's hands fumbled with Tony's belt and pants, making quick work of the button and zipper. Tony released Steve's neck and leaned back on his hands. Steve leaned forward and started kissing at Tony's neck, receiving a delicious moan.

Steve grinned as he began suckling on his neck, leaving a bright red mark. He made his way down, kissing and licking at Tony's collar bone. He stopped at Tony's reactor and gave it a wide tongue lick. Tony shuttered at Steve doing that, not knowing why. Steve licked it over and over, putting Tony in a high he couldn't come down from. Steve traced his tongue up the reactor, up Tony's chest and up his neck. Tony tilted his head back as the Captain licked off his chin.

The two smiled at each other as the solider slipped his hands behind Tony's pant like and pulled on them, taking his pants completely off. He revealed red boxers with a tent inside them. Steve could only stare at Tony's arousal as the smaller man panted. Tony saw Steve's stare and leaned up, pushing Steve back. Tony fell to his knees, his face in front of Steve's own tent. He undid Steve's pants and pulled them down, pooling them around Steve's feet. The bulge in Steve's white boxer briefs was tantalizing and Tony gulped at the size.

He looked up at Steve who was panting heavily and nervous as hell. Tony stood up and their lips met again. "Steve, are you sure about this?" Tony panted kissing him again.

"Yes," Steve replied putting Tony back on the workbench. Steve hooked his hands into the hem of the boxers and was prepared to pull them down. However they weren't prepared for...

"Tony, I heard you got back and..."

Tony looked over Steve's shoulder who also looked behind him. A tiny, thin red headed girl stood in the door way in awe. Her eyes were wide and her mouth agape; obviously in shock. Tony dropped his head and realized the most important thing he'd forgotten to do.

"Hey...Pepper," Tony said reluctantly.

* * *

MWWAHAHAHA! I let you see my evil side! What will happen? What will Tony say? What will Steve say!? Cliff hanger until Tomorrow! or later tonight...depends on if you deserve it or now? ^-^...maybe if i get enough reviews?

Please review! I hope you liked it! There will be more to come! As long as I keep getting reviews/favs/alerts/follows/WHATEVER! more will be coming! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	9. Chapter 9

Story Title: The Right Partner

Rating: T... WILL BE M! Thus why it's already labeled.

Pairing(s): Tony/Steve, Thor/Loki (later)

Summary: A year after Loki's defeat, Tony wants to return to his home in Malibu to do some repairs. The Captain returns with him and they find themselves in a situation neither of them expected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~ 3

Thank you for your favorite:

**CherryBlossom1217**

**yusukekuramagirl**

**Lunatic's Lament**

**Perpetuallydazed**

**twizlerfish**

**MidKnight Moon**

**Taylor and Katrina**

**LightSun8**

**ximefujoshi**

Thank you for you review:

**Carphanie**

**Lunatic's Lament**

**Fogs of Gray**

**DarkFlameTailz**

Thank you for the follow:

**Carphanie**

**yusukekuramagirl**

**Loveless-is-4ever**

**xchanierulzx**

**DarkFlameTailz**

**Fogs of Gray**

**Lunatic's Lament**

**Fleeting Rebellion**

**twizlerfish**

**MidKnight Moon**

**ConfusionMakesTheWorld**

**Nani-1-9-5**

**RaitenKitsune**

**ximefujoshi**

**Lunar Dream**

**Pygmy Puff of Doom**

Alrighty people...I think I waited long enough to post Chapter 9...I had to do a lot and I mean A LOT of editing to this chapter. So we all know Pepper has walked in on Steve and Tony. Tony, having forgotten to tell Pepper about his new relationship. Things esculate and test the limits of Steve and Tony's relationship! I hope I do not disappoint!

* * *

Chapter 9

"Tony, what's going on here?" she asked, slowly stepping towards them, trying to take in the situation.

Steve looked at Tony with a bit of an angry look. "Yes, Tony," Steve said angrily. "What is going on?"

Tony looked between the two of them and pursed his lips. He made the proper hand gesture as he tried to lighten the situation. "Pepper, this is Steve Rogers. Steve, Pepper Potts."

She crossed her arms and looked at them. Tony could tell by the look in her eyes that nothing was going to change her thoughts at that moment. Her brows were down, showing her anger as she drummed her fingers on her arm.

Steve pulled away from Tony and pulled his pants back up. He was embarrassed that he was in nothing in his underwear in front of a woman, but he was so angry that he ignored his embarrassment. He grabbed his shirt off the floor, slipping it back on as he stepped away. "Pepper, was it?" Steve asked.

She gave him a smart look, nodding her head. "Yeah."

"Okay," Steve started, "First off, I apologize for our indecency. Secondly, if I had known there was anything between you two I would have never have come on to Tony. And Thirdly," Steve turned towards Tony and said, pointing a finger at him, "why the hell was I not told sooner!"

Tony slid off the workbench and pulled his pants back up. He sighed, trying to pull his thoughts together. "Alright," he started, trying to keep everyone calm, "a few weeks ago, me and Pepper had a discussion about our relationship. Pepper said she didn't want to be with me because of all the stress."

"Yeah," Pepper brought up, "but I didn't expect you to leave right after that!"

"I wanted to go work on my house!" Tony shot back.

Pepper then held her arm out towards Steve, stomping her foot, her eyes never leaving Tony. "But you take him with you?!"

"He asked if he could help me!"

"Help you do what?" She asked, "Fuck you in the ass so you can forget all about me?"

"No!" Tony yelled. He fell silent, running his hand down his face and then back up through his hair. He put a fist on his hip and tried to find the words to say. "It had nothing to do with sex!"

"Liar!" Steve yelled. "Until the other day, you spent the last week having sex with a different girl every night!" Pepper turned her attention to him, cocking her jaw. She looked back at Tony and glared at him.

Tony sighed again, "They had nothing to do with you, Pepper! Before we were together, I slept with women! You've walked in on me having sex with other women! What's the difference if I do it now?"

"Because we broke up and the next day you leave! Have sex with a different woman every night! Then I hear about you being in the hospital! When I finally see you, you're fucking a man! What do you think the fucking difference is!?"

"In my defense," Tony added, "I didn't expect 'this'," he referred to him and Steve, moving his hand back and forth between them, "to happen!"

Steve became over-whelmed with anger and looked to Pepper. "Ms. Potts, I apologize again. I can see that we both have been subject to the Stark Charm."

"Yes, I agree, Mr. Rogers," the woman replied.

"Hey," Tony started, "Jus..."

"No, Tony!" Pepper yelled at him. "No more talking!"

"But..."

"NO!"

She approached Tony, tears and hate in her eyes and anger in her heart. She raised her hand and smacked him square across the face. "I deserved that," Tony said nodding his head.

She stormed off, her heels clicking loudly as he made her way out of the workshop. Once got, Steve approached him and said, quiet angrily, "And '_this_'," imitating Tony's hand gesture, "is over!"

"And I deserve that."

Steve left without another word, abandoning Tony in his workshop. He walked over to the nearest wall and rammed his head into it. He knew what he had done. He'd just forgotten to tell anyone about it. He punched the wall hard, causing a hole to fall in its place. He hit it more and harder in the same spot. Tears swelled in his eyes, knowing what a good thing he had and now it was gone.

He slid down the wall, falling to his knees. He clenched his bleeding hand, believing head just broke his hand. He kept beating his head into the wall as he sobbed hard. Tears stained his cheeks as he felt his heart break into tiny pieces.

* * *

Steve found himself on top of Stark Tower, listening to the sounds of the streets late at night. Things had changed so much since he'd been frozen. He just didn't expect relationships to change so much. He did feel horrible for getting angry at Tony, but Tony shouldn't have done what he did to either Pepper or him. He desperately wanted to go back in time and tell Tony to clear things up and keep things from turning out like they did. He wanted to kiss Tony again and feel his warmth.

A tear fell from his eye as began to sob into his hands. He fell to the ground, leaning his back against the railing, crying into his hands. He wanted Tony back in his arms and tell him everything will be better. No matter how made he got, he couldn't help but want to hold him.

Suddenly, Steve heard a woman yelling. It sounded like Pepper. He wasted no time heading to where the scream had originated from.

* * *

It had been a few hours and Tony was still down in his workshop thinking about what happened. He was laying flat on his back on the workbench, his music blaring. He couldn't even hear himself think it was so loud. He knew what he should have done. He knew what he should do. The only problem was, he wanted to mend the problems but he didn't know how.

The least he could do was go and apologize. His chest hurt when he thought of what the out come would be. He was scared Steve would leave and never want to see him again. That hurt him more than thinking about losing Pepper. He didn't want to either of them, but he knew he didn't want to lose Steve.

He sat up and looked at his hand. He wrapped it up in Steve's red plaid jacket. He figured if he was going to lose Steve, may as well keep a souvenir. The jacket was blood stained and tightly wound around his broken hand.

"JARVIS," Tony spoke barely audible, "Where is Pepper and Steve."

"Ms. Potts in the bar room and Mr. Rogers has requested I keep his location secret from you sir," the AI replied.

"As expected," he said sitting up and turned his music off.

Tony made his way to the elevator and pressed a button, taking himself to the bar room. He stood in wait, wondering was to expect when he saw Pepper. Whatever it was, he probably deserved it.

The doors opened and he stepped out carefully, seeing Pepper drinking from a glass with an open bottle of whiskey next to her. He slowly made his way over to her, waiting for the bottle to fly across the room. When no move was made, he kept walking until he was behind the bar stool next to Pepper.

He sat on the stool. He grabbed one of the glasses from the other side of the bar. He sat it next to her and asked, "You mind?"

She looked at him and poured whiskey in it. They sat in silence as they both drank their whiskey. When they had their glasses refilled she spoke calmly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know it was going to happen," Tony added. "We just went back to the house to do some remodeling and things just... happened. I honestly didn't expect it."

"But what about in the workshop," she asked, looked at him stupidly.

"That I kinda expected," he gave with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes and he said, "Look, I know what I did and I know it was wrong. But I got a little over my head. I didn't see any of this coming. But I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Then what did you mean to do, Tony?" Pepper raised her voice.

"I don't know," Tony answered, taking another sip.

"You don't know," Pepper scoffed. She got down from her seat and tried to get away from him.

He chased after her, "Pepper, I don't know what's wrong with me! First I was in love with you, then you wanted to break things off because I was out saving the world. And now, you're upset because I was about to sleep with a guy. I know I'm messed up, but I realized what is more important to me than anything?"

"Yourself!?" she shouted, turning and facing him.

"Pepper I do care about you, but not in the way I thought I did," Tony said honestly. "I..."

"You what?" she asked. He didn't reply. "You what, Tony!?"

Tony looked at her and answered, "I love Steve."

Her eyes widened as they started to tear up. Her lip began to quiver as she started to break down. Tony went to her and held her shoulders. "Pepper," he started, "Pepper, look at me. I have nothing against you. I was upset about the break up. But something about Steve is different. Different than anyone else I've ever been with. It's not because he's a guy. It's just...I don't know. All I know is, in the time I was alone with him, I realized my feelings for him. I just let it blind me from who all I was hurting."

She cried into his shoulder and he hugged her. "Tony," she sobbed, "If you had just told me, I wouldn't feel like this!"

"You don't have to feel like anything, Pepper!" Tony replied, he pushed her back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're beautiful and you deserve better than me. You and Steve both deserve better than me. Even though it doesn't change the fact that I'm in love with Steve."

"Tony?" a deep voice from behind spoke. They both looked to see Steve standing there huffing as if he'd been running. He looked like he'd been crying. "What did you say?" a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

Tony gulped and faced him. "I love you, Steve."

Steve approached Tony quickly. Tony wasn't sure what Steve was going to do. So, he braced for impact.

Two large hands gripped Tony's shoulders and pulled him into a strong hug. Tony was shocked, actually expecting to get punched in the face. After a minute or two, Steve pulled away and looked up at Pepper. "Ms. Potts, I love Tony. But if you still want to be with him, you can have him. Just as long as he's happy."

Tony looked up at Steve with surprise in his eyes. He looked back at Pepper, not sure how she'd react. She smiled at him, wiping a tear from her eye. She found happiness in the two, seeing how much Steve wanted Tony's happiness. Plus, Steve could protect him much more than she could. Able to deal with the stress a lot easier than her.

She approached Tony and hugged him, "It's your choice, Tony."

Tony looked between them and said, "I'm sorry, Pepper. But I do care for you. You're like my sister." He brushed a stray hair out of her face, "Don't forget that."

The two hugged again and she said, "I better be heading home then."

Tony nodded and he escorted her to the elevator. After she was gone, Tony looked at Steve who was still behind him. Tony hugged him and Steve hugged him back. He looked up at the solider and asked, "Why?"

"Because I love you," Steve replied, giving him a chaste kiss. "I was mad, but the thought of losing you was to much for me to handle. I lost someone I loved once, but I can't lose you too."

"I love you too, Steve," Tony kissed him again. "You won't lose me. As long as you still love me, you'll never lose me."

* * *

So everything got resolved! See I'm not as evil as I seem to be! Sure I cockblocked Steve and Tony, caused them to fight and nearly lose his friends. But I saved the day! You know like superheroes? hehe...anyone, no? Ah well... I found it funny.

And for all you Thor/Loki fans, the next chapter will focus mainly on them and we'll get this story moving alone!

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next couple installments of the story! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	10. Chapter 10

Story Title: The Right Partner

Rating: T... WILL BE M! Thus why it's already labeled.

Pairing(s): Tony/Steve, Thor/Loki (later)

Summary: A year after Loki's defeat, Tony wants to return to his home in Malibu to do some repairs. The Captain returns with him and they find themselves in a situation neither of them expected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~

I decided to not post a bunch of names of people who've favorited/followed/reviewed my story. It was just taking up to much space for me and probably some of the readers. But here's the next chapter!

Thor/Loki Chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10

Thor rested his head on the bed next to Loki. He had fallen asleep once again in the week he'd been waiting for Loki to wake back up. He kept remembering seeing Loki's smile just before he fell into his coma. He didn't want to leave his brother's side, wanting to be the first person Loki saw. He only left when he needed a bathroom, but otherwise he ate his meals at Loki's bedside.

Loki began to stir in his sleep as his body finally came back to life. Green eyes forced themselves open, however it pained him to do so. He looked around, seeing he was in a strange white room. He saw the machines and tubes hooked to his body. He knew this was a Midgardian form of healing so he relaxed. He tried to sit up but wasn't having much luck, his body in to much pain.

He heard a moan coming from his hip and he looked to see a wave of blonde hair resting on his arm. He recognized the man immediately and weakly said, "Thor?"

There was no response. A smile crept on his face knowing that Thor was there next to him in his time of need. He raised a weak arm, resting his hand on top of Thor's head, running his fingers through his hair. Due to his ministrations, he received a moan.

Thor raised his head and looked at Loki with tired eyes. Once he realized Loki was awake, he was flooded with emotions of pure joy and happiness. "Brother!" Thor spoke happily, "You are awake!"

Loki only smiled in return. Thor quickly stood and went to the door, calling, "Fetch a doctor! My brother is awake!"

Loki then grimaced at Thor's action. He wanted to be next to his brother, not surrounded by people he didn't know, touching him and stabbing him with needles. And sure enough, a doctor and three nurses filled the room while Thor was escorted outside.

He tried to raise his hand and protested, "No. Thor..."

"I will be back, Brother," Thor promised before the door was closed.

Thor wanted to be there next to his brother, but the nurse told him that as soon as he woke up, he must call for someone. He knew Loki didn't like people he didn't knew, especially if they were going to be touching him. However, Thor was happy that Loki was better and now finally awake. He stood in the door way, watching him through the glass window smiling at his brother who was more concerned about the next think the nurses were going to touch or stab next.

After a few minutes, the nurses left and the doctor approached Thor. "It seems to me," the doctor said, closing the door behind him. "He's as healthy as a horse. The bad news is, he's still very weak and is going to need to stay here a little while longer and once he's able to walk on his own."

Thor nodded and replied, "I will help my brother anyway I can."

The doctor smiled and nodded once, adding, "You may go back inside."

Loki had been watching Thor through the glass once the nurses left, waiting for him to return. His bed had been raised some so he could sit up, making him more comfortable as he watched his brother speak with the doctor.

The door opened and Thor stepped inside, again closing the door. He sat next to Loki and scooted forwards. "How are you feeling, Brother?" he asked.

"Fine, I suppose," Loki replied, looking down at everything he was attached to.

Thor went to speak but couldn't find his words. He wanted to know what happened to Loki while he was in prison. He wanted to know what changed his father's mind about letting Loki free. He wanted to ask, but he was worried it may hurt Loki.

"Something wrong?" Loki asked, seeing Thor's open mouth, wanting to speak.

"I..." he started. He took in a breath, "I want to know what happened to you while in you were imprisoned."

Loki's eyes widened and his face paled. He looked away from him, almost to embarrassed to say. He screwed his eyes shut as the memories came back to him. He could still feel the pain, causing his body to ache all over. The cracks of whips and the clank of chains echoed in his ears as he covered them. The sounds of grunts and horrific screams invaded his ears. He remembered begging for mercy as he was tormented by both guards and other prisoners.

"Loki," Thor said quickly, raising his hands to Loki's, pulling them from his ears. "Brother!"

Loki looked at him with terrified eyes. The emeralds were filled with tears as he looking in to the bright sapphires before him. Thor held Loki's hands tight, trying to comfort him. Loki took in the comfort, calming down as he began a light sob. He wiped his eyes with one hand while the other was enjoying the warmth of Thor's large hands. He rest the hand on top of Thor's, taking in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," Thor apologized, looking away. "I should not have brought up such a painful experience."

"No," Loki cried, "It's okay. I just... I don't want to talk about it right now."

"And you never have to speak of it if you don't want to," Thor assured, determination in his eyes.

Loki saw the look in his eyes, his face stern and unchanging. Loki felt horrible for the things he had done in the past. He wanted to make up for what he had done, prove that he was changed. His experience in the prison had changed his life and he never wanted to go back there again. He felt more tears well in his eyes, this time of joy.

Thor raised a hand to Loki's face and wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Don't shed a tear for the past, Brother," Thor comforted. "Be joyous for the day you have."

Loki gave a weak chuckle and flashed a smile. "You always find a way to make me smile," Loki said as he placed a hand on top of Thor's which was still resting upon the latter's cheek. Thor flashed a tooth grin as the two brothers felt themselves reconnecting a burned bridge.

Loki carefully leaned forward, raising an arm. He slowly wrapped the arm around Thor's shoulders, trying to pull him towards. Thor took into the gesture and slid his hands around Loki's waist, hugging him. He cried into Thor's shoulder, the emotions building up inside him. He wanted to shed his body and mind and enter a new body. He wanted all of his past and fears ripped from his being and be reborn. He wanted someone to help him.

Thor pet Loki's hair, running his hand through Loki's black hair. The smaller fell into the sensation, having not felt any comforting touches since his imprisonment. His fingers tightened, pulling balls of fabric of Thor's shirt into his hands. He didn't want Thor to let him go. He wanted Thor to take his pain away. He wanted to become more than a hollow shell.

After a few minutes, he pushed Thor away, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry," he cried, "I am getting your clothes wet."

"I do not mind," Thor replied with concern. "I want to be here to comfort you and if crying on me helps you, you may do it as much as you like."

Loki had his head down, looking at his hands. Cuts and bruises underneath fresh bandages along with machine hook ups. He smiled, knowing that these wounds would heal over time, just like his pain. Without moving his head, he looked up at Thor who then grinned, seeing Loki's smile. Another tear fell down his cheek, this one of happiness.

Thor's hand found Loki's face, wiping the tear. Loki looked up at him seeing the love in Thor's eyes. "You are my brother, Loki," Thor spoke, "You will always be my brother. And I will always be there to help you."

Loki's smile got bigger. 'This man...my brother...he will save me from myself.'

* * *

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next couple installments of the story! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	11. Chapter 11

Story Title: The Right Partner

Rating: T... WILL BE M! Thus why it's already labeled.

Pairing(s): Tony/Steve, Thor/Loki (later)

Summary: A year after Loki's defeat, Tony wants to return to his home in Malibu to do some repairs. The Captain returns with him and they find themselves in a situation neither of them expected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~

Alright...this Chapter has been my favorite thus far! It is pretty lengthy, but I trust everyone well bare with the length to enjoy the hard work I've put into this puppy. This is a tiny, itty bitty song fic. You'll see at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11

A few weeks later, Tony was hiding away in his workshop, trying to mend the hole in the wall he made out of frustration. He didn't have a bad enough temper to hit when he was upset, it just made him feel better since he didn't want to walk to the gym to punch a punching bag. As he patched up the wall, he began thinking about how he patched things up with both Pepper and Steve. He smirked at the fact he told Steve he loved him.

Truth of the matter was, it just slipped out. He unconsciously said it considering he didn't know what else to say. But he was keeping his word. It wasn't to often his brain told him he loved someone, especially since they'd only been together for just a couple of days. Something about Steve made him shiver and made his knees weak. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach every time he thought of their time on his workbench. The time he almost took Steve's virginity.

"Wait a minute," Tony said to himself, dumbfounded. "His...virginity?"

Steve had told him the first person he kissed, he never saw again. He'd been frozen soon after. 70 years later, he's unfrozen and joins the Avengers. Tony fell against the wall as he slid down it. He was in a bit of a stage of shock. Sure he may have taken some virginity away from a few girls in his past, but Steve was different. Steve was special.

He didn't want to take that away from Steve unless he was absolutely sure. Though Steve said he was, but that could have just been the heat of the moment. Tony had to be sure that Steve really wanted to be with him. Tony had a feeling in his chest that if he and Steve sealed the deal, they were going to be together for a long time.

He sighed, banging the back of his head against the wall. He looked up at the ceiling and breathed heavily in, as well as out. He put his head back in place and noticed Steve standing outside the glass door. Tony smiled as Steve waved at him with a smile on his face.

"JARVIS," Tony said standing up, "Open the door for the Captain."

The door opened and Steve stepped inside. His grin got bigger at the large door closed behind him. Tony arched a brow and asked, "Why are you so happy?"

Steve approached him and said, "Well, why wouldn't I be?"

Tony was amazed that the smile on Steve's face wouldn't go away. He figured Steve wasn't told he was loved very much by people he loved. Tony saw him as a school girl after admitting his feelings to Steve. He thought it was kinda cute Steve was so happy.

"I guess I can't blame you," Tony said, turning and returning to finish up the patchwork on the wall. Steve followed behind him and ran his hand across the workbench they nearly fornicated on. He blushed at the thought of that day and gave another big smile.

Steve had been having trouble sleeping due to what had happened. The thought of touching Tony's skin and kissing his lips kept him up at night. He's been tempted to sneak into Tony's room late at night and at least kiss him. Thoughts of him and Tony making love filled his dreams, making it harder for Steve to get a good nights sleep. Sure he wanted to make love to Tony, but when he was stuck thinking about it all the time and through the night, it was starting to annoy him.

They hadn't got anywhere close to what had happened that night, just a few kisses now and again. Steve was getting frustrated and Tony was the only one who would be able to satisfy the urges the taunted Steve. There have been days were Steve wanted to slam Tony down and fuck him to oblivion, but the soldier knew better than give into his animal instincts.

He shook himself of the thought of trying to make love to Tony and directed his attention to Tony. He looked at where Tony was working and peeked around. "That doesn't look like a high tech machine."

Tony chuckled, "No, it's not."

"What happened?" Steve asked, not sure how the hole was made. Sure he'd been down there since the fight, but he never paid attention to the hole until now.

Tony sighed, not really wanting to answer. "I punched the wall the night I thought I lost you. Kinda how I got this." Tony waved his bandaged had in front of Steve, looking at him with a smirk.

"'Lost me?'" Steve asked, crossing his arms.

"Yea," Tony replied, painting over the now patched hole. "I couldn't bare the thought of losing you."

Steve could feel his pain, having felt the same after he stormed off. "I'm sorry for what I said," Steve replied, looking down at his feet.

"I deserved it," Tony said, "I honestly don't believe you should be standing beside me right now for what I did."

Steve released his arms and pulled Tony in for a hug. The white paint from the brush in Tony's hand crushed against Steve's red shirt, leaving a distinguished mark. Steve ignored it, just wanting to hold Tony who graciously held him back. Tony felt a tear drop on to his head and he looked up, seeing Steve crying.

He raised a hand to Steve's cheek, feeling the blonde lean into it. He wasn't sure what to say because he wasn't sure why Steve was even crying.

"What you did was wrong," Steve sobbed, "But I don't think I could go on being mad at you. I don't want to let go of you, Tony."

Tony smiled at him and pulled away. He raised a hand to Steve's neck and kissed him gently, "You deserve better than scum like me."

"I don't want better, Tony!" Steve nearly shouted, a sob starting. "I want you!"

Steve crushed their lips together and held Tony close. Tony's eyes were wide as the force of the kiss knocked him back a little. His hands fisted in what he could grab of Steve's hair and pulled him in closer. Steve's hands found Tony's lower and upper back, holding him close to him. Tony didn't want to let go of the man who wormed his way into his heart. The man that taught him that love can be found in anyone.

The frustration in Steve had built up for far to long and he was ready to give Tony everything. He shoved him against the wall, his tongue inside the others mouth. His arm rested above Tony's head as his other hand caressed Tony's side. Steve kissed him furiously, not wanting to let go of him. He knew what he wanted, what he needed.

He pushed away from Steve, both panting after the kiss. They stared at each other as they caught their breaths. Tony saw Steve's eyes filled with lust. He knew that look and was a little worried. He was all for having sex with Steve, having become comfortable with the idea. But the word 'virginity' kept popping into his head.

"Tony," Steve breathed seductively into Tony's ear, "I want you."

Tony gulped and asked, trying to avoid Steve's suggestion, "You've got me don't you?"

Steve looked at him, putting their foreheads together. "No, Tony," Steve stated. "I _want_ you!"

"Steve," Tony asked, trying to focus while Steve left open mouth kisses all over his neck, "Are you sure you're ready for that?" His eyes rolled back in his head and he fisted Steve's hair," I mean...you're..."

Steve sighed, closing his eyes, pulling away from Tony's neck, "I know what I am." A blush covered Steve's face. He looked at Tony desperately. "And I want to change that with you."

Tony gulped, actually feeling a little honored. He knew Steve had thought this through hard. He wanted to throw all his morals out the window and carry on, but he just didn't want to rush it. "Okay," Tony thought, looking down. An idea popped in his head and he continued, looking at Steve with a smirk, "We go out for dinner first."

Steve got a confused look on his face and replied, "What?"

"Dinner," Tony repeated. "Let's have a nice dinner like civilized adults and see where the night takes us."

"You mean, like a date?" Steve asked, curious and a little upset.

"Yes," Tony smiled, "Just like a date."

Steve sighed and nodded. "You're right," He squeezed his hands on Tony's waist lightly. Tony was right. They should take things a step at a time rather than getting right to it. "We should wait a little bit longer."

Tony put his hands on Steve's chest, their foreheads still pressed together. "Besides, last time we went to do something in here, we got walked in on."

Steve chuckled and replied, "Yeah. Don't want that."

Tony smirked and said, "Kinda made your balls hurt getting cock-blocked, huh?"

Steve looked at him like he just spoke a foreign language. Tony realized the look and burst out laughing. "You know that feeling where you feel like you about to have the best orgasm of your life and it is suddenly stopped. No more pleasure or touching. Nothing. Then your balls start to hurt."

Steve nodded, trying to understand Tony's explanation. He did recall an incident like that, but ended when someone walked into his bedroom that night.

Tony could tell Steve was still a little confused so he just decided to drop it. Steve's face was redder than a beat and he was afraid the solider would over heat if he continued. He placed his arms on Steve's shoulders and kissed him softly. Steve held him tight but easily let go when Tony pulled back.

"Go get cleaned up and dress however you want to and I'll take you out for a date," Tony said with a smile. "Okay?"

Steve smiled back and nodded. He kissed Tony again as they pulled apart and Steve left to go to get ready. "I'll meet you down in the living room at 8," Tony called out, getting a nod from Steve. Tony had to shake his head, ripping his eyes from Steve's ass as he walked away.

* * *

Steve stood in front of the full body mirror that was on the wall in his bedroom. He was standing completely naked, except for the white towel wrapped around his waist. He was examining his body, flexing his muscles and checking himself out. In the shower, he was afraid Tony wouldn't like something about his body, considering a tiny little scar on his chest. He was worried Tony would see something he didn't like and reject his body.

"Mr. Rogers," a voice spoke, scaring the living hell out of him.

"Yes, JARVIS," Steve replied, face hot and heart racing. He was still getting used to the computer that would tend to his every whim. Tony taught him how JARVIS worked, but Steve still didn't get it.

"Mr. Stark wishes to know when you'll be ready," JARVIS said in his simple tone.

Steve rushed to his closet, pulling his best suit out, "I'll be out in just a minute."

"Mr. Stark doesn't mean to rush you," JARIVS replied. "He just wanted to know if something had gone wrong."

Steve looked around him confused, not sure how to look at the computer. 'Gone wrong?' Steve thought. He guessed that Tony was nervous or he was just taking to long. Then the thought about how he'd seen men take flowers to their dates before going out on the town. 'Maybe I should get him something before we leave. Like a real date.'

"JARVIS," Steve called.

"Yes, Mr. Rogers," the computer replied at attendance.

"Where is the nearest flower shop?"

"Down West Main," JARVIS answered, "About 10 minutes away."

Steve dress quickly, slipping on a white t-shirt, and then a brown dress shirt. He put on his white boxer briefs and then brown suit pants. After tucking his shirt in, he slipped on his brown jacket and buttoned it up. He situated the belt around his waist and grabbed his beige tie. He tied it on and tucked it into his jacket.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He made sure all his buttons and pins were shining there best. He felt that his military suit was appropriate, considering Tony always took him to formal places. He combed his hair like he always did and made sure his face was properly shaved.

Steve hurried to the bedroom, putting on his socks and shoes, making sure there were polished. After becoming completely satisfied with his dress, he then asked JARVIS, "Can you tell Tony I'll meet him outside? I'm going to run out for a gift for Tony. Please don't tell him, okay?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Rogers," JARVIS replied. "May I suggest taking the stairway? You will be able to sneak out without Mr. Stark noticing you."

* * *

JARVIS had told Tony what time Steve had told him to meet him. Tony, dressed in a black suit, white dress shirt, and a black bow tie, paced outside, waiting for Steve to arrive. He continued to eye his watch, the reservation at 8:30. It was about a twenty five minutes to get through town. He always arrived earlier than the reservations were set for anyway.

It was five till 8 and he was worried that Steve was getting cold feet about them going out together. They hadn't really made their relationship public yet, except for Pepper who stumbled upon them. He was starting to think Steve didn't want to become public. He paced again and thought to himself, checking his watch a tenth time, "Where are you, Steve?"

* * *

Steve found the flower shop JARVIS told him about and the stands were full of flowers that he couldn't choose. He found himself purchasing a dozen roses, five orchids, and a daisy he mistakenly picked up. But by the time on his watch, he didn't have time to go back and fix his mistake.

He paid the florist and had the flowers wrapped in white paper tied with a red ribbon. He held the bouquet close as he started to run through the streets. He dodged people and a couple baby carriages, trying to get back to the Tower before he ran out of time. Little did he realize Steve realize, he was losing some of his flowers.

The bouquet kept heading mailboxes and some street lights. While we was running, petals were being ripped off as the wind caught them. He finally made it to the Tower, huffing heavily. Tony was standing outside like JARVIS had told him. He looked over to see Steve panting.

"Steve? What are you doing?" Tony asked, walking towards him.

"I got..." he panted, catching his breath. "I got you some flowers. You know, for a proper date."

Tony actually felt himself blush a little as Steve held out the bouquet. His face became confused as he looked at the bare stems. "Uh, Steve," Tony said, pointing at the bouquet.

Steve looked at it and felt his heart drop to his stomach. "Oh no!" Steve said disappointed. "I had roses and orchids. Why are they all gone!?"

Steve let his arms fall as he fell back against the wall of the Tower. The bouquet hung lazily in his hand. Tony eyed the bouquet and saw a flick of yellow. Tony reached for the bouquet and took it from Steve. Steve watched Tony take it. He went to protest but Tony started to dig through the stems. Steve couldn't figure out what he was doing until Tony pulled out a lone Daisy.

"No, Tony," Steve said, trying to take it. "I didn't mean to get that one."

Tony pulled his hand away, keeping the Daisy out of Steve reach. He put the flower inside his suit pocket. He smiled up at Steve and said, "I like Daisies."

Steve blushed and smiled. Tony chuckled back, "Thank you, Steve. It's beautiful."

* * *

Tony pulled up at the restaurant, passing people dressed very formally. Steve watched as couples walked across hand in hand. He sighed watching them, wanting to hold Tony's hand as they walked in. Tony looked over at Steve, noticing his stare. "Don't worry, Steve," Tony said, placing a hand on his leg. "We won't do anything if you don't want to. Become public I mean."

"I'm not worried about that," Steve replied, "I'm worried about your reputation if people found out about us. What would people think?"

Tony took Steve's words in. He didn't really care what people thought about him. He was one of the richest men in the world and he is part of a elite team designed to save the world when they were needed. He could handle people making fun of him for being with a man. He was happy with Steve and he really didn't care who knew.

They exited the car, Tony handing his keys to a valet. Both men entered the restaurant and the host recognized Tony immediately. He directed them through the dining room to their table. Steve became a little self-conscious they walked through the crowd of people. Tony Stark having diner with a man? Steve did his best to try and ignore the stares they were getting like Tony was doing.

Steve had taken in the surrounding as they were set down. The lighting was dim, giving the restaurant a romantic feel. All the tables and a lit candle as a centerpiece. Steve noticed most of the people in the restaurant were couples, not one being same sex. Steve felt a little more self-conscious as some people gave him dirty looks. He smirked them off and turned to Tony.

They sat at a two person table and were handed menus. Steve attempted to read the menu but he couldn't read anything. Most of the items were in a different language. Tony saw Steve's face and smiled. "Steve," Tony spoke, "I'll order something for you."

"Will I be able to stomach it?" Steve joked, smiling.

Tony chuckled, "Well, if not we'll pick you up a burger."

Steve continued his smile, seeing how sweet Tony was being towards him. He was amazed how comfortable Tony was, being seen with a man rather than a woman or two. He was happy he was with Tony, having gone out on a date, having dinner. Steve spotted the flower in Tony's pocket and felt his heart warm with happiness.

A waiter approached them, offering them champagne. Tony looked at Steve, wondering if he wanted to have some. Steve shook his head. "No thank you," Tony smiled, waving him off.

"I'm sorry, Tony," Steve said, dropping his head.

Tony gave a soft laugh, "It's okay. Not really a champagne guy myself."

When the waiter returned, he took their order. Well, Tony's order since he ordered for the both of them. They waited and when the man returned with their food, Steve was a little skeptical. He looked at the food like it was still alive. After the waiter left them again, Steve probed the food with his fork. "Uh, Tony."

Tony began to laugh and said, "Don't worry, here," he handed him the basket of bread sticks, "just eat these."

Steve took to the bread sticks, and ate them slowly, afraid he'd look like a slob. He hadn't eaten much all day and he was really hungry.

Steve spotted a dance floor and a band playing romantic themed music. He spotted a younger gentleman, holding out his hand to a beautiful young lady. He noticed her embarrassment and she took his hand. He escorted her onto the dance floor as they started dancing. He sighed, wanting to dance, but knowing Tony would be a little skeptical about dancing with a man in public.

Tony noticed Steve's huff and looked in the direction he had been looking, seeing the young couple dancing, along with a few others. He could tell Steve wanted to be out there too, dancing to the music with his partner. Tony was worried the press would humiliate Steve, but he took in a deep breath and stood up.

Steve watched him, his mouth starting to open to speak. Tony stood in front of Steve, his hand extended out to the blonde. Steve was in shock as Tony held his hand out with a loving smile on his face. "Steve," Tony said at a moderate tone, gaining a few looks. "Would you honor me with a dance?"

Steve smiled, trying to contain a laugh, "Tony." He looked around at the other people and lowered his voice, "Are you sure about dancing in front of all these people?"

"People? What people?" Tony smiled at Steve, encouraging him.

Steve blushed and took Tony's hand. He stood up as Tony pulled his out to the dance floor by his hand. Everyone was watching them, some leaning to their friends and whispering. Steve took in a deep breath as Tony turned around and faced him. He put one of Steve's hands on his waist while putting his own on Steve's shoulder. In his other hand he raised Steve's up, readying himself to dance.

The band began to play as everyone had their eyes on them. As the music began Steve felt his heart race.

"Tony," Steve whispered, "I can't dance."

Tony smiled and said, "Watch my feet and do as I do, okay?"

Steve nodded and Tony began to lead him with the was nice and slow, a good pace for teaching Steve how to dance.

"_Heart beats fast_

_colors and promises_

_how to be brave_

_how can I love when I'm afraid_

_to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_all of my doubt_

_suddenly goes away somehow_

_one step closer._"

Steve eventually got the hang of it as the two danced across the floor. Everyone in the room was watching them and making comments, but as Steve stared into Tony's hypnotizing eyes, they were the only ones in the room.

"_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you got a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_"

"You look handsome," Tony said, looking at Steve's suit.

Steve blushed and smiled, "You too."

"_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will brave_

_I will not let anything_

_take away_

_what's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_every hour has come to this_

_One step closer._"

Steve felt the music dance around them, encircling them and making them the only ones. It was like they were in a dark room, a spotlight only on them as they danced. Steve couldn't remove his eyes from the man he dance with. His smile was kind and his eyes loving. Steve didn't want to lose what he had gotten. He didn't want to lose Tony.

"_I have died everyday, Waiting for you,_

_Darling, don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more,_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you,_

_Time has brought your heart to me,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._"

Tony had never felt so close to someone like Steve. He held the taller man close to him, not wanting to let go. He knew in his head that this was the person he wanted to be with. To hold and love. He rested his head on Steve's chest as Steve held him tighter, continuing to dance.

"_One step closer,_

_One step closer,_

_I have died everyday, Waiting for you,_

_Darling, don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more,_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you,_

_Time has brought your heart to me,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more."_

As the song faded to a close, Tony pulled back from Steve looking into his eyes. He was ready.

"You know," Tony started, "I've been thinking. I think we should make ourselves public."

"Well," Steve replied, "I think this is a good start."

"No," Tony said, his toothy grin becoming a little mischievous. "I think this is."

Tony raised his hand from Steve's shoulder and placed on the back of the soldier's head. He pulled the blonde forward, planting a kiss on his lips. Steve's eyes widened at the kiss, worried about the gasps he just heard. Tony wouldn't let him go and Steve finally melted into the kiss. He separated their hands and put it on Tony's jaw, caressing his face as he deepened this kiss. Both the men noticed lights flashing around them, Tony knowing this will be all over the news and tabloids. This thought only made him kiss Steve harder.

They pulled away from each other, hearing a few people whistle and clap at them. Tony smiled at Steve and asked, "You sure?"

"Yes," Steve replied before kissing him again.

Inside his head, Steve was the happiest person in the world. He remembered what he had told Peggy just before he became the man he was today. He was waiting for the right partner.

He had found his partner.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! If I get enough reviews, I will post the next chapter, the M Chapter. So happy! I don't post on Sundays. I spend time with my husband on Sundays since he works 6 days a week. So unless you want to wait till Monday to read the chapter I'm sure everyone's been looking forward to, I'd be getting to reviewing! I love you guys!

BTW! if you want to hear the song...just go to youtube and type in "tony steve a thousand years". i didn't make the video or anything...just found it and liked the song with the pairing.

I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next couple installments of the story! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	12. Chapter 12

Story Title: The Right Partner

Rating: M!

Pairing(s): Tony/Steve, Thor/Loki (later)

Summary: A year after Loki's defeat, Tony wants to return to his home in Malibu to do some repairs. The Captain returns with him and they find themselves in a situation neither of them expected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~

AT LAST! The long awaited M Chapter! The chapter where Steve and Tony finally get down to business! I won't keep you!

* * *

Chapter 12

The elevator dinged and as the doors opened, two extremely horny men stumbled into the room. Steve was carrying Tony, hands on his ass. Tony had his arms around Steve's neck and legs around his waist. Their mouths were connected and tongues fighting each other. Steve did his best to find his bedroom door. He accidentally slammed Tony into his door, getting a grunt from Tony but it was ignored.

Tony's hand fumbled for the doorknob, turning it as they stumbled inside. Steve kicked the door closed and dropped Tony onto his bed. Tony's hands grasped the belt around Steve's waist. Once the belt was undone, Steve undid all the buttons and stripped the jacket off.

Tony went to take his own jacket off, ripping his tie from his neck and working at Steve's pants. Steve managed to get his shirt unbuttoned and Tony's hands slipped it off. The tie was torn off and Tony clawed at Steve's white shirt, nearly tearing it apart. Once off, Steve's hands hooked between Tony's shirt, ripping it apart, buttons flying across the room.

Tony let Steve push the shirt off and throw it on the floor. Steve pushed Tony onto the bed, their lips pressed together. They kissed with open mouth kisses, their hands exploring each other. Steve crawled on top of Tony, kissing and straddling him. Tony's hands stroked Steve's back as their tongues fought another battle.

Steve's hand snaked down Tony's chest, sliding over the ARC reactor, down his abs, leaving his hand groping Tony's bulge. Tony moaned at Steve's hand playing with his hardening organ. Tony slipped his hands down Steve's back, grabbing his ass and groping hard.

Steve pulled away from the kiss and climbed off Tony. His hands undid Tony's pants and once finished, he pulls his pants and boxers off. He was ready to see everything Tony's body had to hold. He threw the pants and boxers across the room and looked at Tony's naked body. Tony lay there, breathing heavily as Steve stared at his body. He found himself staring at the erection proudly announcing its presence.

Tony chuckled and said, "You don't gotta stare!"

Steve blushed and jumped on top of the naked man. Tony's hands tangled in Steve's hair, pulling him in for another powerful kiss. Steve ran his fingers down Tony's body, feeling all the dips and curves the smaller body had to offer. Tony raised his legs, feet managing to hook into Steve's pants, pushing them down. Steve kicked them the rest of the way off as he started kissing Tony's neck.

Wet, open mouth kisses were planted on any piece of skin his mouth touched. Tony moaned loudly when a hot tongue swiped across his throat, like Steve was going to bite it. Steve drifted down farther with his tongue, Tony watching him as the solider hovered over his reactor. Steve licked at the ARC reactor cautiously, afraid he'd get shocked again. When he didn't receive a shock, he licked as much as he could. Over the top and around the edges over Tony's scared flesh.

Tony arched his back in to the pleasure he was receiving from Steve's tongue, not quiet sure why he was being turned on so much by him licking his reactor. Maybe because it was Steve showing he cared, or maybe he was just a little kinky. He didn't know and frankly, he didn't really care.

Tony moaned and breathed hotly as Steve licked him. Steve's hands held Tony's back, keeping him in the arch. He looked over and latched onto a perked up nipple, giving it it's much deserved attention. Tony hadn't expected it and moaned louder. Steve's free hand found the other nipple, giving it equal love by pinching and twisting it. Tony squirmed at the sensations Steve was giving him.

Steve pulled away from Tony and started kissing down his body. He buried his nose in Tony's stomach as he kissed and licked at his abs. He started sucking at his stomach, leaving a nice red mark. Tony raised up to see the mark and Steve smiled up at him. Tony smiled back and pulled Steve back up to him, kissing him deeply.

The smaller body managed to flip them over so Tony was on top. He straddled Steve's hips and sat comfortably on his lap. Steve ran his hands up and down Tony's sides, loving the warmth his body radiated. Tony felt goosebumps raise on his skin as Steve touched it. Steve placed his fingers on the reactor and traced him down, over his abs to his erection.

Steve gulped, reluctant to touch it. He felt weird being with a man, but he felt more comfortable than he would with anyone else. The two stared at each other as Steve decided whether he wanted to touch him or not. Tony could read his mind, seeing the fear and confusion in his face. Tony smiled and said, "It's okay. I know it's weird."

Steve took the words in and said, "I want this."

He took hold of Tony's erection and slowly pumped it. He didn't know what he was doing, but he hoped he was doing good. Tony found humor in Steve's shyness and pulled on Steve's arm, forcing him to sit up. He kissed Steve as his arms rested on Steve's shoulders, lacing behind his head. Steve closed his eyes and fell into the kiss, wrapping an arm around Tony's waist as he continued to pull on the hard organ.

His heart was pounding and his body shaking in fear. Not only was it his first gay experience, but it would be his first time having sex. Tony reached a hand down, placing it over Steve's and gave him a little encouragement. He pulled Steve's hand, giving him a pace to go at. The soldier was happy Tony was showing him what he wanted and gladly did as he was shown.

He tightened his grip when he heard Tony start to moan and buck his hips. Tony ground his body down, giving pleasure to the constricted erection begging for freedom. The hand around Tony's waist gripped his hip and pushed down as Steve thrust his hips up into Tony's ass. They both moaned and groaned at each other, enjoying the others ministrations.

Suddenly, Steve felt his body react to the grinding. A tight coil in his stomach and a clench in his balls forced him to let go. A wave of pleasure shot throughout his body as he shoved hard against Tony's ass. Tony felt his ass get wet and he suddenly realized what had just happened.

He looked down at Steve who had become completely embarrassed and looked away. "I'm sorry," Steve apologized. "I didn't mean to."

"Steve," Tony said, using his hand to force Steve to look at him. "Don't act like that's never happened to me. It's your first time. Trust me, that won't be your last tonight."

Steve blushed and Tony kissed him rough again. He shoved Steve into the bed and kiss his neck. He kissed down his body, giving some attention to Steve's nipples. He trailed down until he came face to face with Steve's erection, still hard as a rock. He pulled the briefs down and a large member sprang to life. Tony pulled the briefs off Steve's feet and gulped at the size of the erection. He became a little intimidated at it's length and girth. It stared at him, solid and dripping with cum.

Tony took a deep breath in and released it quietly. He leaned forward and Steve's eyes shot wide open. His body started to tremble at the pleasure he was receiving, having never felt anything like it before. Tony had taken as much of Steve in his mouth as he could, carefully bobbing his head. He was kicking himself mentally, having never wanted to do this in his life. But Steve seemed like he deserved it so he gave it to him.

He continued to suck on the large member, lapping his tongue around the bed and sucking gently. He'd pull it out of his mouth with a pop and lick up the shaft from the base. His tongue was flat and wide as he came back up from the sandy blonde curls. He licked his tongue off the tip or his head and dove back in to fill his mouth.

Steve moaned and shivered at the feeling. The wet heat of Tony's mouth was almost to much to bare. His hand found Tony's head as he held it, almost forcing Tony's movements. As the smaller man made his final movements, he shoved his head down, attempting to deepthroat the Captain. This was to much for Steve to handle and it sent him over the edge. His hand tightened in Tony's hair and he yanked his head back. Shots of little white ribbons erupted from Steve's penis, landing on Tony's face and chest.

Tony was coughing, trying to catch his breath. The deepthroat had gagged him and his breath escaped him. Steve had sat up trying to make sure Tony was okay. "Tony!"

"I'm alright," Tony chuckled. "I just didn't expect it."

Steve blushed and looked away. Tony managed to get Steve's attention back by taking a finger and scooping up his cum. He licked it up with a sexy smile, Steve feeling his erection once again spring to life.

Once all the cum was off his body, Tony crawled back on top of Steve. They met in a heated kiss, tongues battling each other. Tony's body had finally come to it's peak and he was ready for Steve to love him. Steve rubbed Tony's back as their body's melded together.

"Steve," Tony panted in between kisses, "I think I'm ready."

Steve looked back at Tony who was smiling at him. "Me too, Tony."

Steve carefully flipped them over, kissing Tony gently. They both were tense, having not the slightest clue of how it would turn out. Tony felt his legs get raised and spread. Steve positioned himself to push and Tony quickly stopped. "Woah! Hold on there cowboy!"

"What? What's wrong?" Steve asked quickly.

"You can't just stick it in and expect a pleasant experience," Tony answered.

Steve thought and asked, "Then, what do I do?"

"You lube up," Tony replied.

"Lube?" Steve looked at him funny, not understanding.

Tony was about to head back to the nightstand, but realized this was Steve's room. There was no lube in here. Tony sat up on his elbows and thought. After a moment, he looked up at Steve. Steve looked back questioning Tony's thoughts.

Tony reached for Steve's hand and slid three of his fingers into his mouth. He sucked and licked on them, turning Steve on more. Once they were dripping, Steve got the idea of what he was supposed to do next. He held Tony's legs apart and pressed on finger to the tight ring of muscles. He rubbed it gently, feeling a little awkward.

He felt Tony loosen up and the finger slipped in. He pulled it in and out, coating his insides so he could make Tony's experience a pleasant one. Tony moaned at the movement of Steve's finger, feeling better than he expected. Steve eventually stuck in a second, getting an uncomfortable grunt from Tony. He moved his hand slowly, running his leg with his free hand to calm him.

Tony felt a third enter and was having trouble getting comfortable. Steve took his time, knowing Tony wasn't relaxed. He pulled them in and out slowly, sliding against the spit. The saliva had dried up and Tony's skin began to drag against his fingers. Tony started protesting, pain starting to tear through him. "Steve, stop," Tony grunted, "It's hurting."

"I know, Tony," he replied, "But I'm gonna make it better."

Tony trusted Steve and laid back down. Steve thought quickly and gathered spit in his mouth. He spit it onto his fingers that were still invading Tony's body. He pulled them, hearing painful moans from Tony. He couldn't stand the sounds and carefully pulled the fingers out. Tony's body coiled back up and he felt weird.

Steve had made a decision but wasn't sure about going through with it. The night had gotten weird enough but, he held back his negativity. This was for Tony and his pleasure.

Steve held Tony's ass open and stuck his tongue to the hole. He heard Tony gasp and try to push Steve's head away. Steve held strong and lapped at the tight ring. Tony had given up the fight after some time and his protested became pleasure filled moans. His body took to Steve's tongue probing and licking at him.

Tony's body opened up to Steve who then quickly replaced his tongue with fingers, getting moans from Tony. He smiled and raised back up. Once he got a third in and didn't hear anything but sweet moans, he readied himself. Tony looked at him panting heavily in pleasure. He saw Steve getting ready and he held himself open for him.

Tony couldn't believe how he was acting. He felt like a bitch in heat, opening his body to Steve, waiting for him to fuck him.

Steve pressed against Tony's open hole and slipped in. He got his head in without a fight. Tony tried to keep relaxed as much as he could but Steve's girth was a little intimidating. Steve inched his way inside, stopping and waiting whenever Tony winced in pain. This went on for about ten minutes before Steve was completely engulfed in Tony's heat.

Steve kissed Tony's chest and said, "I'm waiting for you."

Tony pet Steve's hair and replied, "I'm ready."

Steve raised up and looked at him, seeing Tony's eyes for security. He nodded and held Tony's legs in his arms at his sides. Very slowly he pulled back, Tony moaning. He pushed back in, leading to a wince. Steve went to stop and Tony said, "No, keep going."

Steve obeyed and pulled back again. Over time, the pain began to fade and Tony told Steve to speed up. Steve obliged and quickened his pace. With each thrust inside the tight heat, Steve felt himself lose all his senses. This was where he wanted to be. Him looking down at Tony's pleasure filled face and body. He wanted to be in this moment, giving Tony all the love he could handle.

Tony's body became mostly used to the intrusion and Steve had started going harder. Tony moaned in pleasure as his body was being thrust into the bed. Steve fell over, hands on both sides of Tony's head. Steve moaned along with him, unable to hold back the feelings over-whelming his body.

Tony stopped him and said, "Wait."

"What is it?" Steve asked worried.

"Do it," he panted, "Like this."

Tony managed to push Steve far back enough so he could turn around and prop himself up on his hands and knees, Steve never leaving the inside of his body. Steve grabbed onto Tony's hips, becoming turned on by Tony's position. Tony looked back at him seductively, waiting for Steve to continue where he left off.

Steve bent over and kissed Tony's back before starting up again. He carefully made his movements, Tony moaning in pleasure. Steve smiled, happy Tony wasn't hurting. He pushed all the way in, feeling him to the hilt. Tony moaned at the feeling and begged, "More!"

Steve felt his face flush as he gladly complied. The grip on Tony's hips grew tighter as he started to pound into the tight body. Tony's insides clenched around Steve's organ and sent pleasure through his body. He wasn't ready to finish yet, he wanted to finish with Tony. He pulled the hips towards him as his thrusts increased in speed and force.

He managed to find the sweet spot inside Tony that made him start shouting. "AH! Oh God, Steve!"

Steve smirked and kept hitting the same spot. He loved the sensation of the body tightening around him and begging for more. He kept thrusting, not wanting to stop. Their bodies were hot, sweaty and slapping each other in a pleasure that only they understood. Tony threw his head back as his body was pounded into by his lover. He moaned and begged for Steve to not stop.

Tony rested his front down so he could start pumping his erection with Steve's thrusts. He panted heavily into the bed and moaned Steve's name over and over. Steve felt his body become spastic and he knew he was close to finishing. "Tony..." Steve panted, not stopping his body, "I'm about to finish."

"Me too, Steve," Tony replied, pulling hard on himself.

Steve's arms slid under Tony's chest, pulling him up onto his knees. He held him up as he thrust upwards and into his lovers body. Tony jerked himself and rest his head back on Steve's shoulder. Steve kissed Tony's neck, leaving another red mark. He then started to lick the spot he left behind, Tony moaning in response.

"Steve," Tony moaned, "I'm...I'm cumming!"

Tony reached his arm back, gripping Steve's head as he tried to hold himself up. With a few more thrusts, Tony's body became filled with pleasure. His erection shot out hot strings of cum all over the bed as Steve followed suit. He filled Tony's body with his semen, the body wrapped tight around him.

They both collapsed under their own weight, Steve landing on top of Tony. Steve pulled out of Tony and rolled on to his back, both breathing heavily. Tony rest his head so he could face Steve. They looked at each other, waiting to catch their breaths.

"That," Tony got out, "Was Weird."

Steve nodded. "Yeah," he replied, "But it was still amazing."

Tony smirked and pushed himself up. Steve followed behind him as they went to rest on the bed properly. Tony rested on the pillow and Steve pulled a sheet over them. He laid his arm across Tony's chest, his hand brushing the smallers face.

"I love you, Tony," Steve said smiling.

Tony looked at him and smiled back, "I love you too, Steve."

Steve kissed Tony's forehead before sleep over came them.

* * *

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next couple installments of the story! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	13. Chapter 13

Story Title: The Right Partner

Rating: M!

Pairing(s): Tony/Steve, Thor/Loki (later)

Summary: A year after Loki's defeat, Tony wants to return to his home in Malibu to do some repairs. The Captain returns with him and they find themselves in a situation neither of them expected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~

This will be a chapter you may wanna skip...depends on your feelings about prison rape...lolz... I hurt Loki and I feel horrible, but it'll be worth it! So a little Loki torture in this one...nothing too graphic but still a little sad for me... skip if you want...won't really hurt the story to much.

* * *

Chapter 13

"No! No, stop! Don't touch me!" Loki shouted as he tried to run away.

He slipped on a puddle of his own vomit and slammed onto the cold, stone ground. A large hand grabbed his ankle and drug him roughly across the floor. His arms were stretched out in front of him, his nails snapping and cracking as he tried to find some grip. He wanted to get away from who had a hold on him. Scratches were left behind by his nails as he was dragged back.

The grip on his ankle got tighter as a large amount of his hair was grabbed and yanked roughly. He felt his neck strain as his scalp was nearly ripped off. He yelped in pain as he was only held by his hair. He stretched his feet, his toes barely grazing the ground.

His eyes were tightly closed in pain, but he squinted them open to see a large, well-built man with a thick beard and missing teeth, if they weren't yellow or black. The grin he saw on the mans face said nothing but evil and lust. Loki was terrified, not sure what was going to happen to him. The man raised him up higher, Loki clawing at his hand to try and pry himself off.

"He's a pretty one, isn't he?" the man holding him said.

Another man, heavy set and dark skinned with long hair and an ugly face, emerged from behind Loki. He placed a hand on Loki's waist, Loki jerking out of his hand, feeling more pain in his head. "He's a feisty bastard."

The bearded man slammed him against the wall, now holding up by his wrists. Loki kicked his legs, trying to get them off of him, but they were subdued when the dark skinned man punched him in the stomach. Loki started coughing hard, having had the wind knocked out of him. He grabbed Loki's hair again, forcing his head up, making Loki look at him. He slid the back of his hand down Loki's face and continued saying, "He doesn't like to behave."

Loki's black shirt was ripped off, exposing his scrawny body. The dark skinned man ran his hands down the body, Loki jerking around the hands. "Don't touch me!"

The man looked at him and punched him on the face, knocking him to the ground. One of the long sleeves of Loki's shirt is ripped off by the bearded man and he is gagged by it, having it tied around his head. He was forced back up and slammed back against the wall, this time, face first. The sound of chains clanking together rang in his ears. He looked around, seeing shackles just in reach.

The bearded man cuffed Loki with the shackles. Loki tried to get away, pulling against the chains. The two men stood behind him, laughing at his attempt of escape. He pulled hard, the rusted metal digging into his wrists, causing him to bleed. Tears steamed down his face due to the pain and his fear. This wasn't the first time Loki had been chained up.

"Go on," the dark skinned man spoke to the bearded one, "He kicks and screams, but he gives up easy."

Large, rough hands grabbed Loki's hips. The grip was hard and bruising. Loki couldn't squirm out of his hold. He tried to scream but the gag muffled his cries. More tears flowed down his face as the man ripped his pants off. His hands were like poison, burning his skin everywhere they touched. "Such smooth skin," the man taunted. "So soft!"

Loki screamed again, trying to fight. The man groped his behind, squeezing hard. 'No, this isn't happening! No! NO!'

Loki heard the sounds of a zipper, knowing what was about to come next. Loki fought his hardest when the man grabbed him again. He felt himself being spread open and exposed. He cried more, pulling against the shackles and blood spilling down his arms.

Pain soared through his body as the bearded man entered his body without want. Loki screamed in pain as the man showed him no mercy. Tears soaked his face when all he wanted to do was disappear. As Loki's body was becoming tainted with the man, he couldn't fight anymore. The mans hand reaches around and clawed at his chest, leaving bleeding scratches behind.

The man finished with him and leaned in on his neck. He licked across Loki's neck and said, "Such a good little bitch!"

Loki's head dropped, unable to bear the shame that overcame his body. Another set of hands met Loki's body, these more familiar than the last. It was the dark skinned mans hands. It took him no time to enter Loki's body and violate him. Loki was shoved into the wall numerous times, the usual treatment from his usual 'customer.'

Once the second prisoner was finished with him, Loki's body collapsed under its weight and he hang by his wrists. More blood flooded from his arms, down his body, and down his chest. He sobbed heavily as he tried to deal with the pain. His arms fell, as well as the rest of him when the prisoners released the shackles.

He curled up into a ball as blood dripped from both his wrists and his torn anus. He felt the fluids escape his back end, knowing he would never be able to recover from the abuse. What felt like a blanket was thrown across his body with force. His body was still, lifeless under the blanket. His eyes moved to see the dark shade of green, realizing it was his cape. One hand raised and gripped the cape, pulling it close to him, trying to find comfort in this hell he was banished to.

* * *

I'm so sad! I hate that I did such a horrible thing to him! But it fits in with the story! Please don't hate me!

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next couple installments of the story! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	14. Chapter 14

Story Title: The Right Partner

Rating: M!

Pairing(s): Tony/Steve, Thor/Loki (later)

Summary: A year after Loki's defeat, Tony wants to return to his home in Malibu to do some repairs. The Captain returns with him and they find themselves in a situation neither of them expected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~

Now to do a little making up for my last chapter...Here's some more Loki!

* * *

Chapter 14

Loki's head tossed and turned from side to side in the bed. He was panting heavily and started yelling. His eyes were screwed shut as his teeth ground together in frustration. He was sweating and shaking violently.

Thor was in shock, not knowing what to do about his brother. His hands were on Loki's shoulder, shaking him. "Brother! Wake up!" he shouted, trying to save his brother from his nightmares.

Loki's eyes shot open as he sat up. He was trying catch his breath while trying to figure out where he was. He saw Thor and was over-whelmed with joy. He grabbed his brother and hugged him tightly. Tears poured down Loki's face as he held his brother close. Thor held his brother back, stroking his hair. "Thor," Loki said in between heavy sobs. "Please don't make me go back! Don't make me go back there!"

"I won't make you go anywhere," Thor replied, continuing to hold his brother.

Listening to Loki's cries made Thor want to take away all of his brothers pain. Loki cried hard into Thor's shoulder, his eyes buried in the shirt. All the memories pained him and he felt like dying. Although, as Thor held him, he knew he had someone to turn to. Someone who would help him.

Over time, Loki had finally stopped crying, but he didn't want to let his brother go. He reluctantly pulled away and looked at Thor. Loki wiped his eyes and Thor asked, "It was another bad dream, wasn't it?"

Loki nodded silently. Loki had woken up almost every night over the same dream. The same situation, different men. They all tormented and violated Loki's body. He felt the pain return to his body and he wrapped his arms around himself.

Thor tucked a stray hair behind Loki's head, getting his attention. Loki tried to smile, but his body wouldn't let him. Thor stood up and then sat on the side on Loki's bed. He put his arm around Loki's body, pulling him easily towards him. Loki took to Thor holding him, knowing he wouldn't hurt him. Thor's other arm stretched around his front, securing him. They leaned back and Loki rest his head on Thor's chest. Loki raised an arm and wrapped it around Thor's forearm.

He held the arm close to his face, as if trying to hide it. Thor turned his head, resting his lips and nose on Loki's head. He kissed his bothers head, holding him to protect him. He wanted Loki to feel safe and did his best to comfort him.

Loki had managed to fall back to sleep in the comfort of his brother arms. Thor smiled as he held his brother in his sleep, happy he was in peace.

* * *

A nurse knocked on the door, waking Loki from his sleep. With tired eyes Loki saw the woman through the window in the door. He looked up at the sleeping Thor and shook his arm. "Thor," he said once he had opened his eyes, "There is a woman at the door."

Thor looked around, then to his brother, and then to the door. He released his brother, carefully, making sure he could sit up on his own. Loki assured him and the blonde marched for the door, opening it. The woman had needed help opening it, otherwise she would have opened it herself. She pushed in a large cart that had multiple white containers on it. She smiled at the two brothers, placing two on a table next to the bed.

"I brought you dears some breakfast," the woman spoke, obviously an Englishwoman. "Hope it's nice and tasty."

"Thank you, ma'am," Thor said with a smile on his face. "You're meal will be most pleasant."

The woman blushed at Thor's comment and left the room. Thor moved a table that was fit for the hospital bed and let it hover over Loki's lap. Loki watched him as he put his plate on the table. He pulled the top off, showing him food he was somewhat familiar with. It was a simple plate of bacon, eggs, and a biscuit.

He raised a hand, going for the biscuit. As he ate it, he watched Thor scarf the meal down. It had been so long since he had eaten solid food, a tube in his arm feed him. As he ate, the doctor made his way into the room.

"Why hello there!" he said kindly, smiling at the two of them. They both watched the man as he made his way around the room smiling. "How are you doing?" he asked Loki, sitting down on a stool.

Loki only nodded, not really wanting to talk.

"That's good," he said, writing something down on his clipboard. He kept looking up at the monitors that read all of Loki's vitals. He grabbed Loki's wrist, getting a shocked squeak as the young God held his wrist, turning his body away from him.

"Brother," Thor assured, "He means you no arm. He wants to help you."

Loki felt a tear fall down his face as the memories of men forcing themselves onto him flooded his mind. He shook off his fear, knowing Thor wouldn't let harm come to him. He relaxed and Thor spoke again but to the doctor. "Forgive my brother," he said with a smile, "He has faced hard times."

The doctor smiled and nodded, "Understandable. Loki, I'm just hear to make sure everything is alright inside your body."

Loki nodded and held out his wrist. The doctor carefully took it and felt his pulse. He listened to his heart and wrote more onto his clipboard. Loki wanted to know what he was writing, trying to peer over and read the paper on the board.

"Well," the doctor said, "You seem quiet healthy. We've been giving you a lot vitamins and nutrients to help your body build back up its strength. I have no idea what you have done to yourself or what has caused this, but your body is so weak, you will probably be unable to walk. Also, considering you've been asleep for almost a week, you're body will be under a lot of stress. So we are going to put you into physical therapy until you can care for yourself. Then you will be free to go home."

The doctor smiled and stood. He marched out of the room and said, "Eat well, because by lunchtime we'll be starting your therapy."

Once the doctor was gone, Loki looked down at his hands. "Home," he said softly with a chuckle. "I don't know where home is anymore."

"Loki," Thor spoke, having heard his brothers words. "You know Father has accepted you back into his home."

"Thor, you don't understand," Loki said, looking up at him, "I'm a monster."

Thor smiled, "You've changed from that person. You are not the man you used to be. You have learned of your ways."

"No," Loki started. He stopped, knowing Thor did not know who he really was. That he was a Frost Giant that took Human form. He may be mortal now, but he could still feel the cold chill of his native blood running through him. He knew what kind of person he was and who he's destined to be.

He decided to let Thor have his way. He pursed his lips and nodded. "You're right. I am not the man I used to be."

* * *

The months past, Loki's weak body was getting stronger. Although he was still hospitalized, he was able to do some walking on his own. When the therapy started, Loki had never thought he'd have such a hard time walking. His legs were so thin, every time he stood after he'd finally gotten out of the bed, he felt they were going to snap in half.

He had to walk the a walker, feeling pitiful and useless. But at night, while Thor slept at his side, he would sneak of his bed, and walk around the room, using the medicine stand as support. He had gotten better, his body upright and filling out again. He wasn't just skin and bones and felt all his energy returning.

It was late one night, Loki lie restless in his bed. He knew it was almost time for him to be released from the hospital. Thor would return back to Asgard while he remained on Earth to live as a mortal. He raised up, slipping out of bed. He'd become accustomed to getting up in the middle of the night to work on building his strength.

He slipped out of his room and walked down the hallway, making laps as he always did. The nurses allowed his nightly escapades, watching him in wait if he were to fall. As he made his final lap, he began to think. Where would he go after he was released? Thor would leave him, and he had tried to take the human race captive. Who would want to keep him in their company.

He approached a nurse and asked, "May I see the roof of this building. I haven't been outside in some while and I would like to."

The nurse thought and nodded. "I don't see what it could harm."

* * *

On the roof, he asked for his privacy. The woman granted it and he stood on the roof alone. The building was tall, tall enough that he knew if he jumped, there wouldn't be no way to identify him. He was cold, the season of winter quickly approaching. As he stood, cold and mostly bare, he stepped towards the ledge. He looked down, the lights bright and illuminating the noisy city.

As the cold winds tossed his hair around his face and bits of ice licking at his skin, he could feel his fate closing in on him. He knew where his place was, however not really knowing what to do. He didn't want to live in Jotenheimr, but he knew he wouldn't belong back at Asgard.

He could jump, he thought, and end his life. Or he could live and try to find his place in the realms. A tear fell down his face as he closed his eyes. He couldn't bare his mind, all the torment he put on innocent people as well as his body in prison. He didn't want to think anymore.

He turn around and leaned backwards.

* * *

And I'm gonna cut you off there... Come back tomorrow to see what happens! And trust me, there will be more plot in the upcoming chapters so, don't think it's gonna go all 'Soap Opera' on you... I don't know how many of you like Soaps, but I've never been a fan.

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next couple installments of the story! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	15. Chapter 15

Story Title: The Right Partner

Rating: M!

Pairing(s): Tony/Steve, Thor/Loki (later)

Summary: A year after Loki's defeat, Tony wants to return to his home in Malibu to do some repairs. The Captain returns with him and they find themselves in a situation neither of them expected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~

This chapter is what I like to call a back-track. Where you go back in time and start the story to the last point in time. So...This will be where you find out what happens to Loki. Enjoy my lovelies!

* * *

Chapter 15

The months had rolled by after Tony and Steve finally sealed the deal. They spent a lot of their time with each other and in the bedroom. Tony couldn't get enough of Steve. And Steve couldn't get enough of Tony. They went out dancing together in public restaurants and their coupling had be front cover news. No one could believe Tony Stark would have settled down with a man. Well, settle down for that matter.

With Christmas coming up, Tony was in a tight situation. He and Steve had been together for about six months now, and he still had no idea what to give to Steve for Christmas. He wanted to get him something, but nothing ever came to mind.

He sat at the bar, writing notes down on a notepad, modifications for Iron Man coming to mind. As he made the designs, he could hear the faint sound of sleeping from a room just down the hall. He smiled, knowing who was sleeping in that room. He had built his bedroom on a floor with a bar, in case he wanted a drink in the middle of the night.

He slipped out of the chair and silently walked to the door. It was opened some, Tony pushing it ever so slightly. He watched in silence as the naked man in his bed slept in peace. He smiled and tread quietly over to him. He brushed the messy hair softly and kissed him softly.

When he pulled away, the groggy sounds of a man waking were heard. Steve blinked his eyes open, the light of Tony's ARC reactor blinding him. Tony covered it and frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine," Steve replied, smiling at him. "I was wanting to see you anyway."

Tony smirked and leaned down, kissing him again. Steve held the back of Tony's head as they kissed, not wanting to let him go. He pulled Tony down to the bed and laying him next to him. They started a sweet, controlled make-out. As they lay facing each other, Steve stroked Tony's cheek with the back of his hand.

Tony looked at his lover and asked, "Sleep well?"

Steve shrugged. "I guess so."

"We should probably get cleaned up and get this day started," Tony said with a devilish smirk.

Steve could only smile as they rose from the bed. Steve got out of bed first, walking around the room naked. Tony cat called him and Steve tried to hide himself. Tony laughed and he chased after his taller lover. He leaped onto his back, legs laced around his waist and arms around his neck. Steve laughed as he grabbed a hold of the smaller man. He held his legs as he continued his way to the bathroom.

Once the shower was nice and hot and Tony was off Steve's back, they got inside. Tony took the liberty of grabbing the bar of soap and washing Steve's body. He held the bar in his hand, circling the suds around Steve's pectorals. Steve rubbed Tony's arms as Tony scrubbed him down. Tony hugged him, rubbing more soap on his strong back.

Steve smiled and moaned at Tony's hands. Tony smiled back and kissed him, the soap slipping from his hands.

"Oops," Tony said, smirking.

"You dropped the soap," Steve replied, smirking back. "Better pick it up."

Tony smiled devilishly as he attacked Steve's mouth. Steve gladly responded. Steve shot his tongue inside Tony's hot mouth, getting a delicious moan. Tony's hands snaked all over Steve's body, making sure he touched every crevasse.

Steve pulled their loins together, forcing their hardened erections against each other. They both moaned, rubbing and grinding against each other. It wasn't long before Tony twirled around and rubbed his ass against Steve's solid organ. Steve pushed Tony down, bending him over. Tony bent over happily, presenting his ass to Steve. Steve leaned over, licking from his ass crack all the way up to the back of his neck.

Tony shivered as the hot tongue slid up his spine. Steve's hands massaged Tony's ass as he sucked on Tony's neck. "Oh, Steve," Tony moaned, his head rolling back. Steve lifted back up and leaned his hips back, spreading Tony's ass open and spitting. It trailed down his crack and Steve gripped his cock. He started rubbing his cock back and forth between his lovers cheeks, getting a lust filled moan from him. "Fuck!" Tony nearly shouted as Steve's cock head probed his hole.

"You're being really dirty," Steve said as he smacked Tony's ass. He rubbed the spit on Tony's hole with his cock and easily pushed inside. Sex with them almost became an everyday thing, so Tony's body had gotten used to Steve's body.

Steve filled Tony's body, feeling the smaller man tighten around him. He moaned as he started pulling in and out of the tight heat. Tony felt his body become over-whelmed with pleasure as Steve thrust in and out of him. Tony's hand gripped the wall as Steve thrust faster and harder. "Ahh, Steve!" Tony moaned as his ass was pounded into.

Steve pressed into the smaller body giving him everything he had. Tony moaned and groaned as Steve made him feel good. The way Steve moved made his body quiver with pleasure. Steve gave him a good thrust, hitting his prostate. Tony couldn't hold back his moan as he spilled out over his lips. "Steve, fuck yea!"

Steve pounded harder, hitting the same spot inside his lover over again. Tony's body wrapped itself around Steve's shaft. He grabbed himself and started to pump his aching throb. His body got tighter and Steve gave a good response in return. "Tony!" Steve moaned, "If you keep clenching me, I'm gonna explode!"

With a few final thrusts, both men gave their orgasms. Tony let his go while Steve pulled out and jerked himself out onto Tony's back. Once they came down from their high, Tony raised back up, only to be held by Steve. He raised his arm and held the back of Steve's head as they caught their breaths. They smiled at each other and finished up with their shower.

* * *

Back in his workshop, Tony was putting forward his modifications to a new Iron Man suit. He was working on the boots, allowing him to fly faster. He never knew how quickly he'd need to move, so he had it set as a fall back plan.

He had come down to his workshop after Steve said he had some things to take care of in town. Tony never bothered to ask, not really caring. As he applied his upgrades, he let his mind wander. He and Steve had been together for months, spending almost every waking moment together. It wasn't long when the whole team found out, having been displayed all over the news and tabloids, just as Tony had expected.

The publicity didn't bother him, considering his been in more pressing matters. He was happy with Steve, happier than he'd ever been with anyone. He enjoyed teaching Steve about the technology of today. Sleeping for seventy years can really mess with your head when the last bit of advanced technology he dealt with was flying a bomber plane.

He finished his upgrades, desperately wanting to take them out for a test run. He slipped them on and prepared to put on the rest of the suit, however a certain super soldier interrupted the process. "Tony," Steve said questionably as he entered the room.

Tony looked at him, having most of the suit on besides his helmet. "Hey," he replied, "I'm gonna go for a test run. I upgraded my boots and I wanna test them."

"Can it wait?" Steve asked pleadingly.

He hand rested on the metal arm and Tony nodded, sighing in disappointment. Steve had never interrupted a test. Not once since they had gotten together, no matter how badly he wanted to. Tony felt this was important so he let Steve continue.

"Is there something wrong?" Tony asked with concern.

"I've just been thinking," Steve replied. He kept looking down and sounded nervous. He had something stuck in this throat but he couldn't get it out. "And I can't help but think about us."

Tony felt a pain in his chest. Even though he was confused on what Steve was trying to say, he felt his mind taunt him with Steve wanting to leave him. He knew if that was what Steve wanted to do then, he should take it in stride and carry on with his life. He prepared himself for a low blow.

Suddenly, a blow he didn't expect launched right into his gut. His eyes stayed on Steve's as he reached into his pocket and felt to the ground. He knelt on one knee and held out a black, velvet box. Tony felt his mind say, "Oh no."

The box opened, showing a simple gold band with three chocolate diamonds encrusted in the gold. Steve's face was red and he was sweating. Tony was over-whelmed with a range of emotions, happiness however, wasn't one of them. It wasn't that he wasn't happy, he was shocked and worried.

Little known fact, Tony has commitment issues.

"Steve, I," Tony started in awe, "I don't know what to say."

Steve gulped and said, "Anthony Edward Stark, will you marry me?"

Tony couldn't answer. He felt tears fill in his eyes he saw Steve's face slowly go from a smile to a horrified frown. The sadness filled his face as Tony felt his body begin to collapse. Steve shook it off and grabbed Tony, hugging him and holding him up.

"I'm sorry," Steve cried, "I shouldn't have said that. It's to early."

"No," Tony said, pushing him back, looking up at him. "It's not that."

Steve looked at him in confusion. "Then," Steve paused, searching Tony's eyes for an answer. "What is it?"

"Steve," Tony replied, trying to find the words to say. "I love you, you know that, but marriage? I've never thought about it. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you've proposed, but..." He felt his heart throb in pain. "I can't give you answer."

"But why?" Steve nearly shouted in pain. "Just tell me, do you love me?"

"Yes!" Tony cried.

"Do you want to marry me?"

"I don't know!"

Tony couldn't take it. He shoved Steve away and ran for a hallway. Steve chased after him but Tony had already had his helmet on and boots activated, flying down the hallway. Steve gave it his all and continued running after him. Tony looked back, feeling his heart being ripped out of him as he saw Steve's sad face as he ran for him.

Tears fell down Tony's face as he made his exit into the city.

* * *

Tony sat on the edge of the Empire State Building, one leg hanging off while the other was propped up, being used as a rest for his arm. He watched the city in all its nighttime glory, deep in thought. Images of Steve's face kept popping into his mind as he thought about what had happened.

Steve had proposed to him and then he ran out. He wanted to go back and apologize and explain, but he couldn't find the right thing to say without Steve thinking that he didn't want to be with him. Sure, he wanted to be with Steve but, marriage was a big step. His parents were happy before they married, then little Anthony came along and everything changed.

Their marriage fell apart and left Tony torn in two. His dad had had so much planned for him, the family business and high levels of education. His mother just wanted him to follow his dreams and be happy. Even now Tony feels like he's been split again. Between his thoughts of him and Steve living happily ever after or their marriage ruining their relationship for good.

As he thought, he wasn't his father. He wasn't Howard. He was part of Howard, but that didn't make him his father. He was Tony. He wouldn't be like his father. He would make Steve happy and care for him everyday. When they would, at some point, decide to start a family, he'd be there every second. Adopt a few kids, save the world a couple times, then happily ever after.

"I love Steve, and I want to marry him," Tony said to himself, laughing at his own amazement.

He stood up and started shouting. "Hear that New York! I love Steven Grant Rogers and I want to marry him!"

Tony felt empowered as he screamed from the rooftops. He had a wide grin on his face as he started laughing. He fell back towards the city streets, feeling the window through his hair. His smile was so large that he felt his face would break. He got close to the ground, his helmet returning over his head and boots launching him. He soared through the streets, dodging cars and flying through the air.

He turned up, flying high into the sky. "WOAH!"

As he stopped in mid-air he took another glance down at the city. He smiled, feeling better than ever.

His smile faded as his sights zoomed in on a figure falling backwards off a building. He launched forward towards the figure. He slipped his arms under the body and took them back to the roof. The body fought against him and he ignored it until they were back on their own feet.

"Why did you stop me!" the person yelled.

Tony looked at him, having to blink a few times. "Loki?"

* * *

I'm getting really good at this Evil thing aren't I? Come back late with a few reviews and you'll get the next chapter!

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next couple installments of the story! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	16. Chapter 16

Story Title: The Right Partner

Rating: M!

Pairing(s): Tony/Steve, Thor/Loki (later)

Summary: A year after Loki's defeat, Tony wants to return to his home in Malibu to do some repairs. The Captain returns with him and they find themselves in a situation neither of them expected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~

You guys...are going to hate me... I'm going to let you read it because i cried every second i wrote this. It's not in the best of detail because i was rushed, and i also didn't want to write it anymore. so i sped it up. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! Two will be seriously injured, but you have to guess which one.

* * *

Chapter 16

"Loki," Tony breathed heavily, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What did it look like!" The God yelled back, "I'm mortal and I can die! I'm trying to kill myself!" He moved around Tony heading back for the ledge. "Now if you'll excuse me!"

Tony grabbed his arm, his helmet collapsing into his suit. "Why are you trying to kill yourself?"

Loki glared back at him with sadness and hatred in his eyes. Tears stained his cheeks as he showed his teeth like a dog. "It's my life, Stark!"

"Okay," Tony said, holding out a finger, "First off, calm down. Second, what has made you want to kill yourself?"

Loki yanked his arm away, never leaving Tony's eyes. He looked down, then to the city. His eyes examined the lights, reminding him of the dim torches that lit the prison cells. He sighed and looked back at Tony, some calm in his face. He spoke, "Pain."

"Pain?" Tony replied, crossing his arms. "What could have possibly put you in so much pain that you'd be more than willing to kill yourself?"

"You wouldn't understand," Loki replied, turning away.

Tony looked at him funny and replied, "Well, I've been through pain My parents fought all the time. My dad shipped me off to boarding school and when I come back my parents die. Then a man I trusted nearly kills me. I was captured and beat and tortured. Then I was thrown out a window. Next thing I know I'm hurting the person I love most in this world. So tell me of you pain."

Loki completely faced him and answered him, "Finding out who I am. A monster who my people told their children about. Who to fear! Then I try to prove myself to my Father only to feel the cold sting of rejection. I gave everything and what did I get? A dirty, rotting cell filled with sex deprived savages!"

Loki continued, Tony feeling his stomach start to flip. "You may have been tortured in your own way. But mine, it's indescribable. Were you ever chained up to have a line of men strip you down and have their way with you, never stopping no matter how much you protest? Did you have men choke you while hundreds of others relieved themselves on you? Were you whipped and beating by the guards who were also in with the prisoners, allowing the indecent behavior?" Loki got up in Tony's face, tears flowing and pain in his face. He growled, "Were you covered in spit, blood, vomit, piss, shit, and semen everyday of you capture? Only to be violated more and more everyday?"

Loki stepped back, spitting at Tony's feet. "Now tell me about pain!"

Tony was at a loss for words. The picture Loki had painted for him explained enough. "Loki, I..." Tony started. "I didn't know."

"No one ever thinks before they ask," Loki replied, turning away.

A dim light flashed onto Tony's face and he looked towards the horizon. A new day had finally made its way upon them. Tony smiled and said, "When I was little, I would wake up just before the sun rose so I could say that, 'Maybe today, Mom and Dad won't fight.' It helped some." He made his way over to Loki, placing a hand on his shoulder. "A new day means new beginnings. You're not in that place anymore, Loki."

Loki looked at him, then at the sunrise. He took Tony's words to heart, thinking them over in his mind. Tony thought them over as well and he smiled. "Well, I need to be heading back, and you need to be getting back in bed. I have some unfinished business."

Loki nodded and smiled at Tony. He hugged the man in his suit, the cold metal somehow soothing him. "Thank you, Mr. Stark," Loki said quietly.

Tony smiled and hugged him back lightly. "It's nothing. Now get goin'!"

Loki pulled away and looked at the horizon again. He smiled at it and Tony made his way for the ledge. Once Tony was at the ledge, something jarred his stance.

It was like an earthquake, shaking the building and everything around it. Loki fell to the ground, unable to hold himself up. Tony managed to get to him and covered his body. Loki held to him as they were violently shaken around. Lightening flashed in the sky, getting the Gods attention. He watched it slither across the sky and a beam struck the ground several times.

His eyes widened as his grip on Tony grew tighter. Tony looked his direction, then the way he was staring in fear. The lights were blinding, but he fought back the pain, only to see tall blue figures. He couldn't tell what they were, but they looked like giant blue trolls. "Jotun's," Loki whispered.

"What?" Tony asked, trying to fight the pain from being shaken around.

"Frost Giants!"

* * *

Thor landed on the ground as he was shaken out of his chair. He tried to regain his balance, reaching up for the bed to secure his brother. He got a little stance back, able to look at the bed. He saw it was empty and nearly had a heart attack. "Loki! Loki!" he shouted, looking around the room quiet frantic.

Lights flashed about the room, causing Thor to look outside the window. In the distance he saw hundreds of Jotun's appearing from the Bifrost. "No!" Thor spoke in shock. "This is impossible!"

"Frost Giants!"

Thor looked around the room. The voice was ever so faint but he recognized it with ease. It had come from above him and he made finding Loki his next objective. He summoned forth Mjolnir and his armor appeared on his body. He flew out the window, letting the hammer lead him to Loki. He found Tony hovered over him, protecting his body, ready to lift away if the building were to collapse.

"Loki!" Thor bellowed, getting their attention.

"Thor!" Tony yelled over the loud rumble, "What's going on!?"

"Midgar is being invaded by the Frost Giants!" Thor loudly replied, landing next to his Tony and his brother, he himself ready to protect Loki.

The rumble died down and everything calmed. Tony helped Loki to his feet as the three of them watched in the distance. The blue Giants raised Ice Spike arms, a loud cheer heard easily.

"Stark!" Fury shouted into Tony's ear. He'd forgotten he had the ear piece in his head.

"Yeah," Tony said, "I know."

"Then get to it!" Fury shouted before the line cut out.

* * *

Steve sat in silence down in the workshop, unable to cope with how Tony reacted to him. He was curled into a ball on the floor, crying as he tried to think things through logically. "Maybe he's just not ready. Or maybe I've become to much for him." He shook his head. "No, he said he loves me. He's just not ready." He assured himself.

Steve decided to go to bed, hoping that Tony would return quickly so he could apologize and make everything better again. He made his way over to the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. He stepped in and pressed a floor button. After about twenty floors, the lights started to flicker.

Steve noticed this change and felt the walls start to shake. He tried to steady himself but the quake was to much. The power had shut off and he was left in a black elevator. Suddenly, he felt as if he was floating. He could hear the screeching of rails and a loud snap of a cable. "Oh, shit!" Steve yelled, knowing what was about to happen.

He was momentary in the air when the elevator his the ground hard, slamming him into the ground. The roof and walls had folded down and the floor was shattered. He punched a large amount of rubble out of the way, freeing himself. He coughed hard after having been weight down and having the wind knocked out of him.

He was just happy that he was alive and back in the basement. He crawled out once the quake calmed down. His watch began talking to him, "Rogers, it's Fury."

"What is it Colonel?" he asked.

"We need you ready and at Time Square now! Stark and Thor are already on the scene. You won't believe what you'll see."

* * *

"Alright," Tony thought quickly, looking at Loki, "I need you to get as many people as you can to safety. This building, keep people out of the streets. Lead them to a safe place. Okay?"

Loki nodded and headed for the door. Tony's helmet morphed onto his head and he and Thor made their way to the scene. All of the Giants had scattered throughout the city. One Giant headed for a mother and child, taking Tony's attention. He knocked the Giant down, allowing the two innocent to get away.

Thor landed, taking out multiple Giants with ease. As the fight carried on, the Giant of Tony's pinned him down, readying to stab him with an Ice Spike. A glare of red, white, and blue flashed in his eyes, the Giant falling. A hand grabbed him and pulled him from the ground. He saw Steve with a serious look on his face.

"No laying down on the job," Steve replied, reclaiming his shield.

Tony wanted to talk, but this wasn't the time.

The battle carried on throughout the day. All members of the team killing Jotun after Jotun. A few close calls and an evacuated city later, it was mid day. A lot of the Jotun's had been taken out, but more kept coming.

Loki, on the other hand, stood on the sidelines, watching everyone risking their lives. Why the Jotun's where on Earth baffled him, and he wanted to know why.

Tony fought with to many unnecessary things on his mind. He chased one Giant up a building, climbing like a spider. He attacked it, get jabbed at by a Spike. He dodged easily and drop kicked him. It stood back up and Tony tackled it off the building, landing hard on the ground. Another Jotun, unknown to Tony was sneaking up behind him with a Spike ready to strike.

Steve punched a Giant out cold and glanced around, seeing Tony's fate. "Tony!" He shouted as he ran hard towards him. He slung Tony out of the way, throwing him to the ground.

"Steve, what th—STEVE!"

The spike was stabbed deep inside Steve, a large amount protruding from his stomach. Steve screamed in pain as the spike skewered him deeper. Tony blasted the Giant, shattering it to pieces. Steve fell to the ground hard, rolling a few times. Tony was right at his side.

"Tony," Steve said weakly, raising a hand to the now unmasked man.

"Steve," Tony looked over him. To much blood to survive. "Oh God!"

"It's okay," Steve smiled, blood trailing out of his mouth.

"NO! No it's not!" Tony screamed. "We have to get you to SHIELD. They'll make you better."

Tony had his hand on Steve's stomach, trying to stop the blood, not that it would help. Steve's hand grabbed Tony's. "Stop, Tony. It's okay."

"Steve," Tony cried, tears forcing their way out. "I'm sorry. I love you! I want to marry you! I want us to be together! Please! We'll move away, just me and you! We'll...we'll adopt a few kids and live happily ever after. Just like you want. Like we want. I love you, Steve!"

Steve smiled and said, "I love you too, Tony. How many?"

"What?" Tony was confused.

"How many kids?"

"As many as you want. All of them!" Tony said. "But you have to be there for them. When they get sick and when they go to school. You've gotta be there with me."

"I like that," Steve smiled. He managed to raise a hand to Tony's face. "I love you, Tony."

"I love you too, Steve," Tony replied, kissing him.

Steve's hand slipped from Tony's head. Tony held Steve in his arms as his eyes closed and his smile faded. "Steve? Steve..." Tony sobbed. "Please. God, no! STEVE!"

Loki watched in horror as Tony lost his loved one. The pain in his chest was to much to bare. He may have experienced physical in prison, but this...This was different. Tony would never recover.

"Brother! What are you doing!"

Loki looked to see Thor running towards him. He shoved him out of the way as a Giant came down on top of them. Mjolnir launched up and killed the Giant. "Thor," Loki said in shock. "What's happening?"

"I don't know, but stay here!" Thor yelled as he ran back into battle.

Quakes were made, causing everyone to shake. A large Jotun made his way towards the team, attempting to stomp on Clint. He quickly dodged, shooting his arrows at him. The Jotun made no reaction to the arrows piercing his flesh. He kicked him out of the way, only to be caught by Hulk.

Thor approached the Giant Jotun. "I will take you on! No one else!"

Team scattered as the other Jotun's pulled back. There numbers had lowered, leaving the dieing race with their last resort. The Jotun accepted the challenge and Thor battled him. Thor hit him with his hammer in the jaw, sending him back. He swatted at the tiny God, easily knocking him to the ground. He got back up and kept fighting.

Loki watched as Tony's cries filled his ears. The pain was too much. Thor came to the ground in a fist. He was slammed over and over into the ground by the Giant then slung into a building. He hit the ground hard, Loki rushing to his side. He almost couldn't touch his brother, seeing the back of his head split open, blood staining his hair and the ground.

He rolled Thor over, seeing his brother dieing. "Thor! Not you too!" Loki cried.

"Brother," Thor breathed quickly. "You must stop the Juton's. My time has come to enter Valhalla."

"NO!" Loki yelled, "No it's not time!You're about to become King! "

Thor smiled and said, "You will be a much better King than I. Please," he coughed blood. "tell Father and Mother I'm sorry."

Thor fell lifeless in Loki's arms. "No! Please!"

He cried, holding his brother's dead body. The laugh of the Giant Jotun echoed through the city. He turned and looked at the monster. He stood, and walked towards the Giant. Tony watch Loki approach the monster, not fearing him. They had killed Thor and they had killed Steve. Loki would not allow anymore death.

"Fight me!" Loki shouted, holding his arms out.

The monster looked at him and laughed. "Puny Mortal! Why should I? Besides, we are only here for our King!"

"King?" Loki thought. He was Laufey's son. He must have been the one they were looking for. "I am your King!"

The Giant laughed at Loki, as expected. "Our King? You're nothing to us! Prove you're out 'King.'"

Loki bowed his head and said quietly. "Please, Father. Grant me the power to show them who I am. There has been to much bloodshed and I want to save this world from anymore."

He closed his eyes as he felt his body start to become ice cold. From his hands he turned blue, obtaining the markings. As his skin changed, the markings revealed his royalty. His gown shed and exposed his body. The Jotun's sat in awe as Loki felt his power return to him.

He opened his blood red eyes and shouted, "I AM YOUR KING!"

All the Jotun's bowed to him, showing their respect. Loki watched as the monsters knelt before him. "My King," The giant Jotun spoke, "We need you to return with us. We need a King!"

Loki took the offer, knowing he would be saving the Humans. He looked at Tony who cradled Steve's body. He could see inside the body, seeing the blood was still pumping. Steve was still alive. He looked at Thor, unable to tell if he was dead or alive. He thought hard, then looked at the Jotun's. "I will return with you. On one condition."

* * *

Yes someone has died. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. I hate cliff hangers as much as you guess do, but I love doing them to other people. Who will be alive? Who will be dead? What has happened to Loki?

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next couple installments of the story! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	17. Chapter 17

Story Title: The Right Partner

Rating: M!

Pairing(s): Tony/Steve, Thor/Loki (later)

Summary: A year after Loki's defeat, Tony wants to return to his home in Malibu to do some repairs. The Captain returns with him and they find themselves in a situation neither of them expected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~

Welcome to the final Chapter of the Story! I'm pleased to give you the ending, with a little 'extra scene' at the end. of course that will be the next chapter! Please read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17

He stood there, not sure where he was. He could see in the distance a man standing with his back to him. He was dressed in a suit, short, spiky brown hair visible. The man was drinking a small glass of scotch as he didn't move.

He stepped towards the man, reaching a hand out, wanting him to turn and face him. He went to touch his shoulder, but his hand slipped through. He looked at his hand, not understanding why he couldn't touch him.

"Daddy!"

He turned around to see a small brown haired girl. She was about six, long brown hair, big blue eyes, and wearing a blue tank top with a red and white striped skirt. He looked at her as she ran towards him. Her arms were outstretched as she wrapped them around his legs.

"I missed you, Daddy!" she said, smiling.

"I'm not your Dad," he replied, looking down at the small girl.

She looked up at him with a wide grin. She had a striking resemblance of someone he knew. But who?

"Silly, Daddy," she laughed, running around him standing in front of the mystery man. "Of course your my Daddy!"

"If I'm your Dad," he stated, "Then who is your Mom?"

"Mommy?" she looked at him confused. "What's a Mommy?"

He looked at her confused and said, "The woman who gave birth to you."

"Oh!" she said with another smile. "I know who that is!"

He looked at the girl and she pointed to the mystery man. He walked around to see the man. He had no face. Just a man in a suit with no face. He didn't get it.

"I get it."

There was another voice. He looked to see the girl, but she was gone. She was replaced with a taller woman. A teenage girl with curly brown hair, blue eyes, and the same familiar face. She wore a Black Sabbath t-shirt and blue jeans. She had a red, white, and blue bow in her hair and smiled at him.

"You don't know who I am yet."

"What's going on here? Where am I!?" He growled at her.

She giggled, "We're inside your mind."

"My...mind?" he asked confused.

"Yes," she replied. "This place is hold to your most valuable memories. Particularly your favorite."

"And what's that?" he asked.

"Where he danced with you."

The room changed. An orange glow from candles lit the room, as well as some dim over head lights. Tables were dressed properly and men and women filled the chairs, all faceless. The mystery man was dancing with someone. It looked like another man. A tall, well-built man with blonde hair dressed in a brown military suit.

This man was way to familiar with him. As they danced, he could see smiles on their faces, only mouth visible on their heads.

"I know them," he said, watching them dance around them.

"Of course you do," she laughed, "you were there."

"Who are they?"

"It's not who they are," she said, "It's who they've become." He looked at her and she smiled. "I'll give you a hint. I'll tell you who I am and my name."

"Okay." He nodded.

"My name's Belladonna Antoinette Rogers-Stark and I'm your daughter."

His eyes shot open as the memories reformed in his head. Everything about this girl was a mystery, but Stark. That name he knew. The face of a man without a name. Stark. Tony. "Who am I?" he asked himself. Rogers. A new he knew to well. Another face, blonde. Rogers. Steve. "Me?"

The girl smiled as she faded away.

* * *

Tony sat in the chair next to the hospital bed. The body was lifeless, but yet alive. So many machines were hooked to him to keep him alive. A machine to make him breathe, a machine to keep an eye on his heart, bags of fluids filling his body. Tony knew it was a long shot to trust what had happened. But Steve was alive. That's all he cared about.

He held the cold hand, having not left his side once except to pee. He wouldn't eat and barely drank. It had been almost two weeks and since Loki took the Jotun's back to their home. Thor was dead, unable to be revived like Steve. Thor had been sent back to Asgard and Loki's whereabouts were unknown to Tony, but he didn't care.

He was always watching Steve's face, waiting for him to wake up. His hand continuously fidgeted with his ring finger, playing with the gold band. He leaned over and kissed Steve's cheek, or what he could with the mask over his face. He sat close, keeping his forehead only an inch away.

Tony had really let himself go. He hadn't bathed or shaved, his beard more unruly than normal. But he didn't care. All he cared about was if Steve would wake up. Tony felt more tears rise, watching so badly to hear Steve's voice again. His noes brushed against the stubble on Steve's cheek, enjoying the skin contact.

Occasionally, nurses would come in and check his vitals and change his medicine, but they didn't dare speak to Tony. When he was brought in, Tony wanted desperately to be with Steve after hearing he was still alive. He was held down and sedated. He had woken in Steve's room, having not said a word since the attack.

He raised a hand to Steve's face, stroking it with his thumb, over and over. He never took his eyes off Steve, wanting to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up. He smiled as he rubbed the cheek, happy that one day, he and Steve would be together again.

Ever so quietly, Tony opened his mouth to speak softly in Steve's ear. "Steve, I love you. I know it's pointless for me to try and talk to you, but I want to hear your voice again. It pains me to see you like this, but I'm overjoyed that he helped you."

Tears fell down his face as he spoke, each dripping onto Steve's face. He went to wipe them off, and heard a moan. His eyes shot open as he watched to see if Steve was waking. He kept moaning, eyes twitching. They fluttered open, everything was completely blurry and unrecognizable.

"Steve!" Tony blurted out, scaring Steve.

He looked his way, seeing a very blurry Tony. He wanted to speak, but with a tube lodged down his throat, it was a little difficult. A faint smile appeared on his face as his vision returned to normal.

Tony began crying, unable to control his emotions. Steve managed to raise a hand to Tony's face, two hands quickly covering his. Tony missed Steve's touch. Steve wiped the tear from Tony's face and smiled. Tony smiled back.

Steve was happy.

Steve was alive.

* * *

It had been a few weeks after Steve had woken up that he was well enough to walk on his own. Tony was able to shower and shave, as well as spend every second with Steve. The two were happy and inseparable. The one thing that bothered Steve was girl claiming to be his daughter and how he survived.

One night, Steve shared part of his bed with Tony, holding him close. "Hey, Tony."

"Yeah?" Tony replied, wondering what he wanted.

"What happened?" Steve asked. "I mean. How did I live?"

Tony sighed, "I'm not sure. You died in my arms and yet, here you are alive and breathing."

"Did anything happen?" Steve had to know.

"Well," Tony started, shifting around the bed so he faced Steve. "Loki had just turn into one of the monsters we were fighting when..."

* * *

"I AM YOUR KING!"

All the Jotun's bowed to him, showing their respect. Loki watched as the monsters knelt before him. "My King," The giant Jotun spoke, "We need you to return with us. We need a King!"

Loki took the offer, knowing he would be saving the Humans. He looked at Tony who cradled Steve's body. He could see inside the body, seeing the blood was still pumping. Steve was still alive. He looked at Thor, unable to tell if he was dead or alive. He thought hard, then looked at the Jotun's. "I will return with you. On one condition."

He turned and slowly made his way over to Tony. He was still crying and holding Steve's lifeless body. He knelt down, a hand raised above the Captain. "He's still alive, Mr. Stark," Loki said, waving his hand. "But barely."

Tony had some hope in his eyes after hearing Loki's words. Loki's blue, clawed hand started to illuminate a green mist. He waved it over Steve torso. Tony could clearly see Steve's wounds sealing up. He looked back at Loki in amazement. "How did you..." Tony said but was cut off.

"He's still dying," Loki said, "But my magic will help him. He will live if you take him to a doctor now."

Tony nodded, managing to lift the man who was twice his weight. He ran off to the hospital, in hopes of a doctor still inside. Before getting to far, he noticed Loki over Thor's body, doing the same magic to him. He tried several times, not feeling satisfied. Instead of a green mist, it turned red. He waved it again and the magic was gone. Loki saw Tony and approached him.

"What are you going to do?" Tony asked, evil in Loki's eyes.

"Finishing what I started."

* * *

"And then he was just...gone!" Tony said, using a hand gesture.

Steve seemed confused but accepted it. "So Loki saved me?" he said, looking down at his body. "Guess I must thank him when I see him."

"Steve," Tony started. Steve looked at him. "I want to talk to you about the marriage."

"I know," Steve said, "We can wait. It's fine."

"No, that's not what I was going to say," Tony replied. "I want the marriage as soon as possible."

"What?" Steve asked, "why?"

Tony felt more tears come, "Because. I nearly lost you twice, once by my own doing and second by a monster. I can't lose you again. I want us to get married so we can live a happy life. So I can never fear losing you again."

Steve smiled and took Tony's hand. "Anthony. Edward Stark. Will you marry me?"

Tony smiled and leaned forward, kissing Steve on the lips. "Yes. A thousand times, yes!"

~Fin

* * *

So, there were a lot of unanswered questions. Where's Loki and what is he doing? Is Thor really dead? Who's Belladonna Antoinette Rogers-Stark?

I'm pleased to annouce that there will be a sequal! I did a pretty shitty ending, so I'm making up for it by making a Sequal! Tie up loose ends and bring peace to Earth!

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next couple installments of the story! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	18. Chapter 18

Story Title: The Right Partner

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Tony/Steve - Loki/Thor

Summary: A year after Loki's defeat, Tony wants to return to his home in Malibu to do some repairs. The Captain returns with him and they find themselves in a situation neither of them expected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~

I want to start by apologizing for two things. 1. That had canceled my Untitled Thorki story. 2. I want to apologize for taking so long to repost the chapters on this story. This is a chapter from Untitled, as well as the next few. I'll let you know when it's a new chapter. I'm currently working on a new project that is coming along nicely and I'm trying to finish it before I lose the inspiration.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18

Loki sat upon his throne, looking down at the Juton's as they lived out their daily routines. He sat with very little pride, leaning back and grudgingly ruling over the near forgotten creatures. He was still his same short stature compared to Frost Giants, and yet still very lean and tall for a normal man. He gripped his tall, golden scepter that cradled a blue orb. It held the power of the Casket of Ancient Winters, a gift he gave himself after being forced to become King of Jotunhiemr.

He wished he could freeze the entire planet in its tracks, however the realm was already a solid ball of ice. He held a clawed finger to his lips, pondering his next command. He sat in wait for word that a new king would rise. Loki had smuggled a spy into Asgard, only allowed to return when word of a new king would take the throne.

He stood, gaining the attention of his people. He looked over them in disgust, wanting to set them ablaze. He tread off the pillar of ice to lock himself within his chambers. A guard opened the door for him as he whipped past him. "No one is allowed inside. Only emergencies."

The guard closed the door as Loki stopped in the middle of his room. He looked around, seeing a large bed and a table and mirror on the side. He approached the mirror, sitting upon a block of ice, which was used as a chair anyway. He stared at himself, horrified at his appearance.

He had modified his Asgardian helmet to a crown, the two horns still proud and attached to a head band that wrapped around his forehead and rest on his pointed ears. Three diamond shaped emeralds held the crown to his head, one on each side of the horns and one in the center. Four little emeralds held his dark blue cape to his shoulders. He looked down at his hands sitting in his lap. Two gold armlets that covered each finger individually, as well as plate his hand and wrist. A green loin cloth that barely clung to his hips. It was held on by a gold chain that lazily gripped him.

He closed his red eyes, a tear falling. The memory of his brothers death had become more of a burden than he could bare. He wasn't even sure if his body had been returned to Asgard or not. Thor was his brother, his enemy, and his savior. He wanted to see his brother again so he could officially apologize for all of the mistakes he's made.

'The Frost Giants did this,' Loki thought to himself, anger over-whelming his body. 'They killed him. They killed my brother!'

His eyes opened, evilly staring at himself. He stood, teeth bared and growling. He shot a fist at the mirror, shattering it to pieces. He snatched up his scepter and stormed out of his room. The doors flung open, the guard knocked back. The guard went to follow him but the point of Loki's scepter met his throat. "Do not follow me!" Loki yelled at him.

He marched through the city, passing other Jotun's as they stopped and cleared the way. They could tell he was angry and they kept away from him, not knowing what he would do. Loki, blinded by his rage, didn't notice two innocent children running in front of him. The two children bumped into him, both falling to the ground.

Loki held his scepter at them, the point close to one's nose. The children gulped and looked at the angry King. His anger faded as he realized who the children reminded him of. He pulled the scepter away and forced a smile on his face. He held his arm out to the children, pulling both of them up separately. "My apologies," the King smiled at them. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Please carry on, children."

His grip tightened on his golden scepter and he turned away. He saw all of the other Frost Giant's eying him. He smiled at them and said, "Carry on."

He quickly returned to his chambers, the doors slamming behind him. He threw his scepter on the floor, yanking the crown and slamming it to the ground. He was so angry and confused that he couldn't even read his own thoughts. He slammed his hands on the table and looked at himself. The mirror was shattered from his fist earlier. He saw his image distorted over and over.

"What's wrong with me?" Loki asked himself, carefully examining his face. "I'm no more than the monsters I rule over. What happened to me?"

He walked over to the bed, cradling his head as he thought. He sat down and began to think. Yes the Frost Giants had attacked the humans in search of their King. They were lost without one and were desperate for a leader. Loki had wanted to destroy the Frost Giant's because of his true parentage. But he was King! How could he pass up the opportunity to rule over a race. This was his desire, wasn't it?

Loki took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He fell deep into thought. The two children had popped into his head, immediately reminding him of his own childhood. How he would wake up in the middle of the night and be scared the Frost Giants would come and take him in his sleep and how he'd sneak into the bed with Thor to feel comfort. How he and Thor played pranks on the guards in the castle.

A smile appeared on his face as he remembered Thor. He wanted so badly to see his brother again and hear his voice again. He reopened his eyes and looked up.

Loki was going to see Thor again. No matter what.

* * *

Loki opened a portal, deep within the city of Asgard. He disguised himself as a guard as he made his way out of a hidden alley. The portal closed behind him as the light from the sun beamed down onto his face. He had changed his face so no one would be able to recognize him, considering after he left with the Frost Giants, no one knew where he was.

He glanced up, seeing the towering castle of Asgard. The beacon of hope for all Asgardians. His former home. He felt that the castle was in a bit of a commotion. Although he couldn't completely rely on his senses, he decided to make a visit to his old home.

After a long walk, he finally made it inside. He could see Odin pacing back and forth whilst his mother was sitting on the throne. He made his way down the stairs to try and figure out what had Odin in such a bind. As he approached the King and took a breath. "My King!" Loki spoke in a disguised voice, "What troubles you?"

Odin and Fregga both looked at him with confusion. "Have you not heard?" Fregga spoke for Odin.

"No," Loki replied, "My wife and child are sick and I needed to tend to them. My apologies."

Fregga dismissed it and nodded, smiling and yet frowning at the same time. "Well," she spoke, trying to contain her sadness. "My son has been returned to us after a horrible battle on Earth. He is still alive but he will not wake. We fear he will never wake."

Fregga broke into tears and fell into her hands. Odin went to her side to comfort her. "They will not harm anyone again." Loki felt a pang in his chest.

"What do you mean, my King?" Loki was a little worried at this point.

Odin rose from Fregga's side and stood proud and tall towards Loki. "We are going to war with the Frost Giants! They have brought to much pain to me, my wife, and my sons!"

Loki's eyes widened, realizing what was happening. "My King," Loki spoke, "What of Thor?"

"When my son rises from his slumber," Odin spoke strong, "He will slay the King of Jotunheimr! We will ride and destroy what remains of the Frost Giants. I will avenge my family and my Kingdom!"

Loki gulped, knowing that now, Thor's destiny was to kill him. Would he be able to fight back? Thor helped him throughout his recovery, could he really kill him? Loki blinked hard before saying, "My King, Thor was a dear friend of mine. I would be honored to die protecting him while he slumbers. Please allow me to defend my friend in his time of need. I will die protecting him."

Loki fell to his knees, kneeling before the King and Queen. He placed his arm over his chest, bowing his head, desperately needing their approval. If he would wake Thor, maybe he could convince him to prevent the war.

Odin thought hard, but accepted. "You may guard his chambers. No one is allowed inside the room. Not even you."

Loki looked up and smiled, "Of course, My King."

He stood and dismissed himself, following his instincts to find Thor. As expected, Thor's room was guarded by two others. He noted them, having not expected any less. He went to the guard that stood on either side of the large golden doors. He placed himself in between them, but on the adjacent wall. They looked at him with confusion.

"The All-Father has requested that I guard Thor's chambers as well as you two fine gentlemen," he smiled. They looked at each other before returning to their duties.

Loki stood for some time, staring at the door that concealed Thor inside. He could sense a magic barrier sealing the doors shut. He contemplated on how to destroy the barrier to enter the room. After his temporary rule of Asgard while Odin was in Odin Sleep, barriers were summoned to protect those in need. Thor, however, was of great need. He was next in line for King, having missed his coronation twice. Once due to Loki's playful smuggling of Frost Giants and the second due to a Frost Giant attack on Midgar.

It was late at night, he noticed the two guards becoming impatient. They were bored, having not wanted to spend their time guarding a room of a sleeping God. To Loki's luck, two young, beautiful muses pranced down the halls. They wore thin, white robes that delicately graced their curves. Long curly hair with beautiful smiles. They waved and giggled at the guards, passing by them. The two guards followed them with their eyes and Loki thought, 'Perfect.'

"My fellow guards," Loki spoke with pleasure. "I may look weak, but I have a few tricks up my sleeves for any occasion. Please, go and enjoy yourselves and indulge in the beautiful muses that beckon you."

They looked at each other and nodded, quickly making their way towards the muses. Loki waited till they were out of view before approaching the doors. He raised his hand, placing it on the door, feeling the strength of the magic. It was over-whelming but he could also tell that it would be nothing for him. He stepped back, his spear transforming into his golden scepter.

He conjured magic through the spear and blasted the door. Ice quietly crackled up the door, completely sealing the door. He froze the magic barrier, and with a tap of his scepter, the ice melted and returned to whence it came. Not wanting to open the door, he placed his hand upon it once more before his body dematerialized into a blue mist that snaked across the floor and through the slit of the door.

He slithered across the floor, materializing behind Thor's resting place. He slept peacefully in the large bed, causing Loki to smile. He had returned to his Kingly form, his crown gracing his head. His bare feet left behind icy foot prints as he carefully made his way around the bed. He traced a long, bony finger across the golden sheets, leaving a trail of ice.

He stopped at the foot of the bed, turning and facing Thor's body. He could sense Thor's body breathing with life. The last time he saw Thor, his body was dead. Used a very new spell to him to try and save him, putting him into an sleep he couldn't wake from unless the caster woke him. He never expected the spell to actually work. Seeing Thor laying peacefully and full of life filled Loki with an indescribable joy.

He leaned forward, beginning to crawl on top of Thor's body. His body curved and dipped as his thin frame hovered over Thor. He straddled his brother, looking down at the bearded face. He brushed a hand across his face and smiled, a tear falling. He leaned forward planting a soft kiss on Thor's lips. He closed his eyes as the warmth of Thor's lips caused his body to start changing to it's Asgardian pale. He pulled away, opening his eyes and retuning to his natural color. He gave a toothy grin.

"I waken you from your healing slumber," Loki spoke, kissing Thor again, "Rise!"

The sound of foot steps thundered through the halls and echoed into the room. Loki turned his head towards the door. Just as the large golden doors flung open, Loki disappeared without a trace. He reappeared in a high window, hidden by the darkness and his red eyes illuminating the dark. He watched as Odin and several guards scouted the room.

Odin seemed to be in search of something. Loki watched intently as Odin searched high and low. "My son," Odin spoke, "He's here."

"Yes," a guard spoke, "Thor still rests."

"No," Odin shook his head, "My other son."

Loki closed his eyes and scoffed. "Son. More like prize."

The guards then turned their attention to the bed, something shocking them. Loki peered carefully, standing and arching over to see what they were looking at, clenching to the window frame. He saw two bright blue eyes fly open as the long haired blonde sat up in bed.

Thor raised a hand to his lips, still feeling the chill of Loki's kiss. "Thor!" Odin boomed as he saw his son awaken.

Loki felt pain in his chest after Thor rose. He knew what he had done, but he had to make up for his mistakes. He saved two lives, now risking thousands of more life back I n Jotunheimr. If Thor wanted to go to battle, he would die for the Jotun's in hopes of making up for all of his past mistakes.

He closed his eyes as he vanished again.

* * *

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next couple installments of the story! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	19. Chapter 19

Story Title: The Right Partner

Rating: M!

Pairing(s): Tony/Steve, Thor/Loki

Summary: A year after Loki's defeat, Tony wants to return to his home in Malibu to do some repairs. The Captain returns with him and they find themselves in a situation neither of them expected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~

Another Chapter from Untitled, updated and added to The Right Partner...obviously.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19

Thor sat in the dining hall, picking around at his food. His mind was racing with things he couldn't keep up with. The last thing he remembered was the Frost Giants attacking Midgar and Loki crying above him. The next thing he knew he was lying in his bed in Asgard while his father was calling for Loki. He didn't know what was going on, but he was desperate for answers.

He ate some more off his plate, only to be greeted by his mother. "Oh, Thor!" she said with glee. She dashed a cross the room and sat beside him, hugging him close. This wasn't the first she'd hugged him tightly in the past week he's been awake. "I'm so happy you're alive!"

He smiled and hugged her back. He pulled away and replied, "It's good to be alive."

She kissed his cheek as a tear rolled down hers. Thor wiped the tears away. "I only wish your brother was here."

"Mother," Thor answered, his hands on her shoulder, "Do not cry for Loki. He is strong again. He will be fine. He is with the finest men and women of Midgar. Once I gather my strength I will return and bring him home."

Fregga looked at him confused. "Your Father hasn't told you yet, has he?"

"What are you talking about?" Thor looked confused.

She tried to contain her emotions as she spoke, "Your Father return Loki's power. After he thought you were dead and Loki stood against the Giant's, begging for them to take his life and spare the rest, your Father returned his power. As soon as Loki was immortal again, he shadowed himself from your Father's view. We do not know where Loki is."

Thor stood, stepping out of the bench. "Then I must make haste," he bellowed, marching off.

"You will do no such thing!"

Both blondes turned to see the All-Father standing strong in the door way into the hall. Thor could see a number of things in his eye; fear, hate, misery, and happiness. Thor wanted to find his brother and bring him back to Asgard. "Father, I must return to Midgar," Thor protested.

"No," Odin replied, stepping down the stairs, "You are not."

"And why not!?" Thor yelled, "I must find Loki!"

Odin and Thor met each other, standing only a foot apart. Odin put a hand on Thor's shoulder, and spoke, "We have more pressing matters to attend to."

"What could be more pressing than finding Loki?" Thor asked angrily.

"Because we are to go to war with the Frost Giants," Odin replied.

Thor understood his Fathers words, but to him, his brother was more important that a war. "And what is the cause of this war?"

"The Jotun's have gone from Realm to Realm in search of a new leader," Odin answered. He began to march circles around Thor as he gave his explanation. "When they stopped at Midgar, their search ended. They nearly killed you and with Loki's disappearance, I know they must have something to do with it."

"Then let me go back to Midgar," Thor said, "I can ask the other members of my alliance to see if they know what happened after the Frost Giant's left. Please Father, if we can find him, it will give us better means of preventing this war!"

"No, Thor!" Odin yelled at him. "My patience has grown far to thin for Jotunheimr and they must be stopped." Thor went to speak again and was silenced. "I will hear no more. We are going to war. Now gather your men."

Thor stood, breathing heavily as he watched his Father leave the dinning hall. Fregga rushed to his to put a hand on his shoulder for comfort, but he shook it off. Thor looked away from her as he marched to his quarters.

Thor paced back and forth in his chambers. He knew what his Father was was law, but Loki always told him that rules are made to be broken. He had to find his brother, then maybe he could help resolve the conflict between Asgard and Jotunheimr. In the past, he knew he'd made a mistake when he and his fellow warriors went to Jotunheimr in revenge of the Frost Giants invading Asgard and ruining his coronation. But Odin's sudden call for war was no different than Thor's actions.

He stood, marching for the doors. He needed to find the Gatekeeper, Hemdall. With him, Thor would be able to travel to Midgar and find his brother. With Loki, he could convince his Father that the Frost Giants were no threat. Loki would never go with the Giants. He hated them. Why would Loki allow himself to go with them.

He stormed through the castle, in search of anyone who may know of Hemdall's whereabouts. He came across Sif, the young woman excited to see Thor. "Thor!" she spoke happily, approaching her fellow warrior and future King. "What a wonderful surprise!"

Thor's arms gripped her shoulders. "Lady Sif," Thor said, his voice far more serious than she had ever heard. "I need to know what you do. Where is Hemdall?"

She thought quickly, "The last I heard he was still standing at the end of the bridge."

Thor released her and made his way for the stables.

"But Thor!" she yelled, getting his attention. "The gate was destroyed, you know that! He no longer has the power to take you anywhere!"

"We'll see," Thor replied, before leaving, "He's far more knowledgeable than anyone I know besides my Father. If anything he can help me."

Without another word, he was gone. He made his way to the stables, finding his trusty white steed. He mounted the horse, nearly running over the stable boy as he kicked his heels into the horses hide. The horse galloped through the city until he finally met the long road of the broken rainbow bridge. In the distance he could see a tall man wearing shiny, golden armor. Thor smiled and he kicked the horse harder, determined to speak with him.

Upon approach, Thor dismounted his steed and quickly made his way to Hemdall. "Hemdall, my friend," Thor spoke, the ex-gatekeeper not moving.

"Thor Odinson," he replied as Thor stood next to him. They both looked out in the distance, staring into the blackness of space decorated with stars and other galactic forms. "What is it you seek?" Hemdall spoke in his deepened voice.

"I seek a way to Midgar," Thor replied, looking towards the gatekeeper.

"I can not give you what you seek," Hemdall replied. "Even if I could, the only way you will be able to return is of the power of the Tesseract."

"Please," Thor said, grabbing Hemdall's shoulders and shaking him slightly, "You must know a way."

Hemdall looked into Thor's eyes and saw the need and desperation. "Alright," he spoke with a faint smile. "Do you know of your Father's stallion? Sleipnir?"

"Yes," Thor thought then nodded, "I do know of him."

"It's a rumor that Sleipnir can travel across the nine Realms, but only to those he trusts and respects," Hemdall continued. "However, mentioning your brothers name may sway him to you."

"But it is a rumor," Thor said, looking into his friends eyes. "You do not spread rumors."

Hemdall smiled, Thor realizing his friends words. A wide smile appeared on Thor's face as he patted Hemdall's shoulders. "Thank you, my friend! Your assistance will not go unnoticed!"

Thor remounted his white horse and made way for his Father's personal stable. He approached the stable and found the stable boy. "My Father's horse, where is he?"

The boy pointed to a tall gray horse with familiar green eyes. The horse was shielded by golden plated armor. Each of it's eight legs were also shielded with gold cuffs and golden horseshoes. This was a horse fit for a King, and yet, Thor could not place his thoughts as to why Sleipnir reminded him of someone he knew.

He shook of his confusion and mounted his Fathers horse. "We must find Loki," Thor said to the horse. Sleipnir reared up, whinnying loudly. He kicked at the horses sides and it sped off. The horse was faster than any horse he'd ever ridden, feeling empowered by the creatures potential. They raced down the bridge, Hemdall moving slightly to the right as Sleipnir pushed off the end of the broken road. "To Midgar!" Thor shouted, holding Mjolnir in front of him.

A light appeared, starting small, but then exploding into what looked like a black hole. It swirled around as Sleipnir galloped towards the entrance of the hole. The mount and steed were sucked inside and quickly transported to Midgar where Thor was sure he would find Loki.

Tony sat in his workshop, as always, drawing out blueprints for yet another modification for his suit. Although his mind was racing with thoughts of his and Steve's upcoming wedding, he distracted himself from the stress with work. He smiled when he heard his workshop door open. Two strong arms slipped around his waist and a familiar chin rest on his shoulder.

He looked over, seeing his favorite blonde smiling happily. "What'cha working on?" Steve asked, lifting off Tony and resting his hand on the work bench.

"Just some modifications," Tony answered, returning to his drawing.

Steve kissed Tony's cheek, getting a chuckle and a kiss in return. "You're so cute when you're curious."

Steve dipped in for another kiss but was interrupted by a loud crash. It sounded like glass shattering and loud, numerous stomps on the floor. The two men rushed up the stairs to see what was going on. As they reached the top of the stairs, Tony nearly fell over in shock at the sight before him.

Thor was mounted atop his gray horse Sleipnir, his cape flowing a little more dramatically than it should. Half of Tony's glass windows were broken through by the eight-legged horse that he was still trying to figure out where it came from. With half the things he's already experienced with the Avengers, he'd believe just about anything.

"What the HELL is going on!" Tony yelled at Thor.

"I'm in search of my Brother!" Thor replied, dismounting Sleipnir.

Steve took a double take, "Wait a minute. I thought you were dead."

Thor looked at him and said, "I did too, but none of that matters now!"

"Yeah," Tony cut in, "It kinda does. You died! But so did Steve." Thor looked at Steve and the three of them were silent. They all looked at each other and Tony smiled, "Coffee? Tea? Maybe some hot cocoa? I think we have some talkin' to do."

Tony made himself a cup of coffee as the three of them sat, Thor a little jumpy. Tony watched the horse as it trotted around the room, not being reined by Thor. "So," Tony said, taking a sip, "Who's first?"

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes, "Tony, you know that you're the last one to speak with Loki. Just tell him what you told me."

Tony took in a deep breath, getting Thor's immediate and full attention. "Alright, the Frost Giants came and attacked the city. They nearly killed Steve and I'm going to guess they nearly killed you. Once you fell, Loki walked up to them and started yelling. I'm not really sure what, I was more concerned about Steve. All I know is, he walked over to Steve did some magic then to you, doing a different type of magic and saved your lives. Then they just...disappeared!"

Thor stood, his chest heaving in anger. "Then I must fetch the Tesseract," his voice booming. "He could been in great danger."

Without another word, he mounted Sleipnir and said to it, "To Jotunheim!"

Tony and Steve stood at the shattered window, seeing Thor disappear through a spiral of color, then a flash to darkness. Tony took a sip of his coffee and sighed. He walked around Steve and said, "I'll get the broom."

* * *

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next couple installments of the story! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	20. Chapter 20

Story Title: The Right Partner

Rating: M!

Pairing(s): Tony/Steve, Thor/Loki

Summary: A year after Loki's defeat, Tony wants to return to his home in Malibu to do some repairs. The Captain returns with him and they find themselves in a situation neither of them expected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~

This Chapter contains a lemon...don't like it, just skip it. Also contians a change. If you read it, you'll know the story drastically changes.

* * *

Chapter 20

Loki stood at the highest point of Jotunheim, looking down on the people of the Ice Realm. He had the memory of Thor waking flooding his mind as he tried to keep his thoughts on more important things. Odin wanted to go to war with Jotunheim without even knowing who the King was. He should have been preparing his people for war, but he couldn't being himself to do so. The Frost Giants acted out of fear that their kingdom would fall and they would die, but only left pain behind. Loki knew they were lost and they needed a leader to help them survive, but with such low numbers, war would wipe the race out.

He saw a light in the distance, causing him to lean closer. It wasn't long before a Jotun was running frantically through the village. Loki's eyes were on him as he saw the fear in his eyes. He made his way down the tower to meet with the Giant. He made it to the bottom before the Jotun got to much closer to the tower.

He stopped and breathed heavily as Loki awaited his news. "My King," he panted, "Asgardian! On an eight-legged horse!"

Loki gripped his Scepter and nodded. He turned to two guards and commanded, "Get everyone to safety. I will handle the Asgardian."

The guards made haste as Loki marched through the city. It wasn't long before he was in a full sprint. If Odin wanted a battle, Loki would take him on to save his people. He would die for the people who acted wrongly just because they needed him. With determination on his mind, he was preparing for battle.

He could hear the whinny of a horse in the distance and hid himself behind a large mound of ice. He peeked over, seeing what he didn't expect. Thor was riding carefully across the ice valley, carefully watching his surroundings. Loki leaned over the ice, watching to see Thor closer. As he leaned, his hand slipped, causing a small chunk of ice to break and topple down the cliff.

Thor looked that direction, trying to see what caused it. Sleipnir looked as well, suddenly taking off towards a side ledge that led up the cliff. Thor tried to rein the horse but the stubborn thing refused to obey. Loki knew who the horse was after and he tried to get away. He turned to run, but was knocked back by a solid wall of ice.

The hooves got closer and he turned around, seeing the two right on him. He started crawling backwards as they neared him. Thor jumped from his steed and held his Hammer out to the mystery Jotun. Thor held the Hammer close to Loki's face who gulped. Loki looked up at him and blinked. Thor shouted, "Your King! Where is he!"

"I am the King," Loki replied.

Thor pulled his Hammer back, looked at him in confusion. "Your name," Thor said, "What is your name?"

Loki smiled still a little hesitant, "You don't remember me? Your own brother?"

"Loki?" Thor looked at him, seeing his brother's features starting to come back to him. Sleipnir reared up on his hind legs, throwing about his front hooves, whinnying loudly. Thor grabbed his reins and pulled him downwards, only to be fought against. "Damn horse!"

"No!" Loki shouted, quickly raising from the ground. He yanked the reins from Thor's hands and raised a hand to the horses muzzle. Sleipnir calmed and nuzzled Loki. Loki smiled as he hugged the gray stallions large head. He rubbed Sleipnir's head and smiled. "You have to be gentle with him. Like a child," Loki said lovingly.

"How did you do that?" Thor asked, "Not even Father could soothe that beast!"

Loki looked at him with a hint of anger, replying, "This 'beast' is special to me. Do you not know how he came to be?"

Thor shook his head. Loki chuckled and stroked Sleipnir's nose. "I was about to lose a bet and I didn't want to be humiliated so, I seduced the horse he was using while in a mare form. The horse impregnated me and this special creature was born! I gave him to father as a gift once he was grown, my deeds as parenting completed."

"How did I not know of this?" Thor asked, pondering the past.

Loki looked at him with soft eyes, "You were to busy sparring with your friends to bother with me at the time."

Thor only nodded and looked over Loki. He was having trouble taking in his brother's Jotun skin, having not seen his brother like this before.

"Brother," he said, "Why are you King?"

Loki continued to rub Sleipnir's snout and replied, "They were lost. They needed someone to lead them and I took it upon myself to become their King. I am Loki Laufeyson after all."

"Loki," Thor grabbed his shoulders, turning his brother towards him, holding him still. "Father wishes to go to war with Jotunheim!"

"I know," Loki replied, looking away from Thor, not wanting his brother's eyes on him. "I was there when he declared it."

"Then why are you not preparing for war!?" Thor shouted, noting that no one attacked him upon his arrival into Jotunheim.

"Because my people should not suffer from my mistakes!" Loki yelled back. "I brought pain to these people in rage that I was one of the monsters Asgard fears. But now, after all the things I've been through, all the people I've come to know. After watching you die, I saw the error of my ways. I killed Laufey, their King. My father. I'm taking my place as their King and sacrificing myself to Odin to make up for all the pain I've caused."

Thor saw the determination in Loki's eyes. He could also see tears forming and one falling down his cheek. Thor spoke softly and said, "Then why must you cry?"

Loki looked at him and sadness washed over him. "Because, when I die, I will never see you again. I've gone this long without you. I can't be without you."

Thor's hand slipped onto Loki's cold cheek, feeling the chill run through his body. Loki fell into Thor's warm hand, basking in the heat. The was wiped away by Thor's thumb and Loki smiled. They looked at each other, sapphire to ruby. They didn't move, only watching each others eyes. Thor raised his other hand to Loki's cheek and pulled the Jotun forward. Loki's boney fingers wrapped around Thor's wrists as they neared each other.

Cold lips met soft ones, warming every inch of Loki's body. Loki's fingers found themselves combing through Thor's hair as Thor let his hands fall and rest on the bare waist of Loki's thin body. The Jotun deepened the kiss and held the back of Thor's head, not wanting him to pull away. Thor's arm wrapped around the body, resting his hands on his upper and lower back.

They pulled away and looked at each other. Loki wanted to kiss his brother again. To feel the warmth of this kiss. "I want to but...We shouldn't," Loki said, trying to push Thor away.

"No," Thor said, pulling him back, "We should."

Thor kissed him forcefully, not getting an objection from Loki. Loki's hands found Thor's neck as Thor snagged as Loki's thick cape. Loki reached up to his shoulders, unclasping the cape from his body. It pooled at Loki's feet and Thor touched every inch of the bare skin he could. Loki moaned at the blondes touch, throwing his head back in pleasure. Thor's lips found the tricksters neck and kissed it, sucking on the skin.

Loki held Thor's head to him as the elder began to lower them to the ground. Thor carefully rest Loki on the icy floor and continued to kiss his body. Loki arched his body into Thor's kisses and moaned as a hot tongue heated his flesh. Thor ran his hand down his brothers skin, feeling it warm up to him. His mouth found a perk nipple, licking at it and giving it a few nibbles. Thor noticed Loki skin turning pale where his hand rest. He raised up watching Loki pant as the latter looked at him with need.

Thor's hand rubbed his side and said, "I like this look. The Jotun blue."

Loki felt heat rush to his face at Thor's words as the blonde returned to licking at his lover. Loki looked down at himself, seeing his body shading in two different colors, his Jotun blue and Asgardian pale. He smiled at Thor's words, saying he liked his blue. He controlled the color change so he would stay Jotun for Thor.

Thor kissed down Loki's belly, reaching his abdomen. He raised up and released the clasps on his armor, shedding the heavy clothing. He removed his leather under armor, revealing his chiseled body. Loki gulped and gasped in amazement. Thor's body fit him perfectly; the body of a God.

Loki sat up, his boney fingers working away at Thor's pants. Once they were undone and ready to be pulled down, Thor attack Loki's lips again, pushing him back to the ground. Large hands rubbed across the tight body, gradually making his way towards the gold chains that held the green loin cloth to Loki's hips. Loki panted in lust as Thor eyed him. An arch announced itself to Thor from underneath the cloth.

Loki pushed Thor back who sat up on his knees. He watched as the tricksters hands slithered down his body to the gold chains. He undid the clamps and pull the cloth off of him, blushing as he exposed himself to Thor. The blonde reached down, cautiously touching Loki's body, as if he'd shatter if he pushed to hard. Loki gasped at Thor's heated palm wrapping around his erection.

Thor stroked his Jotun lover, getting delicious moans from him. After a few strokes, Loki pulled his hips away from Thor, sitting up and wrapping his arms around the blondes neck. He kissed Thor hard in lust, knocking the God back and onto the ice. He jumped up when his back hit the ice. "Cold!" he shouted as he sat back up quickly.

Loki giggled at Thor and grabbed his thick, blue cape. He laid it on the ground behind Thor, having crawled around the blondes body, sporting himself. Thor stared as the thin body curved around him seductively. Thor turned quickly, placing his hand on Loki's bare ass.

Loki moaned and smiled back at him. Loki, being the mischievous one he is, grabs Thor by his arm and shoves him to the ground. His long legs straddle Thor's waist and he ran his claws down Thor's chest. He smiled at him mischievously and teased the blondes skin. Thor's hands gripped Loki's waist as he started to grind himself upwards and into Loki's body. The Jotun giggled as he pressed down against him.

They continued their grinding until Thor couldn't take it anymore. He flipped them, putting Loki on his back and removing his pants and boots. He raised and spread Loki's legs, raising his hips up while he was at it. He knew forcing himself inside Loki would just hurt him. He thought for a second and Loki beat him to it. Loki grabbed one of Thor's hands and pulled it towards his face. Each of Thor's fingers, at one point, found itself being wrapped up by Loki's tongue and coated with saliva.

Once Loki finished he released Thor's hand. The blonde looked at his hand and then down at Loki's entrance. He pressed his index finger to the ring of muscles and pushed inside. Loki gasped in pleasure as Thor fingered him in order to stretch him out. He continued to thrust and curl his finger inside Loki's tight body.

He managed to push in two fingers, not having to much trouble. After a few thrusts he tried a third and somewhat painful groans were heard. He slowed his fingers, hoping to easily soothe Loki. Loki looked at him and said, "It's okay. You can put it in."

Thor waited for a second and nodded. He pulled his fingers out and grasping his hardened organ. He pressed the head to Loki's hole, feeling the thinner body push back. He pushed in until he felt himself become engulfed in a strange mixture of heat and chill. Whatever it was, his body loved every second of being inside the body. Strangely, he had a feeling that he had experienced this sensation before.

He shook it out of his mind as he pushed all the way in and waited. He didn't want to make Loki uncomfortable. Loki rocked his hips to get Thor to move, unable to bare the heat inside him just sitting still. Slowly, Thor pulled out until only his head was left before slowly pushing back in. His hands held Loki's hips as he pulled the thinner towards him when he thrust in and pulled him away as he pulled out.

Loki moaned in pleasure as the lengthy shaft pulled in and out of him. Thor finally increased his pace and Loki started wiggling in pleasure. The two of them basked in the others pleasure as their body's ground together, fitting perfectly. Loki felt Thor hit a sweet spot inside him and his body started to curl and writhe in bliss.

"Ah! Thor!" Loki moaned as Thor increased his speed and force. The two long legs wrapped around Thor's waist stretched out as his toes curled. His hands fisted in the thick blue cape beneath him. His eyes rolled back in his head as an endless moan started to echo throughout their small, hidden area. "Please, Thor! Give me more!" Loki begged.

Thor did as Loki requested, thrusting harder and faster, hitting the same spot over again. Loki managed to get a hand free from his cape and start pumping his aching erection. He jerked himself in time with Thor's thrusts. The blonde gave his brother everything he had, Loki's body shivering in pleasure. It wasn't long before Loki and Thor felt themselves coming close to their ends.

Loki's rolled his eyes back and arched his body as his orgasm washed over him and his seed shot out all over his chest. Thor gave Loki a few more thrusts, enjoying the feeling of his lovers body tightening around him. Thor let himself go, filling Loki with his hot semen.

Thor couldn't hold himself much longer before collapsing on top of Loki. The Jotun wrapped his arms around Thor and stroked his hair. They both breathed heavily, trying to catch their breaths. "Thor," Loki spoke, breaking the silence. "I am sorry."

"For what?" Thor asked, raising up and looking at his brother confused.

"We should not of done that," Loki answered, feeling ashamed.

"Loki," Thor said, sitting up and pulled Loki into his arms, cradling him. "I do not want to forget the moment we just shared. Loki," Thor rest his hand on Loki's cheek, getting his brothers attention, "I've waited far to long to tell you of my feelings. Please do not deny me of this moment."

Loki smiled, feeling a tear come to his eyes. He pulled Thor into a hug and held him close. "I love you, Thor."

Thor pushed Loki back and kissed him. "I love you too, Loki."

They smiled at each other before kissing each other and falling to the ground in order to make love once again.

* * *

Yeah...I took their twins out... But don't worry! I've got that all taken care of!

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next couple installments of the story! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	21. Chapter 21

Story Title: The Right Partner

Rating: M!

Pairing(s): Tony/Steve, Thor/Loki

Summary: A year after Loki's defeat, Tony wants to return to his home in Malibu to do some repairs. The Captain returns with him and they find themselves in a situation neither of them expected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~

Back to where things got interesting. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone.

* * *

Chapter 21

Loki basked in the warmth of Thor's body, finally resting after a long session of love making. He rested his head on Thor's chest, loving the feeling of it rising and lowering with each breathe. The Jotun King glanced up at the sky, seeing that night was quickly approaching. He raised up and looked around, grapping his loin cloth. "What are you doing?" Thor asked, sitting up as Loki stood to cover himself.

Once Loki secured his golden clasps, he turned to Thor and replied, "I must return to my people. I've been gone to long. They'll will be searching for me and they will be prepared to kill."

Thor stood, his feet freezing against the ground. He jumped around until he replaced his feet on the thick blue cape. Loki giggled at him as he helped collect Thor's scattered clothing. As the God of Thunder dressed, Loki began to leave. "Please do not leave yet!" Thor spoke, reaching out for Loki.

Loki looked and smiled at him. He walked back over to Thor and helped him dress. As he helped clasp the armor back on to Thor's shoulders, they were only a few inches apart. Once he finished, the two looked at each other. Thor's hand slipped onto Loki's cheek as they crushed their lips together. They held the kiss for a moment when Loki pushed him away. "Come with me," Thor said, not wanting to lose eye contact with his Jotun Lover.

"I have to stay," Loki replied, "They need me."

"Loki," Thor said sternly, "Father wants a war! If you come with me to prove your save and are leading the Jotun's peacefully, he won't want a war!"

Loki looked at him and hugged him. "I will. But right now I need to stay with them until they are able to get back on their feet. I will come."

Thor stole another kiss. "You promise?" he asked, holding Loki's face. "You promise you will come?"

"Yes," Loki answered him.

"King Loki!"

The two gods looked over, seeing three scouts searching high and low for their missing King. Loki shoved Thor down so he couldn't be seen. Loki looked at him and said, "You must leave. If they find you, they _will_ kill you."

"Is that your word?" Thor asked him.

Loki only glared at him, replying, "No. Just their hostile nature ever since we came and started killing them."

Thor looked around them, trying to figure out how he was going to get away. Loki noticed his search and he summoned his scepter. He held it out, a light beamed shooting silently from the point. It struck an ice burg and a swirling black hole came in its place. "This will take you back to Asgard. If you want to come back, just ask."

"But how can I ask you?" Thor asked, looking confused.

"Just say my name," Loki smiled, standing up, "I'll hear you." He walked over to Sleipnir and pulled on his reins, handing them to Thor. "Take care of my baby," Loki said to Thor as he kissed the horse on his nose.

Thor took the reins and smiled back at him. Thor kissed Loki one more time before he had to leave. "I love you, Loki," Thor said, reluctantly pulling away. "I always have, and I always will."

Loki smiled at him, "I love you too."

The two separated, Loki waiting until the portal closed before he left to speak with the scouts. He called out to them, gaining their attention. "King Loki!" the three Jotun males spoke in unison as they knelt before him.

"You may rise," Loki spoke softly.

"That Asgardian!" one of them said, "What became of him?"

Loki smiled and waved his spear, "T'was a misunderstanding. The Asgardians are trying to rebuild their gate so they may travel to other realms in times of need. They were simply giving trial to the Bifrost. They mean no harm."

There wasn't much said before Loki spoke, "Let us return. It is late, and your families would wish you to be home."

The three Jotun's began their trek back to the village. Loki stay behind for just a few minutes, glancing around Jotunheim. There was a sense of insecurity in the air. He made a quick scan and decided to ignore it, but his senses were set on high. He turned and followed behind the Jotun scouts and back to his chambers to rest.

Thor returned Sleipnir to his stables and examined the horse. He began speaking to the creature as he pet his snout, "So you're Loki's son. Strange, I never thought my brother to give birth to such a strong creature. To be more precise, I never expected my brother to give birth at all." Thor looked at the saddle and armor the weighed on the horse. He pursed his lips and said, "Why would anyone want to wear such heavy and constraining equipment all day?"

"In case of emergency," a smooth voice spoke.

Thor looked around, trying to find the voice. "Who said that?"

"I did," the voice said again, Thor's arm getting a nudge of Sleipnir's nose.

Thor looked back at him and thought him strange. "You can speak?" Thor asked with some bright enthusiasm.

"Only to those I wish to," Sleipnir said with a hint of humor. "My mother was the only one I spoke to until I saw how much he trusted you. Among other things."

"I did not wish for you to see that," Thor replied, blushing slightly.

"A natural thing," Sleipnir replied, "You wouldn't be the first I have watched commit the act of love. Many young Asgardians have hidden away in these stables to express themselves to the other. I see the love you have for my mother, it is sincere. I wish that you treat him with love, respect, and trust. Hardship has overcome his being several times and I trust that you will take away all his pain and make him whole again."

Thor grinned at Sleipnir and pet his ear. "I will die for him," Thor replied. "I have spent much time growing and playing with my brother. I protected him them and I will protect him now."

Sleipnir raised his head and resting his neck on Thor shoulder as if to hug the God. Thor wrapped his arms around the horse. "You are a good man, Thor Odinson."

The two separated and Thor returned to the castle. He hoped that Odin hadn't known of his disobedience, but you couldn't hide anything from the All-Father. As he entered his home, he expected, at any moment, his father to barge in after him and scold him. When he wasn't greeted right off with the thunderous boom of Odin's voice, he felt a tiny sigh of relief overcome him.

He quickly tread through the castle, finding his chambers and locking himself away. He needed to choose his words wisely, considering what he had just done numerous times with his adopted brother. Thor could stop the impending war from Asgard on Jotunheim, but he feared Odin's reaction to Loki's kingship.

He sighed, running his hand through his long golden hair. "Loki," Thor spoke quietly to himself, "I hope Father doesn't over react to much."

"Over react to what?" a voice behind him spoke. Thor spun around to see his Father in the doorway of his chambers.

Thor took in a hard breath and marched towards his father. "Father," Thor spoke low, yet strong, "I must speak of important matters."

"I know what you've done son," Odin replied with a faint smile, easily hidden by his beard. "However, this doesn't change the war. Loki is still missing and your enjoyment with a Jotun male will not change my mind."

"Father," Thor interjected, "It's not what you think. The Jotun, he's-"

"Enough!" Odin boomed, "You might as well say your good-byes to that blue demon before I take care of him myself. They have taken both of my sons. I have one back, but I will not lose another!" Odin turned to leave, but Thor's voice stopped him.

"Who's to say Loki isn't among the people, living happily!?" Thor shouted, anger boiling his blood that heated his skin.

"Do you not remember what he has done?" Odin turned back to his son, both other their eyes staring the other down. "He opened the gate to destroy Jotunheim! You destroyed the Bifrost because of your brothers injustice. Now you believe he has grown to like these feral creatures?"

"Yes," Thor spoke strong, holding his ground.

Odin's one eyes looked back and forth in to both of his Son's eyes. He took in a deep breath and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Thor, but I can't believe Loki would have just changed his mind to like those monsters. Prepare yourself, Son," Odin said, his hand gripping Thor's arm. "For we go to war."

Thor couldn't move, his body in shock. Odin left Thor's chambers, leaving the God of Thunder alone in to his thoughts. He took a few steps back and collapsing on his bed. He had to do something. Odin wasn't going to stop his rampage until Loki was brought home and Jotunheim was destroyed. What could he do?

A few days past and Loki was busy with his people. He had instructed all able bodied males to begin training for war. All females and children were transported to a safe haven in the farthest regions of Jotunheim. Deep within the mountains the no creature other than Jotunheim natives could survive. Jotun fathers hunted for food while mothers and children were escorted by King Loki himself.

Loki took great care of his people, giving them all the support and love they needed. He built them homes within the mountain's caves using his Scepter. Each family had plenty of space and enough food to last a harsh blizzard. While his men trained and families were cared for, Loki was dealing with his own problems.

Loki's abdomen began to swell ever so faintly, but enough for the King to notice why his body was growing. However, late in the night, after the needs of his people were attended to for the day, Loki found himself crying within his chambers. He wanted Thor with him so he could tell him of his troubles. He couldn't hide his belly for long, considering the child was growing far faster than other children he had bared.

It wouldn't be long before a half Asgardian Jotun would be born, becoming the heir to both Kingdoms. Life long enemy's, joined together by a single child. Loki's hand ghosted his belly, carefully caressing a spot he assumed was were his child lay inside him. He smiled at the thought of another child. One to be raised along side Sleipnir and his other... "Oh no." Loki spoke to himself. "I forgot to tell Thor about them."

He stood, quickly marching for his Scepter that lay on a magic stand that no one could approach but him. He grabbed the short gold shaft and aimed it at the wall, creating a portal that would lead to Thor's room. He hurried through it, making a quick trip through space and into the chambers of his brother and lover.

Thor was sitting on the bed, polishing his armor. Thor had been attempting to devise a plan to save Loki's people, as well as spare the lives of Asgardians. When he spotted his lover enter the room, he dropped what he was doing, metal clanking onto the ground. He rushed to Loki and wrapped strong arms around him. Loki was hesitant at first, but returned the gesture. After a long moment, Thor pulled away, his hand slipping onto Loki's jaw and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Loki couldn't resist the heated kiss, also returning it while his blue flesh began to morph back into pale.

Reluctantly, Thor pulled away from his sapphire beauty and stroked his cheek, watching at the flesh returned to its natural color. "Loki," Thor smiled, "Why have you come?"

"I had to see you," Loki replied, worry in his face.

Thor noticed the sight Loki gave him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Loki tried to find the word to speak, his mouth opening but no words escaping. Thor's hands gripped Loki's shoulders and asked, "Have any men entered your kingdom? Are you hurt? Your people!?"

"No!" Loki replied quickly, "Nothing of the sort!"

"Then what, dear brother!?" Thor demanded, somewhat shaking the frail blue body.

Loki dropped his eyes down to his barely noticeable bulge. Thor followed his eyes and looked at his belly.

"I do not understand," Thor spoke, looking at Loki's face, which was still turned down.

Loki gave a short snort of laughter and smiled. He looked up at Thor with a half grin and teary eyes. "You are so foolish, Thor," he said, taking Thor's large hand.

He carefully turned the hand, palm forward and placed it on his hard belly. Thor's hand pushed inward as his brain began to register what Loki was trying to tell him. The blonde man's eyes widened as he took double takes back and forth between the belly and Loki's eyes. The Jotun King smiled as Thor finally realized what was happening. "Can it be?" Thor said hopefully.

"Yes, Love," Loki replied, his smile growing with each passing second. "I am with child."

Thor was overjoyed at the news he was receiving. He hugged his lover and kissed him passionately. Thor couldn't remove his hands from Loki's belly, wanting to feel more of the pregnant stomach. They maneuvered over to the bed and they sat. The Demi Gods arm gripped Loki's waist, pulling him closer to him. They put their heads together as they sat in awe at their hands on Loki's belly.

"A son?" Thor asked in wonder, not expecting Loki to know, "A daughter?"

"We won't know until the little one arrives," Loki replied softly, his smile falling into a gentle grace on his face. Both of Loki's hands held his belly while Thor's hands covered his, both of them allowing their fingers to touch the bump. They both sat in peace as they took advantage of the loving, family moment at hand.

Thor pulled away and looked at his Jotun, standing up and holding his hands. "Come, we must tell father the news."

"No," Loki replied, his eyes in a panic. "You know he's out for blood. He wouldn't let you even tell him my name."

Thor pulled Loki to his feet and said, "Then he'll have to kill us both. I won't let him touch you." He placed a hand on Loki's belly, "Especially now. Carrying a child that will save the fate of two life long rivals."

Loki giggled and said, "Almost like the Midgardian play, Romeo and Juliet."

Thor smiled and replied, "I suppose." He pulled Loki by the hand. "Come, we must go to Father."

Loki reluctantly followed, his grip on Thor's hand tightening. Thor opened the door and the guards outside only looked at him, startled by Loki's appearance. They held out spears, holding them to Loki's body. "No!" Thor shouted. "He is not to be harmed."

The guards slowly retracted their spears and stood in their place. Thor lead Loki through the castle, keeping him close to him. "I'm right here," Thor comforted, every time a guard threatened him. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

They approached the War room, Thor holding Loki close. They burst through the doors, seeing the room was completely empty. "This cannot be," Thor said, dumbfounded.

Loki looked around the room, going to the center table. The table had a map of Jotunheim. Figurines symbolizing soldiers were stationed out on the sides of mountains. The same mountains he hid his people in. "Thor," Loki said in a panic, "We must return to Jotunheim. They're attacking!"

* * *

So...this will end in about a chapter or two, then I will be posting the Sequal after I finish my next project.

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next couple installments of the story! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	22. Chapter 22

Story Title: The Right Partner

Rating: M!

Pairing(s): Tony/Steve, Thor/Loki

Summary: A year after Loki's defeat, Tony wants to return to his home in Malibu to do some repairs. The Captain returns with him and they find themselves in a situation neither of them expected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~

Hey guys! I know it's been forever but work had been brutal! Here's the second to last chapter! Hopefully the next one will be up either later tonight or tomorrow but hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22

Loki's body trembled in fear as he lost the feeling in his legs and collapsed onto the floor. Thor was at his side, in panic as Loki was trying to take in the impending attack. He was sitting with his weight on his hands as Thor knelt beside him and tried to help him back up. The Jotun's eyes were wide, his mind unable to comprehend the events at hand. He could have sworn he had them shielded from Odin's eyes, blinding the old man so he could keep his people safe. How did he see through his magic?

Loki snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Thor who was more worried about his lover and child rather than the Jotun King's people. "I'm fine," Loki said, turning his head and raising a hand to Thor's shoulder. He found his feet as Thor's hands gripped his body gently but sternly to make sure he didn't fall again. "We need to hurry!" Loki said hard as he summoned his staff from thin air.

As it materialized into his hand he held it out before them, a man sized portal appearing. As the portal expanded Loki felt a pain in his head and stomach. He dropped his staff and one hand gripped his belly while the other wrapped its fingers around his forehead. He fell to the ground kneeling and wincing and moaning in pain. "Loki!" Thor shouted as he fell yet again to Loki's side.

"I said I'm fine!" Loki snapped as he went to stand, reaching for his staff. The portal had flickered and began to disintegrate but he held his staff out again to use his magic again to keep the portal open. The pain struck him again but he fought it back as he grabbed Thor's hand and jerked him through the portal, causing it to disappear behind them.

They stepped into a secluded area of Jotunheim and once the portal was gone, Loki fell again. The pain was increased this time, his mind trying to put together why he was suddenly in so much pain. It then came upon him what was happening to him when he remembered his unfortunate pregnancy concerning Sleipnir. While pregnant with the colt, his magic had been significantly weakened and his body strained. He had secluded himself until the birth of the colt, knowing that if Asgard were to be attacked, he would have no way to defend himself.

He sighed as he dealt with the pain, raising up with Thor's help. He now knew how Odin found his people who he was sure were safe in the mountains. "We need to hurry," Loki said as he began his trek for the mountains. As he made a few more steps, he fell against a wall, holding his pregnant belly in pain.

"Loki," Thor said, very worried that he had to stay by the Jotun's side at all times. "You should stay out of this. I'll protect them. You need to stay and rest."

"No, I can't," Loki replied, tears forming in his eyes, "I have to protect them. I'm their King."

"Be that as it may," Thor said calmly, placing his hand over top Loki's which was holding their baby. After quick examination, he noticed that his belly hard grown larger since a few moments ago. He sensed something was very wrong with the rapid growth of the child. "We have a child to protect and I will die fighting for you. I will protect your people if it means your protection."

Loki felt his emotions go overboard as tears formed in his eyes. He was conflicted with too many thoughts and emotions that he wasn't sure what he should do. Thor pulled him into a warm hug and soothed his blue-skinned lover. Loki fell into the warmth, his mind drifting away as he tried to figure out what to do next.

An explosion in the distance jarred the two from their embrace and turn their gaze. Loki shoved from Thor and began sprinting down the icy path until he came to the edge of a cliff, seeing in the distance as a wave of soldiers marched their way through the protective wall of ice Loki had put up as a defense wall should they be discovered. He was partially happy that the army was only an eighth of Asgard's true army, and that he thought ahead. However, he was near devastation when he saw they were closing in on his protected people.

Thor was close behind him as Loki began making his way down another path that lead into the mountains. They dashed through icy caves and towards the safe haven Loki had prepared for the Jotuns. They came to a thick wall of icy, however thin enough for Loki to know that his people were on the other side. He went for his staff but his magic was too weak against the wall as his body trembled in pain.

Thor rest his hands on Loki's shoulders and said, "I will break through this wall." Thor summoned his hammer, the relic appearing in his hand from the Asgardian Realm. He held his arm out in front of Loki and began guiding him backwards. Once he deemed Loki a safe distance away, he pulled his arm back and slammed the hammer against the wall of ice. A few more slams and the cracking ice shattered into large blocks and shards, crumbling to the ground. Once the wall settled, the two lovers peered inside the large hideaway, many Jotun's in fear of the intruders.

Loki rushed inside, climbing over the rubble with ease. The Jotuns were in awe by the return of their King, many warriors stationed at the opposite end of the cave, preparing for battle. He knew he's people were aware of the impending attack and it wouldn't be long before their walls would be torn down. The Jotuns gathered around him but then feared away as they took notice to Thor.

Thor stood beside Loki and looked over the Jotun's, baffled by how few there were. "Loki, where are the rest?" Thor asked, referring to the number of people in the cave.

"This is all there is left," Loki admitted shamefully as he kept his attention on his people. He felt Thor's confused and awed gaze on him but never looked his direction. He raised his hands and announced to the fearful Jotuns. "Do not fear, my brethren! He is of no harm to us! He's here to help us."

A guard approached Loki and fell to his knees, his arm over his chest as he bowed before his King. "My King," the guard spoke with full respect, "Our only line of defense has been broken. What shall we do?"

Loki looked around at his people, the warriors prepared to die when their walls were breached. His eyes fell on a few children that hid behind their mothers, terrified of what was to come. The Jotun's numbers were so few that it made Loki's heart burn. He turned to Thor who was also looking the Jotuns over. He took in a deep breath and said, "Stand." The guard obeyed, raising up and standing taller than his King. "You will lead everyone out this back passage. _Everyone_." Loki made his words very clear.

The guard nodded and turned to the waiting Jotuns. "You heard him!" the guard shouted, "Everyone out the back of the cave!"

Loki carefully but swiftly pushed Thor out of the way as the guard began filing everyone out. Loki watched and made sure every man, woman and child were on their way out of the cave into the deepest pit of the mountain. Loki spotted the warriors that protected the entrance and hurried to them. "I made I direct order for you to leave," Loki snapped at them.

One spoke for the rest of them as they continued to hold their positions. "We know," he spoke, "We also know our numbers are few but we will protect those we can to help our race survive for as long as possible. We will fight not for you, my King, but for our people."

Loki was furious that they were disobeying his orders, not because of his hate towards them, but because they were sacrificing themselves with their numbers so few. Thor placed a strong hand on Loki's shoulder and said, "I would do the same for you. As long as you lived for a second longer, I would die fighting to protect your existence."

Loki sighed, dropping and shaking his head. "You're all damn fools," Loki said, causing Thor to smile, hearing the hint of humor in his voice.

"Go," Thor said, gesturing towards the exit of the cave, a few stragglers making their way through. "They need your guidance. I will stand beside them and fight against my father, even if it means death."

Loki went to protest but Thor silenced him with a hard, but loving kiss. The Jotun King nodded and pulled from Thor, knowing that no matter what he said, Thor would still be stubborn. He hurried to his people helping a child that was having trouble getting through the rubble. Once the last Jotun was out, he turned towards the warriors and Thor. He fought back a tear when the thought of Thor dying again came to his mind. He shook his head and disappeared into the cave, knowing Thor would keep his word.

Thor watched as Loki disappeared into the cave and turned towards the entrance of the cave. It was similar to that of the exit he and Loki entered through, a large, thick wall of ice. The sounds of marching echoed through the cave, signaling that the battle would soon begin. Thor gripped his hammer as his armor began to materialize around him, as well as his golden helmet. He made a vow to die protecting Loki and his people and he was prepared for it.

The warriors formed thick ice shards around their arms, preparing for battle. They made animal-like growls and snarls as they waited to fight to the death. Thor marched forward and stood before them and began a speech to beings he never thought he would speak too.

"Today, we fight for your home," Thor began as he gained their attention. "I know this army better than any of you and today, they seek your King as well as your extinction. I am an Asgardian, but your King was once, and still is, my family, more now than before. I stand here before you to raise your moral to fight for your families. To die knowing that, even if they die shortly after, you gave them a few more moments of breath. That you died for them to give them a chance to escape and save your race. As long as we fight for them, our efforts are not in vain. I stand with you to fight for you and die with you!"

The warriors raised their weaponized arms, shouting in the thought of victor and moral. Thor raised his hammer with them, a smile on his face, proud to call the Jotun's his friends. There was once a day that he dreamed of wiping them out, but Loki had opened his eyes to see that they were a dying race that strive for justice. Loki had taken away their past king and attempted to kill them himself, but now that they were desperate for survival, Thor was proud to defend them to his dying breath.

Thor turned towards the entrance once slamming was heard and began shaking the walls. The Asgardian army was ramming the wall in attempt to break it. Thor spotted cracks forming on the wall, signaling it was readying to give way. He gripped his hammer tighter as they began to prepare for battle. A few more rams and the wall was ready to burst. Thor then got an idea. He slid the hammer down until he was holding it only by its leather strap. He began to swing it in circles, building up speed and power. As the last ram came down on the way, Thor threw the hammer with all his might, causing the wall to collapse outward, knocking back some of the militants and causing them to plummet to their death.

In his mind, Thor morbidly thought about how killing them wouldn't harm Asgard as much as one death would harm Jotunheim. With the numbers in comparison, one Jotun death could lead to the entire race to extinction. Either way, Thor had to give Loki as much time as possible to get his people to safety.

A few militants rushed in, spears drawn and charging in to commence the war. Just as they barged in, a booming voice halted them. They stood their ground, holding their spears out should one of the Jotun's attack. On an eight-legged horse, Odin road in, in awe at the sight of his son at the head of what remained of the Jotun army. "Thor," Odin said in a gasp, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm protecting them, Father," Thor replied, his hammer returning to his fist without causing anymore harm to the army or the cave.

"I told you to sever your ties with that lover of yours!" Odin shouted back as Sleipnir reared up at the sight of Thor.

"This is more than that!" Thor yelled, locking eyes with the horse. "These people are dying. Their King can barely tend to them! After what Loki did with the Bifrost, they are struggling to survive. But now, they only want to live. They do not wish to fight!"

"Thor this is nonsense!" Odin shouted, unable to comprehend his sons choice. "They captured Loki and tried to kill you! Why would you want to protect them!?"

"I can't," Thor said lowly, lowering his head, avoiding his father's gaze. "There are to many things I have to protect. I will die fighting to save these people and their King should I have to."

Odin couldn't believe was Thor was saying. How in the world could Thor chose Jotun's, beings who have threatened war with Asgard since the beginning of time, over his own people. The Asgardian King could no longer look at his son, barely able to call him his son anymore. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to find a way to talk his son out of this. He sighed, and turned to him, a tear in his eye, "So be it."

The army charged in as Thor lead the few Jotun wars into battle. He was very impressed that the Jotun's were much stronger than they appeared. He recalled his battle on Midgar with these creatures, noting their power had grown since then. Under Loki's command, they had become great warriors who were worth foes to any man.

The warriors sliced and stabbed at the Asgardian army as they were treated the same with spears and swords. Thor swung his sword as Odin brought down his spear to attack his son. The two had mentally agreed this battle would be between the two of them after Odin spoke his final words. Thor was somewhat grateful Sleipnir was on his side, rearing up and bucking as Odin went to attack Thor. The blond prince only chuckled at Odin struggled to take control of this horse. "Damn horse!" Odin shouted as he fought with Loki's child. "You will do as your told!" Odin continued before slamming his heels into the horses sides, causing it to whinny in pain.

Thor frowned and slung his hammer towards Odin's chest, releasing it and causing the older man to fall from the horse, letting Sleipnir gallop away. Sleipnir was behind Thor as the blonde stroked his nose. "You know, Father," Thor spoke as he watched Odin try and stand. Odin was in shock at how easily Sleipnir opened up to Thor and was treating him with such generosity. "You should be more gentle towards your grandchildren. They are supposed to get into trouble."

"Grandchild," Odin asked confused, "You know!?"

Thor held out his hammer once it returned to him. "Of course, Loki told me himself of his misadventures."

"But how could he have told you?" Odin asked, holding his spear out towards Thor.

"Let's save the chatting for another time, shall we?" Thor said before launching forward.

Thor's hammer collided with Odin's spear as their battle continued fairly. Sleipnir took his leave and went in search of his mother. Following the scent he dashed through the cave and into its depths, feeling himself getting closer to the Jotun King. It didn't take long until he came across the frightened stragglers. Loki quickly appeared behind them, spear in hand and ready to fight, not knowing the situation.

He had heard the hoof beats echoing throughout the cave and awaited Odin's arrival. When he spotted Sleipnir without a rider he gave his child a confused look but shook it away. "Sleipnir, what is happening?"

"Thor and Odin are battling," Sleipnir spoke telepathically to Loki. "Odin has lost all hope for his son and is determined to wipe all Jotun's from the face of the Realms. They want you as well as their extinction and Odin is prepared to strike down his own son to get you."

"This makes no sense!" Loki shouted out loud. "Why would Odin kill Thor just to get me? A Jotun!?"

"I don't understand it myself," Sleipnir replied, "I believe the old King has gone mad. He should have been off the throne long ago."

"I agree," Loki scoffed. The Jotun King thought quickly, realizing that if Sleipnir got away, then it wouldn't be long before the army broke through the remainder of his warriors. He turned to a guard as he mounted Sleipnir. "Continue leading them. Don't leave unless I come for you, understood?"

"Yes, my King!" the guard shouted back and began hurrying the remainder along.

Loki pulled on Sleipnir's reins and the horse galloped back up the path. Loki was fighting his thoughts go and fight along side Thor, however, another clever thought came to mind. One that he should have thought of long ago.

He dashed to the exit of the large cave that previously housed his people, peering in to watch the battle ensue. He spotted Thor fighting Odin, both equally matched and not very worried about them. He watched in horror as his warriors were struck down and fought back hard to keep alive. Blood of fallen warriors and militants stained the ground, along with bodies littering the battle field. He felt his chest tighten and his stomach twist into knots.

He guided Sleipnir up the path that lead Thor into the cave and out to the top of the mountain. Once out on top, he lead the horse higher on the mountain, a hidden and old path, blocked with many large ice blocks and boulders. They pressed on until finally meeting the edge of the mountain. Loki looked over, seeing militants fighting their way through the entrance. His blood boiled at the sight, fearing for his people's life, as well as Thor's.

He used what little magic he had left in him, enduring the pain as he put his magic into Sleipnir's hooves. He forced the horse to rear up and slam back down, causing the edge of the mountain to shake. He forced the horse again and large, hanging icicles dangled as they started to come loose. Another powerful blow from Sleipnir's hooves came and the shards came loose, plummeting towards the thin path the Asgardian army used to try and invade the cave.

The path was crushed and blocked by the shards. A few large rocks and bits of the mountain came tumbling down as well, completely destroying the path, leaving a drop to nothingness below them. What remained of the Asgardian army began to retreat, seeing no other way to get inside the cave. Loki puffed his chest out in pride, his Kingly deed of protecting his people and lover filling him with joy.

A pain in his stomach took away his pride, knowing his magic use was hurting him and the baby. He rest his hands on his belly, feeling his baby. A soft kick came from under his skin and he smiled, knowing his baby was fine and unaffected by the magic use. He turned Sleipnir and headed back into battle, ready to fight along side Thor.

* * *

The clash of metal echoed through the cave, militants trying to avoid the falling icicles as Jotun's tried to fight of the men who wished them dead. Thor and Odin were still in a heated match, both becoming further enraged with the other. Their attention had been turned when the cliffs that allowed passage into the save were diminished to nothing. Thor smirked as Odin struck again, trying to get passed his son.

Odin inside didn't want to kill his son, but if it meant avenging Loki's capture and possible death, he would do so. He swung his spear, causing Thor to jerk his stomach back to avoid a slice, then went for a stab, missing yet again. Thor brought his hammer down, fighting against the powerful spear. Thor pressed against his father as they fought for dominance in the battle. As Thor made a step forward, his foot hit a bad patch of ice and he lost his footing. He slipped and fell to the ground, landing hard on his back.

Ice shards fell towards him and his arms shielded his head as much as possible. When he pulled away Odin was approaching him, spear ready to strike. Odin placed a foot on Thor's chest, suddenly making it impossible for the Thunder God to move. He fought with all his might to get up but was unable to. A spear met his throat and he gulped, his Adam's Apple grazing the sharp tip, cutting his neck ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry, Thor," Odin said, fighting back a tear, "But I have to save my son."

"I am your son, Father!" Thor protested, "But Loki is too! I don't understand why you would kill me just to get to him!"

"I want this race gone!" Odin shouted, his spear still at Thor's throat. "They've done nothing but cause trouble! They may have given me Loki but that was the most they've ever come to being worth something to me! Now you want to defend them because you suddenly have a Jotun lover? If I have to kill you to save Asgard then I will. Do not think I will not."

"But, Father," Thor said as a last attempt to save himself to protect Loki, "The Jotun's never meant to attack Asgard. In the past yes, but now, all they want is to survive and co-exist with us. How can you not let them be!?"

"Because they've stolen both of my sons," Odin said softly, trying to hide his emotions. "And if killing you is the only thing I can do to save you, then so be it."

Odin raised his spear, holding it with both hands. He took aim at Thor's heart and prepared to strike. "No," Thor spoke breathlessly. "I can't leave them."

Odin ignored him and began to descend the spear onto Thor's chest. Thor shut his eyes as he pictured Loki in his mind, ready to die. A sound of hoof beats tore him from his mind and halted Odin from stabbing his sons heart. They both looked on to see the Jotun King, in all his glory, riding forward on the Sleipnir's back, anger in his eyes.

Sleipnir bound forward and his hoofs left the ground. The hoofs met Odin's chest, knocking the Asgardian King from Thor. Sleipnir landed safely as Loki lept from his back and to Thor's side. "Are you alright?" Loki asked, trying to help him sit up.

Sleipnir came to his mothers side and nuzzled his back. Thor smiled at the horse and pet his nose. "Thank you, Sleipnir," the blonde said gratefully.

Loki helped Thor stand and guided him across the ice to Odin. Since Loki had destroyed the pathway, the number of militants had decreased exponentially. Many of the Jotun warriors stood tall and proud as the remainder of the militants began to retreat. Only a few of the Jotuns had perished, but Loki still kept a smile on his face for the ones that remained.

Odin went to get up, but as he raised onto his arms, a curved spear met his throat. He looked from the scepter and his eye followed up the arm to the owners face. Odin could hardly believe his eyes when he realized who was now King of Jotunheim. "Loki?" Odin breathed, "This can not be!"

"Yes," Loki said shamefully, turning his eyes down. "It is me."

"But I thought they had captured you!" Odin said in awe, trying to avoid the scepter at his throat.

"They did, in a way," Loki replied, locking their eyes. "They attacked Midgar in search of their King. I killed Laufy and they had to find his heir. I, being his son, took on the roll as their King to save Midgar from further destruction. I put Thor to a death like sleep to heal his wounds and brought him back to life. I've helped these people get back on their feet. I know I once tried to destroy them but they've grown on me. I will gladly die for them should I have to."

"Then why were you not my opponent?" Odin asked, looking between Loki and Thor.

Loki smirked and looked towards his Asgardian lover, "Because Thor has a family to protect."

"Family?" Odin asked confused.

"Yes, Father," Thor added, placing his hand on Loki's swollen belly. "I came to Jotunheim under the same impression as you. I expected him to be locked away but found him as a King. After seeing him again after being in such a long rest, I realized my feelings for him and we joined ourselves. It won't be long before you will have another Grandchild."

Odin couldn't believe his ears, the words that came from his sons. He looked down at Loki's stomach, seeing it swelled with child. He didn't know what to say or do, only knowing that he had made a horrible mistake for not listening to his son. In his mind, he remembered all the times Thor had tried to stop him from going into war with Jotunheim, as well as explain who his Jotun lover was. If he had only listened, all of this could have been avoided.

Odin sighed as he finally came to terms with himself. Thor rest his hand a top Loki's which head the scepter and pulled it away. He then reached down and helped his father to his feet. "This mindless blood shed shall no longer commence, Father," Thor said as he made sure Odin was on his feet.

"You are right, my son," Odin replied, looking about him. He saw his men scattered on the ground as well as the remainder that coward in fear of the Jotuns who still had their arms as weapons. He looked back at Thor and placed a hand on his shoulder firmly, "Thor. You have proven to me today that I am a foolish old man. You have also proven your worth as King. I will be stepping down and giving you my throne."

Thor's eyes lit up with joy and pride as his father gave him an honor. Odin then looked towards Loki and rest his other hand gently on his shoulder. "Loki, you have also proven yourself worthy as a King. I know that all those years ago, I stole you from this place in hopes that, one day, we could join our kingdoms together and be at peace. I see now that has already been done." Odin glanced down at Loki's belly who kept his arms around it protectively. "You both have my blessing."

"Thank you, Father," Thor said as they gave each other solid looks. They smiled at each other, Odin very proud of his sons. Thor then turned to Loki and hugged him warmly, both happy that they could finally be at peace.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that. The next chapter will obviously be something important! I'm sure many of you can guess what's going to happen...

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next couple installments of the story! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


	23. Chapter 23

Story Title: The Right Partner

Rating: M!

Pairing(s): Tony/Steve, Thor/Loki

Summary: A year after Loki's defeat, Tony wants to return to his home in Malibu to do some repairs. The Captain returns with him and they find themselves in a situation neither of them expected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN! TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU WHINE ABOUT GAYS! Thank you! ~

The Grand Finale is here! The story is finally finished and complete! I want to thank M00-M00 who had helped me through a lot of my road blocks and HurbisP who helped me with ideas for the story. I hope you guys enjoyed this estranged tale!

* * *

Chapter 23

The crowds were cheering and shouting with more joy and excitement than ever before. Asgardians and Jotun's alike were filling the grand hall and chamber in wait of a new King. Thor, dressing in his armor and all his glory, made his way passed the crowds, waving at them ever so often. Seeing the Jotuns and Asgardians getting along brought his heart great joy, knowing that what he and Loki had done, how they fought, had finally brought peace between the two Realms.

As he looked ahead, he could see Odin sitting upon his throne, Fregga at his side and Loki, in his Jotun form clad in his Kingly wares, waiting at the bottom of the stairs. The stairway was lined with Thor's friends, Sif and the Warriors Three, as well as guards who kept the peace. Loki had a bright smile on his face as he rest his hand atop his very swollen belly. A few months had passed since the war for Jotunheim and Loki's pregnancy had slowed down since he was in no danger or stress.

As Thor approached the stairway, Loki held out his hand, the blonde taking it in his hand. Thor kissed the blue hand, causing Loki to smile. He rest a hand atop the belly and rubbed it gently, eagerly awaiting the birth of their child. It wouldn't be much longer before the little one would arrive and prove to the Realms that there was finally true peace between them.

"You look handsome, Thor," Loki said softly in Thor's ear.

Thor smiled back at his Jotun lover and replied, "And you as beautiful as a batch of freshly fallen snow."

Loki smiled as he pulled away and hugged his lover. Loki then walked up the stairway and came to Odin's side, opposite Fregga, waiting for Odin to finally announce Thor as King. Odin stood as Thor knelt down at the bottom of the stairs and the crowd grew silent. "Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born," Odin started, replaying a piece in his mind, knowing his was repeating himself from the previous attempt of crowning Thor King. "So long entrusted with with mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star, from the sacred metal of Uru. Only one may lift it. Only one is worthy. Who wields this hammer commands the lightening and the storm. Its power has no equal – – as a weapon, to destroy, or as a tool, to build. It is a fit companion for a King."

Odin stepped forward, beginning to ascend down the stairs, Thor's eyes locked on him. "Today I entrust you with the greatest honor in all the Nine Realms. The sacred throne of Asgard. I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace. Responsibility, duty, honor. These are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every soldier and to every King." Half was down the stairs, Odin beings his finally questioning, "Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"

Thor looked up and spoke firmly, "I swear."

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

As Odin made the final steps he asked his final question. "Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?"

Thor raised as his father stood before him. Their eyes locked and he spoke hard, a smile on his face. "I swear."

"Then on this day, I, Odin All-Father, proclaim you – –" Odin placed a hand on Thor's shoulder, smiling at him with pride. He then spoke loud enough for the crowd to hear, "King of Asgard!"

Thor couldn't stop smiling as his father bestowed the highest honor to him. His eyes glanced up to see Loki smiled at him, still holding his belly. He then looked to his mother who was crying with joy. Thor turned to the crowd and listened to them cheer on their new King.

He raised a hand to silence them and spoke, "My friends, fellow Asgardians and Jotuns alike. Today, I vow to keep the peace of all the Realms, putting my life on the line to sustain that peace. I fought with Jotunheim against Asgard to one day be able to stand before you and announce that there will be peace. Today," Thor said, turning and making his way up the stairs. He took Loki's hand and announced, "I make this day an official sign of peace, where Jotunheim and Asgard are one! Today, I will marry the King of Jotunheim as a symbol of our love and as a symbol of infinite peace."

The crowd erupted into cheers as Thor took Loki into his arms and kissed him for everyone to see. Loki returned the kiss accordingly and rest his hands on Thor's shoulders. Thor pulled away and reached into his pocket, removing two silver bands. He slipped one onto Loki's finger and then the other onto his. "On this day," Thor spoke softly, really only speaking to Loki, "I join our kingdoms in holy matrimony in hopes that our child will lead both kingdoms as one."

Loki smiled as he looked at the ring on his finger. Thor pulled Loki in for another kiss, one more passionate and heartfelt than the last one. Thor dipped the Jotun's body down, holding him carefully in his arms as he kissed him for the world to see. He pulled him back up and pulled away from his lips reluctantly. He pressed their foreheads together and said, "I love you, Loki."

"I love you too, Thor," Loki replied, stealing another peck-like kiss.

Thor took Loki's arm in his and lead the Jotun King down the stairway, showing off his new bride and Queen. The crowd cheered at their union and Thor's parents were overjoyed at their happiness. They walked along, waving at their people, both Asgardian and Jotun, all of them happy and smiling. Loki had a sense of accomplishment wash through him. He had a wonderful lover, a child on the way along with Sleipnir, as well as a throne to upkeep. He had people who adored and respected him, as well as a King who loved him.

As they exited the grand hall, Thor lead Loki to their new bedchamber to commemorate their union. Once inside their room and doors were closed, Thor captures Loki's lips. Loki smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Thor's neck. The blonde's hands explored the blue-skinned body before him, loving the chill he got on his warm hands. He was very careful with their baby kicking him between them, causing Loki to giggle.

"I believe he knows what your doing," Loki teased as Thor pulled away and looked at the swollen belly. He felt another kick and rest his hand atop the belly. Loki knew of Thor's motives but he couldn't allow them. "I'm sorry, Thor," Loki said, resting a cold hand on Thor's cheek, "But you know the baby is due any day now. I'm to far along to give you any sort of pleasure. It won't be long before I can again though."

Thor blushed at the thought and smiled. "I know we can't do anything," Thor replied, "But I still want to have a peaceful wedding night."

He slipped his arm under Loki's legs and the other behind his back, lifting the Jotun bridal style. He carried Loki over to the large bed, shaped similar to that of Odin's bed. He rest Loki on the soft bed, kissing him softly before pulling away. Thor shed his armor and helmet, down to his normal clothes and crawled into the bed with Loki.

Loki took the liberty of removing his Jotun Crown and a few metal bits of his armor. They rest them on the floor and held each other. Thor sat up in the bed, holding Loki to him, the Jotun's head on his chest as he held one of his hands. Loki loved the warmth radiating from Thor and fell in love with the heat. He pressed a kiss to Thor's chest and rest again as he felt the blondes hand fall onto his belly. They both rubbed the baby through the skin and bother pondered what the baby would look like.

Would the baby be Jotun or Asgardian? Would they take after Thor or Loki? They smiled and ignored the thoughts, knowing that they would both love the child regardless of its genetics.

Thor pulled away from Loki, resting the Jotun on the bed carefully. Loki gave him a strange look but forgot it when the blonde took his lips. The kiss was slow but loving and full of passion. Thor caressed Loki's cheek, his thumb stroking the cool skin. Thor made his way down, kissing at Loki's jaw and neck until he met the collarbone. He suckled on the skin, leaving behind purple marks as the blood raised against the skin. He kissed lower until he met the swollen belly.

He kissed the belly over and over, going in circles and making designs with his kisses. Loki watched as Thor pressed his lips into his belly, happy that Thor was bonding with the baby. Thor's hands rubbed the belly as he continued to kiss it and then spoke, low and soft, "I love you very much, even thought I haven't met you yet. I already love you more than life itself."

Loki coughed teasingly, causing the blonde to look and smile, "Except you, of course." Loki laughed as Thor crawled up and captured his lips again. After a few kisses, Thor pulled Loki into his arms and rest along side him. They rubbed the belly and kissed each other on occasion. It wasn't much longer before they fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

A couple nights later, the newlywed couple were sleeping soundly in their bed. Loki faced the edge of the bed, Thor with his chest to his back and arm draped over his belly, his hand unconsciously protecting the baby. Loki stirred in his sleep as the lower half of his body morphed into the proper equipment to pass the baby into the real world. After the transforming was finished, Loki's eyes opened slightly, being roused from his sleep.

He raised up, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his wrists. He felt something strange on his body and used his hand to explore. He felt around his lower half, feeling that it wouldn't be long before the baby would on its way. He felt a since of panic at first but it was torn away when his body began to spasm horribly. He shouted in pain, jarring Thor from his sleep.

"Loki," Thor said quickly, sitting up and resting a hand on his back, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

The bed suddenly became very wet and he looked down, seeing Loki's body had changed. Loki was gripping his belly with both hands as he start screaming in pain. Thor wasn't sure what to do and waited for Loki to make a move. "The baby," Loki breathed out, his teeth gritting as he tried to control his pain.

Thor climbed out of the opposite side of the bed and rushed around back to Loki. He helped the Jotun out of bed and onto wobbly feet. He kept a hand on his side and pulled one of Loki's arms around his shoulders. He walked slowly with Loki, wanting to get help as quickly as possible. It was a long trek to the infirmary, many stops were made on the way with Loki screaming the palace awake. Thor felt his heart tear out every time Loki cried in pain, wishing he could take away his pain.

Once at the infirmary, two nurses were at Loki's side, helping him into their room and resting him on a bed. The nurses started talking to each other, telling the other to fetch warm water and towels and blankets. Loki protested very loudly, "No! No! I don't want anyone here! I want to be alone."

"Loki, please they want to help," Thor went to say but Loki snapped at him.

"No, Thor!" Loki said, "I did it alone with Sleipnir and he came out as a colt. I want to do this alone and I will."

Thor sighed and nodded, gesturing towards the nurses and they left the room. Loki rest his head on the pillow, trying to cope with the pain. He knew it would be a little longer before the baby made its way out of him. He was reminded of Sleipnir's birth, how long it had been and that he had done it alone. He remembered being in the woods with nothing but the clothes on his back as he pushed out an eight-legged colt.

He knew that if he could give birth to Sleipnir alone, he could handle this baby by himself. He tossed and turned in the bed, fighting back the pain as he waited and prayed that the baby would start its journey into life. He held his belly and whined in pain as he dealt with his labor.

Thor, on the other hand, sat with his back to the door of the infirmary, head in his hands. He wanted to be by Loki's side and help him through such a difficult time. He could hear all the moans and whines of pain as Loki dealt with the excruciating pain. He wanted to barge in and help him, no matter how much he protested, but he couldn't bring himself to seeing Loki in so much pain. He knew this was something that mothers had to do to protect their husbands, keeping them out of the room, but Loki was keeping everyone out of the room. What if something went wrong? Thor couldn't bare this anymore.

Hours passed and Thor was growing anxious. He was pacing the hallways, arms behind his back and his parents waiting with him. Thor refused to speak, wincing every time Loki cried in pain. He knew the birth was starting when he screamed loudly and held the screams for what felt like forever.

Loki held himself up with his arms as he pushed hard, trying to expel the little demon from his body. He desperately wanted the pain to stop but he wanted to see his baby more. With a few more pushes, he could feel the small body making its way through him and tearing him apart. He pushed hard one last time and used all his power to reach forward and pull the screaming child from himself. The child screamed with powerful lungs and balled fists.

Loki smiled as he held his baby for the first time, overjoyed that he was finally born. He kissed the newborn boy on the forehead, not caring about all the blood and other bodily fluids on him. He found a blanket on the table beside him and wrapped the baby up, warming the child. Just before he wrapped the child fully, he cut and tied its cord with his sharp Jotun nails. He held the baby close to him, trying to coo the little one to stop screaming. He couldn't hide his smile as he looked at his baby for the first time. Tiny, pale wisps of hair graced his head, along with pale skin, telling Loki that the child was more Asgardian than anything.

The baby calmed and Loki felt the pain begin to subside in his body. Loki lifted his head with a tired gaze to a creaking door. He spotted Thor peering inside, wondering if it was safe to enter. Loki smiled again and said, "It's alright, Thor. He's here."

Thor stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He could hear the baby grunt as he was getting used to new environment. He slowly made his way to Loki, worried to see the baby, a thought making him think something was wrong with it. Once at Loki's side, he saw the red faced infant wrapped in a blue blanket, cuddled up against Loki's body.

Thor reached out a hand, not sure how to approach the situation. He wanted to touch him but was afraid he would break him. "He's pale," Thor noted as he gently stroked the baby's cheek with the back of his finger.

"He's Asgardian," Loki said, kissing the baby's forehead. "And blonde." Thor chuckled as he continued to stroke his son's cheek. Loki saw Thor's soft, content smile, his face telling him he was proud of their baby. "Would you like to home him?"

Thor looked up a Loki almost shocked and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Loki smirked, "He's your son. You should hold him."

Thor nodded and held out his arms. Loki rest the child in Thor's arms, making sure he was holding the baby properly. Loki smiled as Thor held the child in his arms, falling in love with the baby's face. Loki felt at peace that Thor was so happy and rest his eyes, wanting sleep to overcome him. After a few moments, Loki's eyes shot open and he leaned forward, gripping his stomach once again.

"Loki?" Thor asked, worried about his lover. "Is everything alright?"

Loki couldn't answer, the pain was to much. He knew this pain couldn't be from the afterbirth, it was to much. He felt around his stomach and pressed on it ever so slightly. There was only one other explanation for his pain. "Thor, leave," Loki demanded in pain. "Take him with you."

"What's wrong?" Thor asked, not wanting to leave.

"There's another," Loki replied as he felt his body spasm in pain and start to expel another child. He screamed in pain as Thor did as he was told, carrying the baby with him. Once outside, he was greeted by his parents and the two nurses. The nurses looked the baby over, declaring that he was perfectly healthy. Odin and Fregga had to ask about Loki, considering Thor was in a state of shock.

"What's wrong, Thor?" Fregga asked, resting her hands on her sons shoulders.

"Loki, he..." Thor was having trouble speaking, unable to comprehend the situation. He never expected two babies. He was happy of course, just very surprised. "He was pregnant... with two."

"Oh my," Fregga said in a gasp, cupping her mouth.

Odin laughed and said, "Well son, the more the merrier, am I right?"

"Yes, but," Thor replied, his voice monotone and lost, "I just didn't expect it. I'm not sure how to handle this."

"You handle as you would with one," Fregga added, resting her hands back onto Thor's shoulders. "It will be a little more difficult but worth it. You and Loki weren't that far apart when Odin brought him home from Jotunheim. It was difficult but the end result was more than worth it."

Thor tensed up when he heard Loki's pained cries again. He could barely stand it the first few hours. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. The nurse handed him his baby as his parents awed over the baby. He stroked the baby's face as he tried to think of a name for the child.

The cries died down as another screaming child sounded in their ears. Thor was worried about entering the room again, wondering if there was yet another child they weren't aware off. He held the blonde child in his arms and he slowly re-entered the infirmary. He saw Loki cooing the child, his face exhausted. He made his way over, the baby's grunting as they got closer together.

Thor used his foot to scoot a stool over and sit next to Loki. Loki smiled at him as he peered over to see the second child. This one was the complete opposite of the other with black hair and pale blue skin. Loki kissed his second child as he looked back over at the blonde baby. The couple sat in silence as they looked over their new family.

"They need names," Loki said softly, causing Thor to nod. Loki looked between his children and then to the Jotun in his arms, "Fenrir Thorson," Loki said as he nuzzled his matching baby.

Thor glanced down at the blonde baby and smiled, "Jormung Thorson."

Loki smiled and nodded with tired eyes. Thor stood and the Juton scooted over, allowing Thor to get into the bed with him. They held their babies to them as Thor wrapped and arm around Loki's shoulders. For now they would rest and bask in the glory of their new family. Thor pressed a kiss to Loki's forehead and heard soft snoring coming from the other. He smiled and rest his head atop Loki's as their babies also fell into a silent rest. The two lovers had never felt some complete.

_**The End**_

* * *

There is a plan for a sequal, but with so much going on in my life and a thousand other projects going on in my head, I really want to work on different things right now. One fandom at a time am I right? For those who hung around this whole ride, thank you and I hope future veiwers enjoy this story! Thank you so much for reading and stick around for others! Check out some of my other stories if you wish, there will be more to come in the future!

**ALSO!** Check out to poll on my profile page to choose the next story you would like for me to write and post. Sorry, not anything Avenger related for now. Hope the poll is showing up on my page, if not, just PM me and tell me, or ask for the options and tell me which you want. It will be solved!

Please review! I hope you liked it! Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM/WHATEVER! And you will have the next couple installments of the story! Flames welcome! But honestly, again, if your against homosexuality, why the fuck are you here?

Much loves! ~ Franky Toran


End file.
